Do What is Best
by animedesert10
Summary: Requested by: ROSE53289. Will Kasumi listen to her heart and fall in love with the man of her dreams or do what's best for her clan and put the family shame on herself? Ryu x Kasumi. THIS DOES CONTAIN LEMONS.
1. Introduction

Title: Do what is Best

**Summary: **Will Kasumi listen to her heart and fall in love with the man of her dreams or do what's best for her clan and put the family shame on herself? Ryu x Kasumi. THIS DOES CONTAIN LEMONS.

**Pairing: **Kasumi x Ryu and Kasumi x Aizen. Maybe some slight Ayane x Hayate

**Rated: **M for sexual acts and themes (lemons), future cussing, and we will see as we go on.

**Disclaimer: **Nor the Bleach cast or Dead Or Alive cast belongs to me, because if they did, the show or games would never be the same.

Note: All right I got this story request from ROSE53289 to write a story about Kasumi and Ryu. I must admit it took me sometime and I learned some interesting facts about the characters. Like for instinct did you know that Ryu was married! That completely shocked me, but hey, someone as cute as him couldn't stay single forever!But in this story, he isn't married, thank god!

_**So I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of my new story!**_

_**Thanks again ROSE53289**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Do what is Best<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The night was perfect. The time was perfect. And the set up was perfect as well.<em>

_It was around the dead of night. The moon was brightly in the sky, it's glow raining down on the ground and casting shadows. A light breeze was in the midnight air, sweeping over all objects it touched. It was quiet. Quiet enough so the sounds un-noticeable became noticed. The flow of water, the chirps of small insects, even the wind whispering._

His touch set her skin ablaze, her insides burning from the contact. The pair lay in bed, exploring what they desired most and taking as much time as they needed. The doors to her garden were open, so the passion and romance had a set.

_They didn't do this everyday; better yet they couldn't do this everyday. It was a secret that had to be kept because she feared of what the others would say. She was afraid of what, he, would say. Yet, she figured he felt the same if he was with her right now in the most passionate way._

_He lay perfectly between her legs. All clothing they had was discarded and they lay touching one another until they never get enough, but of course it wasn't enough. They've both been craving this moment and they planned to get much out of it was possible._

_His soft lips kissed at her stomach, admiring her beautiful skin to the fullest. The girl had her hands roaming his upper back. Underneath all that clothing he wore during the day was a body of a god from head to toe. Touching his arm was enough to send chills down her spine. His long dark brown hair was let loose too and she couldn't help but tangle her fingers into it. She always thought that he looked cute when it was out instead of tucked under a mask._

_He gazed up at her, moving his body so their faces were at the same level. His green orbs poured into her orange ones as if words weren't enough to describe the emotion they bottled up inside. She rested her palm against his cheek and he took it into his hand as he bent down to kiss her waiting lips again._

_Their bodies pressed together nicely, the friction spreading heat through both their frames. Their lower regions grinded together and she could feel his hard member on the inside of her leg. She was dying for the moment that he would claim her as his soon and grew all the more eager._

_They pulled away for a second only to have him dip his tongue into her mouth and explore around once more. He moved her hand from his cheek and placed it by the side of her head, their fingers lacing together sweetly._

_Every sound that escaped her lips sounded beautiful to him and he pulled away to let her breath. Her smooth face was flushed and her orange-y eyes were barely open. Never could she look more beautiful then right now, all exposed and for him to see. He was shocked that she felt the same way, but that made his passion for her burn even more and they both knew that this moment was coming._

_He looked down at the girl, her gaze adoring and sweet as if her eyes were telling him that the love she had was eternal. He brushed back a bang with his other hand and showed a loving smile at her. She was about to whisper his name, but he put a finger to her soft lips and shook his head. Her expression grew warmer and she nodded back._

_Now the moment was finally coming. The moment that would prove that they would be together by heart, soul, and body. He was careful to handle her body with care since it would be her first time. The great part about this was, he would be her first and her last. _

_He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Are you ready?" _

_She bit her bottom lip, her nerves settling into the pit of her stomach, but she wasn't going to turn back now. She had no reason too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, waiting patiently. She could feel his head poke at her entrance and before he pushed himself inside he said three passionate words._

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p>The young girl shifted in her sleep, her dream seeming like a reality to her. She was in heaven and that was where she planned to stay. The sheets on her felt warmer only making her drift deeper and deeper into her sleep. She was oblivious to the outside world, but she didn't seem to care.<p>

Her bedroom door was opened and in walked a woman with purple hair. She was a special servant to the young girl. Not so much as a servant, since she was part of the clan by family, but the leader requested that she take care of their sister and she took his request without any hesitation.

She walked to the opposite side of the room and opened the sliding doors to reveal the girl's garden. It was around Spring so most of her flowers were in full bloom. It was a breath-taking site and whenever she had no duties, she would sit on the green grass and inhale the sweet air. Her master gave her the honor.

She was sent up here to wake her sister from her slumber because their brother had wanted to see her about something rather important. She wasn't one for many questions, so she took his order and came straight here. Plus it was around the time she should be awake anyway, she only let her sleep in was because, she looked so peacefully and she wanted to ruin it.

She stood be the bed and clasped her hands behind her back, "It's time to wake up, Princess."

The girl turned on her opposite side, pulling the covers closer to her.

She gave it another try, "Princess you must wake up now."

…

Still no answer.

The servant gave up and put her hands on her hips. Unlike their brother, she had little patient, especially when it came to dealing with the orange-haired girl, so whenever she couldn't wake up the girl, she went to plan B.

She moved to the bottom of the bed and gave her about 5 more seconds to wake herself up. She crossed her arms with a smile and grabbed the bottom of the sheets. In one pull she threw them off and shouted, "Wake up, you little lazy ass!"

The Princess mumbled in her sleep, before her eyes began to open. She wasn't planning on waking up, so her hand searched for her blanket, grabbing nothing but air. She realized this and opened her eyes more to see that her bed was bare and by the bottom there stood a girl. It took her mind a couple minutes to catch up.

"Ayane!" she yelped and curled her body up, "You don't wake someone up like that."

The girl named Ayane shrugged with a smile, "I gave you two chances." "Oh yeah," the Princess answered with sarcasm, "one more than last time."

Ayane showed another smile and bowed respectfully, "Good morning. Miss Kasumi. You must get dressed. Our brother wishes to see you and you are late for your morning activities"

"Then why didn't you wake me up before?" she whined and climbed off her bed, stretching out her sleepy muscles. "Must've slipped my mind," she teased and began to leave the room, "would you like more servants to help you get dressed?"

"No Ayane," she answered facing towards her garden, "like I tell you every morning." The purple-haired girl shrugged her shoulders again and closed the door.

Kasumi inhaled the crisp morning air, stretching her arms off to the side. She always felt so weak after a heavenly dream. She couldn't help but feel a blush realizing what it was she dreamt about. It felt wet between her legs, but she knew it wasn't her time of the month yet.

She figured a shower would be nice, but since she was running a little late, she knew time wasn't on her side. She closed her garden doors and stripped herself of her pink nightgown and underwear, putting the gown back in her dresser and her underwear in the basket of dirty cloths.

She rummaged through her brown dresser and found her underclothes, putting them on quickly, since a chill was in her room. She walked to her closet with a yawn and opened the double doors, her eyes scanning over something to wear.

"_What are the possible chances of me wearing something lazy today?"_ she wondered, but figured that they were slim. She grabbed her white kimono and closed her doors, going back to her dresser and sat infront of the mirror. Her hair looked a mess and her face still looked like her craved sleep.

She made her way to the bathroom really quick, splashing water on her face to bring it more to life. She grabbed the towel and went back to the dresser to fix herself up. Adding scents of flowers, she made her body smell of roses and strawberries and grabbed her clothes.

She stood in the mirror and switched from side to side to make sure she looked perfect. She gave herself a small smile and sat back in her stool and grabbed her pink brush. She ran a hand through her orange locks and then the hairbrush over and over again.

Her thoughts continued to swim back to the dream she had, making her realize that she had that dream before and her craving for him was becoming deeper. She hated her sister for waking up her, but with her saying that their brother requested her, it must be important. They never saw each other during the morning due to his schedule, so she wondered what it could be about.

Ayane wasn't like the other servants, despite the fact that they were family. Her sister was actually in charge of part of the clan so in truth she was more like a ruler. The only reason she cared for her was because Hayate, their bother and former leader, requested her to. She was the second in line to become the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and Hayate wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. She cared for her brother deeply and would die before she let anything happen to him.

But she had more than one bodyguard. A strong and handsome man who was the leader of the Hayabusa Clan: Ryu Hayabusa. A very close friend of her brothers, Hayate made Ryu promise that he would protect her at all costs.

So since she was a child, she always had him around. Even if she fell or slipped in the house somewhere, he always be by her side to pick her back up.

But over the years of his protection, Kasumi started to grow more and more attached to him and later she began to fall in love with him. Not awhile back when Ryu returned from a war with the region's leader had his features truly amazed her. Amazing green eyes, beautiful brown hair, and his silent attitude. And who could forget that sculpted body underneath his ninja gear. That made her passion for him and worse and now she found him always on her mind.

She knew she couldn't say anything about it. After all, despite age difference, Ryu saw her as a friend and nothing more. She especially couldn't tell Hayate, she didn't want to know what he thought. She figured that since Ryu was in-charge of his own clan he barely had time for a romance or so it seemed. Either way, she knew her love for him wouldn't go away so easily and if she had to keep it a secret for eternity, then she would.

She grabbed her yellow ribbon and tied her hair up into a high ponytail. She kept turning her head, making sure it looked perfect for the rest of the day. She stood up and admired her figure in the over-sized mirror and gave herself a small smile. "_Even I know I'm good enough for Ryu."_

She fixed the top of her dresser and her bed-sheets, since a _certain someone_ had to pull them off. She opened her garden doors back up and pulled the curtain half way over them. She felt relaxed from the site and turned to leave.

Another day was about to start.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well what do you guys think so far? It took me awhile to figure anything out fort this story because to me, Ryu and Aizen had nothing in common. So I had to go outside the box for this story and think of something completely different! <strong>_

_**And yes it was a lot of fun!**_

_**I want to thank **__**ROSE53289 **__**so much for giving me this request**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it**_

_**And I hope all of you readers enjoyed it too.**_

_**Till next time!**_


	2. News

_**Hi- hi!**_

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that little introduction.**_

_**Now I bring you…CHAPTER 2**_

_**I have to admit; I love writing this story out.**_

_**I guess it's because I love this pairing and even I'm eager to see what happens next.**_

_**Thanks **__**ROSE53289 once again**_

_**And thank you, all you readers :)**_

_**WARNINGS: …...nothing so far, but I guess language. Even the nice ones cuss every now and again.**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

_**Let's continue on…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 2:**

**News**

* * *

><p>Ayane waited for the Princess by the side of the wall. A single velvet colored butterfly was on her hand, whispering things to her. Of course, it couldn't actually talk, but the ninja realized just how much beauty this simple creature had and began to love them. Either it's color or different designs on the wings; she could spot one out quickly.<p>

Just as the door opened, she moved her arm outward and watched the gorgeous creature fly over the walls over the place, her gaze locked on it. Kasumi closed her door silently and waited for her to begin walking.

It was the same design every morning. She wakes the older girl up and takes her to her sessions before she disappears for the day and does her own thing. First she greets her followers, eats her breakfast, goes for a walk to meet the common folk and then after that Ayane would leave and return to her jobs. She really didn't have much to do other then look after her older sister. She would workout the troops, make delivers from here to there and that was pretty much it. She was always faithful to the clan, especially their leader. She wouldn't do anything to upset him.

Kasumi trailed behind her, keeping a steady pace to follow her younger sister. She grew tired of the same thing every day, but she couldn't say she hated them either. If anything she loved greeting the people in the small kingdom and the others outside the walls. She enjoyed her quiet afternoons with her bother, the silence music to her ears.

Being the second leader to take charge if her brother ever passed away, which would never happen, she had to go through many sessions that were the steps to taking over the clan with the proper knowledge. One of those topics, happened to be marriage as well, and she protested saying that if her brother did not marry then nether should she. The elders protested as well, saying that she needed a strong male around to keep things in check. They didn't say 'because she was a female', but Kasumi knew that, that's what they meant.

"Morning Princess." A voice said. She gave a warm smile and continued walking.

She only found one person suited for the job, but knew she it would go up in smoke cause it would never happen.

They turned a sharp corner and continued walking.

"Good Morning Princess. It's nice out today huh?" another voice spoke. She nodded her head at the servant and once more walked on.

Due to the sudden request from her brother Kasumi was going to skip all of her sessions until after. The voice in the back of her head kept trying to figure out what he could want, but nothing came to mind. Unless it was her hidden secret…she would die if he learned about…and would die even more, if possible, if Ryu found out…

"Morning Princess Kasumi. My, my ,aren't you looking lovely dear," a smooth voice spoke.

Kasumi came to stop to see that her sister had as well and to see an old woman give her a warm smile. She couldn't help but smile back and bend down to give her a hug, "Good Morning Lady Sayoko."

"Aw dear, I told you to stop calling me that, you're going to make an old woman blush," Lady Sayoko laughed and returned her hug. Kasumi pulled away a sweet smile still on her pretty face.

Lady Sayoko was another servant that served her family for generations. But not to Kasumi. She was a friend, a guardian and even a motherly figure. After the death of her parents, Kasumi became quiet after that. She would always cling to mother's hip as a child and enjoy every second she could with her. She missed her mother deeply and thought that no matter what the whole in her heart would never heal.

Over time it did, but even Kasumi knew that nothing could replace her mother. Not even Lady Sayoko.

After awhile, Kasumi made this woman one of her personal servants. Lady Sayoko was pretty much there for everything. She made the clothes she wore; she was her company when she had no one, and even her diary when she had no one else to speak too. She left relieved to get her secret off her chest and frightened at the thought of her telling him. But the old woman laughed and smiled, "I've never tell a soul. I was a girl once too, dear." It even shocked Kasumi when Lady Sayoko said, "If I was at least 50 years younger, I'd be chasing that too."

Kasumi chuckled to her words, "Then please, no need to call me 'Princess.' I have respect for you Lady Sayoko and that is why I call to you that."

The woman folded her hand over the girl's and showed a warming smile, "As I do for you, dear. And as for you Lady Ayane."

Ayane was shocked by her sudden out-burst and turned her head to the side, shaking her purple bangs, hiding a small blush, "whatever…"

"Speaking of you, dear, here," Lady Sayoko pulled out a letter from her kimono and presented it to her, "Lord Hayate's orders. He wanted me to give this to you and I'd take Princess Kasumi to him." The ninja accepted the paper and opened it up, reading through every word.

An assignment in the morning? That was rare.

"Understood," she bowed respectfully to the old woman and Kasumi and vanished into mid-air. Not even Kasumi had any idea what Ayane did with most of her time nor did Ayane ever want to share either. As sister's she figured that they'd be close, but even she could see the distance between them.

A sad expression fell on her pretty young face and Lady Sayoko noticed.

"Cheer up dear," Sayoko said, putting her wrinkled, soft hand to the girl's chin, pushing it up a bit, "Now, let's get you to the Great Hall, I'm sure your brother has something good for you. You might even see that muscular man of yours you like so much."

Kasumi snapped out of her thoughts, her face turning crimson, "What? Lady Sayoko!"

* * *

><p>The trip to the Great Hall was shorter then she expected. Time always seem to pass when she was with Lady Sayoko. On their way here, she had ask the old woman to share one of her old memories. She had always loved to listen.<p>

Today was about the Summer Festival, since the spoken holiday was shortly arriving. She was talking about how she viewed the festival with her lover, now her husband, for the first time. It was magically unlike the last times, probably because she was with the one she loved. Kasumi couldn't help but sigh in awe to the loving memory.

Then Lady Sayoko joked about her and Ryu spending that time together.

She told the old woman to shut it, but deep down she was thinking the same exact thing.

Before they departed, she gave the old woman a last final hug saying that she would see her later in the evening for her flute lesson. Lady Sayoko smiled and walked down the way she came, saying that she would prepare her breakfast.

"_That woman_," Kasumi thought with a shake of her head, "_always treating me like a daughter_…"

It brought a tear to her pretty orange eyes, but quickly she wiped it away, and turned to face the door. She had a feeling that something wasn't right, but never once has her brother delivered her bad news about anything. She was probably over thinking things and slid the door opening, entering the Great Hall.

Once inside she shut the door behind her, like she was taught, and walked further inside. Through the open doors, she could see the back of her brother's head and another figure standing infront of him with silver-hair talking.

She squinted her eyes to see if she could see anything else. Not once had she seen a character as the mysterious figure. He did look oddly familiar, but he didn't seem like the type to walk around in the open.

Their silent words filled her eyes and she realized that she had to know what they were talking about. She took a couple steps closer to the small group of two, ready to call out her brother's name and greet him with a smile like ever morning, until a masculine voice stopped her…

"Princess Kasumi."

She gave a silent squeak and spun around instantly, a hand covering her sweet heart. A figure in black stood off to the side, his eyes closed and his arms crossed like he was concentrating on something important. Kasumi already knew the man and spoke, "Jesus Ryu! You could give me a heart attack by doing that stuff."

He opened his emerald colored eyes, uncrossed his arms and gave her a bow, "I'm sorry to have frightened you."

Kasumi intertwined her fingers infront of her and let her head hung to not show her pink cheeks. Still after all this time, he was able to make her blush. She was used to his greeting and only knew that it was out of respect and orders that he'd show her such attention, but she couldn't help her blushing.

Ryu was her friend, her protector, and the man she secretly had fallen in love with. Only as the years went by and their relationship growing stronger did he realize that she had such emotions for him. Even back then, he had the figure he had today, minus some of the muscle.

Setting aside their ages, 19 and 24, she didn't care what the numbers meant. Her heart belonged to him and only him.

He stood straight back up, noticing her eyes to the floor and looking down as well trying to see if he saw it too. He was left blank, "Do you see something?"

She snapped out her gaze, her eyes locking on his before she turned her head and looked towards her brother once again, "Uh…no…it's nothing…"

He accepted her answer, unsure about her awkwardness, and took his stance next to her. Kasumi ignored the sudden connect of her shoulders, hearing her heart skip a beat. She cleared her throat and continued to gaze at her brother, wondering when he'd finally acknowledge her.

Only for a second the man infront of her, gave a smirk at her, his eyes an icy blue. Chills past down her spine as she looked at him in shock.

"I see your brother is talking to him still," Ryu said, his voice pulling her from her daze. She shook her head and looked up at her protector, his solid green eyes locked on them as well, "Still? How long has he been here, Ryu?"

"It's been at least a 2 hours," he replied, crossing his arms.

"How much do you know?" she asked.

"Not much," he answered back, looking down at her, "I only know that he is one of Lord Aizen's servants and has come with a request. After that your brother handed me a mission and I have just returned."

"Lord Aizen?" she questioned, setting her orange eyes back on the silver-haired man, "what could he want?"

Sosuke Aizen or Lord Aizen as most people called him was the King (or ruler) of the region that they lived in. He came from a high family and became the leader over the region when his father, the former leader, past away, so Hayate had told her. He said that he died from old age and the terrible sickness he had drained his body to the bone. Ever since then Sosuke became the new leader.

Kasumi sort of felt bad for the man. He was around the age of six when he became the leader, around the time when she was born. Having to take on such a huge reasonability at such a little age... he must have been having a hard time dealing with it.

From what Hayate had said, the former leader was a respectable man and gave peace to the region. He treated his people with a kind heart and not once did anything to bring harm to others and those outside their home. Of course every Ruler had a bad side, but Hayate never went into any detail about it. His warm heart wrote all over it.

She wanted to meet this man one day and suggested his son would be just like him.

But that wasn't until the recent orders, Lord Aizen had sent out. She was with Lady Sayoko one day taking her afternoon walks, when she saw Lisa, another respected princess from the Hamilton family, was walking down the street as well, his guards escorting her. Apparently there was news that the two were vowed to be married, but the marriage lasted very short and soon the name of Hamilton was nothing but a memory.

Kasumi had not learned the details of what had happened, all she knew was that he took everything from the name and the family had to leave to survive. After that she really couldn't find anything special about the man. The rumors she heard on the street made her opinion worse of him and wished she had nothing to do with him.

The latest rumor she heard, which was actually true, was about how Aizen had been looking for a wife so she give him a son to take over when he passed away. So far only the Hamilton, Armstrong and the Douglas families had been so unfortunate. Tina still lived in the area, but not as she used too. Helena as well, she didn't suffer from such a great loss, so she continued to live the way she used to, some choices now taken away from her. His wives were picked randomly, so she could see why the marriages never lasted so long.

Still she grew to think of him as a cold and heartless man and that would never change.

"You think, this could be good news?" she asked Ryu. Her emotions now fixed on Aizen.

"I can't read lips," the ninja answered back, "but judging by body language, I'd say it seems like a good talk." She trusted his words and continued to gaze at the small group, her heart seeming to get louder in her chest. To be honest she was expecting the worst, it was never good news when that man was involved.

Hayate finally noticed her presence and looked over to see her and his best-friend watching him from afar. The other man noticed as well, his smile splitting his face in two. Hayate had hoped she would arrive after he had left, but it seemed that, that wasn't the case.

"Kasumi," he said, his tone calm and quiet. She awoke from his voice and gave him soft orange eyes and walked closer to him. Him and his sister had a close relationship since they were children. He wasn't sure how he should tell her the news.

Kasumi looked at her brother with loving eyes, "Good morning." She turned her attention to their guest and bowed in respect, "Good Morning to you as well Mr…"

"Ichimaru," he spoke, "Gin Ichimaru. Ya don' have ta bow ta me dear. I am now one special." His voice was that of a snake's. Deadly when serious, yet he seemed like an average joker. One who could turn any moment into a funny choice of words. Even by first glance, he seemed like an interesting character.

"It's nice to meet you, Gin," she said, a small smile on her face. She wasn't sure if she was scared or shocked by his personality.

"An' it's a pleasure ta meet ya, Princess Kasumi," his hands covered hers, his covered eyes looking to her orange ones. Hayate had stepped back, his best-friend joining him at his side for small talk. Gin looked up to brown-short haired boy and asked, "May I?"

Although uncomfortable, Hayate grated his request, his eyes fully fixed on his sister. Gin only smiled and took his tour of the young girl, holding her hand as he walked around her. He started on her right, his covered eyes, expecting every inch he could see of her.

"Your brother has told me, so much 'bout ya," he said.

"Really now?" she asked back, chills riding down her spine, "Good things, I hope."

As much as she knew about this man was that Gin was just a servant of Lord Aizen's. He was like his right-hand man pretty much. Always running out on errands or commanding his own little part that Aizen had given him. The man was a closed book.

"Uh-huh," he said back, now on her left side, "Just looking at ya, I can already see why. Ya seem like an interesting girl."

"See why what?" she questioned, his words leaving her in confusion.

He stopped right infront of her, his body towering over hers. He picked up her chin and let her eyes gaze into ice-colored ones, "So soft and gentle. He's never had a taste for someone like ya." His finger lightly caressed her cheek, making her brother ball his hands into fist to keep himself from acting. Her gaze never left his and for what seemed like minutes, which was actually seconds, they stayed like that, close to one another.

He showed that same fox smile and broke the spell she was under, "I look forward ta seein' ya again, my dear." His look then toward to Hayate, "And I'll see ya around as well. Take what I said into consideration. Believe me, 'no' is not the answer tha' ya want ta give him. Ta-ta for now."

Gin waved his hand as he walked back out the door, leaving the three bodies in the room frozen like ice. A million thoughts were coursing through the girl's head, all questions she had to find answers too. What did he mean by that?

_He's never had a taste for someone like ya…_

Hayate finally cleared the air, clearing his throat before he began to speak, "Morning Kasumi. You must wonder why I have called you so early in the morning." She was still looking toward the door but nodded her head, "Yes I am."

Hayate became silent. He wasn't sure how to tell her or how to even bring up the conversation. She knew that she wasn't going to be happy about the idea and neither was he, but he knew it'd be best for the clan. There wasn't any other option.

"Right," he said clearing his throat once more, still hesitating for the right choice of words. If anything he needed this time alone to spend with his sister. Ryu could as feel the awkward silence, but was patience and waiting for a response.

"Ryu," Hayate spoke, "Please leave me and my sister to discuss this." Ryu bowed respectfully, "Understood. Is there anything you wish for me to do?" Hayate shook his head, "It's fine. Please attend to your own matters." Ryu nodded and glanced over at the frozen girl. His mind was begging for him to say something, but he remained silent and left without a trace.

Kasumi noticed his leave and took a breath of air as if her lungs desperately needed it. She was still speechless but turned to her brother, waiting to hear about the conversation. She noticed his hesitation and had a feeling that the news wasn't so good. "Is something wrong, brother?"

Hayate was pulled from his thoughts and looked at her. He analyzed her face and he to gave a sigh before he spoke, "Ichimaru was here because Lord Aizen has a request of our clan."

"Is this bad?" she asked.

He walked around the room as he spoke, taking small steps, "Depends on how you want to look at it." He stopped for a moment and looked out the window, his inside voices battling with each other.

"Kasumi," he said, "You know the situation between our clan and Lord Aizen's."

She shook her head, "Brother, I do not know much. All I know is that we have hatred towards one another, but I don't know the reason. Do you know why?"

Of course he knew why, but he had kept it a secret from her and he intended to keep it that why. She was only a child when the event took place, even back then nobody told her.

"This request of Aizen's is a way to settle peace between our clans and make them unit as one, making them stronger."

She nodded her head, she understood that much, "then what is it?"

He took a breath to fill his lungs, he wasn't looking forward to his next choice of words, and so he was going to be straightforward, "Lord Aizen wishes to unite our families by …marrying you."

The words pierced her heart like a bullet, the impact leaving her stunned and speechless. Her mind became blank, the words repeating in her head like a broken radio. _He wants to marry you…he wants to marry you…he wants to marry you…_

"Marry…me…" she repeated aloud, her voice a mere whisper, "He wants…to…marry…me…"

Hayate knew that this was going to be her reaction. Even he had to think things over and over again, before he came to a decision about it. It wasn't her choice to make, but he wanted to hear her opinion on it as well, "Well sister? What do you think?

Her mind was still blank, but she spoke her words from the heart, "What do I think? I…REFUSE, brother. I don't want to marry him."

That was the answer he was expecting, "Please Kasumi, you must calm down. You need to decide what it best. Don't think that your feelings are all that matter."

She locked her stern gaze on his brown eyes, her voice filled with suppressed anger, "You only say that because you aren't the one to marry him. I know what I want and I do not want to marry him. What about Lisa? What about Tina? What Helena, huh? Do you want the same treatment to be on our clan as well? And what about Leifang? She is another choice for him."

"You heard Gin. He only has eyes for you. Leifang is schedule to marry Jan Lee some time soon."

"What does that matter?" she asked, tears staring to form in her fruit-colored eyes, "Tina was suppose to marry Zack, but that didn't stop him. I can't believe you want me to marry that bastard!"

"I understand Kasumi, but you need to see the benefits for our clan. Do you realize what this would do for us?" he responded his tone stern.

"How?" she asked back, "I don't even know why our clans hate each other so much."

"All the more reason for you to do what is best for the clan," he answered. He walked closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as a way of comfort, "Kasumi, I'm sorry it has to be this way. But you need to see the brighter side of this choice. The shameful name that hangs over the clan will be lifted. We would be restored and as powerful as we once were. Plus, we wish for you marry anyways. We need a male figure in my replacement when I pass away."

She placed her hand over her brother's, her anger turning into sadness, "The can't it be someone else? I should marry who I want to marry."

"And who would that be?" he asked, his gaze a bit stern. She held her tongue and stopped her mouth from saying his name.

"Think about it Kasumi," he repeated, "Even father would have wanted this."

She shrugged her shoulder, his hand falling down, "Don't dare say words our parents never have said. Brother please. Please, reconsider this idea."

Hayate couldn't see his sister with such sadness. Her fruit colored eyes were outlined with water, her lips quivering. It brought sadness to his heart, but he knew what was right. As his dad and said, he wanted nothing more to then lift that dreadful name hanging over there clan and as his father's dying wish, he wanted Hayate to try and do the same.

He was the lord and leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and he had to do was right.

He placed a hand on the back of her head, pulling her close to his chest. Kasumi wrapped her hands around her brother, her tears staining his shirt. He stroked her hair softly, listening to her shake-y breathing.

"I'm sorry Kasumi…"

That was all he said. Kasumi could feel another bullet knock the breath out of her, leaving her paralyzed. She looked up at the figure, his face towards another direction ignoring her gaze.

The tears rushed to her eyes and before she knew it, she was running out the room, her feet making her run away and try to escape this problem. Hayate listened to her cries until he heard the door shut and leave him in silence.

He felt guilty, but knew deep down that his decision was the right.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's about 5 am as I write this, so I am a bit sleepy. Well here is the end of chapter 2. I was going to stop it at the part where Hayate told her the news, but I figured I'd keep going. <strong>_

_**Poor Kasumi, what do you think she should do next?**_

_**I will let you guys know in chapter 3.**_

_**Until then ta-ta for now!**_


	3. A Small Tour

_**Chapter 3 is here**_

_**And waiting for you to read!**_

_**Last time, Kasumi and Hayate had a talk about her marrying Lord Aizen. Let's see how the princess decides to deal with it.**_

_**WARNINGS…Nope, it's still pretty clean.**_

_**I'm running out of things to say to you guys about the story.**_

_**I still send my thanks to **__**ROSE53289 for requesting this for me.**_

_**I just hope you guys like the story so far.**_

_**All right enough chitchat.**_

_**Back to the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 3:**

**A Small Tour**

* * *

><p>Kasumi rolled from her side to her stomach, pulling the pillow closer to her to soak up the tears. She sniffled, hearing her small whimpers. She's never felt so depressed before. She had a mixture of emotions: Sad, mad, depressed, and heart-broken…<p>

Her heart only felt that way because she finally had to accept the fact that she could never marry Ryu at all.

Another tear slipped from her cheek, landing on the soft pillow. She had to hide her face from the servants here, not wanting them to ask her what was wrong. Lady Sayoko came to her door, but Kasumi did not want her to enter. She didn't want to let the women see her so sad. The old women gave her soft words before she left her alone. She was going to skip all of her morning activities or maybe even all of them, if she still felt this way.

"_Dammit Hayate_," she cursed in her head, hating her brother deeply…but even she knew that, that wasn't true. Despite what her brother said, 'hate' was too strong of a word.

Out of all the time she was in her room, she spent it on her bed, thinking. She thought what Gin said, what Hayate said, what she wanted, Ryu, her servants, her future husband…it was too big of a list.

Gin left her in confusion, making her want to ask so many questions, but probably get nothing out of the fox except for a bunch of jokes. But what really bothered her, despite the part about how Aizen never liked a girl like her, was the fact that he spoke to Hayate as if he knew him on a different level. Like a personal level…but she knew that it couldn't be true, but she wasn't convinced by her words.

Then there was what Hayate had said. "_Damn him for thinking that he can speak using our father's words," _she thought. They never spoke about their parents that much. Especially Hayate. Not after that they learned that Ayane was their sister, both their parents suddenly passed away. Hayate was the last to see of their parents and said that their father's last dying wishes were for them to take care of the family. Hayate always became to touch-y on the subject and rarely talked about them.

Their mother as beautiful as a rose, herself. Her shiny black hair, silver-colored eyes and warm embrace, Kasumi never ever wanted to leave her side, even if she had to go pee. Her mother was the one that taught most of her sessions. Flute lessons, piano lessons, cooking lessons, and she was the one to teach her how to garden. Her mother was a goddess in her eyes and always went to the stone grave she had in her garden when she needed some time alone.

Thinking about that grave, she felt that it would be a good idea to go see her.

Still, she hated the fact that her brother put the clan before her. With him being the leader, she knew he had to make the best choices for the clan, but not even she could see what they could be. Was she supposed to just trust her brother's word and marry that man? That's not what her heart-wanted. But their clan suffered greatly after that big event, she was the only to create the peace.

Talk about pressure…

Then there was Ryu…

She just knew that she should give up on her little fantasy and forget about getting to have the wedding of her dreams with him, but she just couldn't do that. He was a big part of her life, even as a child. The feelings she had for him, just couldn't be wiped away, they were locked inside her heart and will always be there.

Kasumi sat up in her bed, pushing herself up from the mattress. She just couldn't sit there and mope all day, but she also didn't have the courage to face her public or her brother. She untied her orange-hair, letting her locks fall over her back. Her mind returned back to Ryu, the secret love of her life.

"Oh Ryu," she spoke out loud pacing around infront of her bed, the sound of water from the garden, entering her ears, "Where are you…?"

…

"You called?"

Her heart jumped, making her squeak and fall onto the bed, her breathing uneasy. Her heart drummed in her chest, the sound as loud as lightening. Ninja's had many tricks up their sleeves and this was definitely one of them.

She picked up her head, seeing her protector walk to her, through her open garden doors. He looked down at her, confusion on his face, "Is something the matter?" He offered his hand to her. She looked at him with a roll of her eyes, grabbing his hand, sarcasm in her voice, "Who me? Oh I'm fine, I'm used to people popping into my bedroom."

"You should be," he answered, pulling her up. She landed on his chest, the warmth rushing to her face. "Thank you," she mumbled, stepping back from him. He gave her a bow, "You called for me?"

The blush on her face stayed, "Not…literally…but I guess…"

"What do you need?" he asked, not all-paying attention to her blushing face or at least he wasn't trying to. She gotten used to his simple tone, remembering that he was her bodyguard and nothing more, "Nothing really…"

"Then how are you feeling?"

The question took her by shock, surprised that he asked. Ryu wasn't one much for talking and he never talked about one's feelings, but probably just to keep up his tough-guy image. She knew him all to well, to know that even he had a soft side, but it was rarely shown.

"So you know?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "Hayate told me that you ran out the room crying."

"_Thank you Hayate_," she thought, keeping her gaze to the floor, "I was just upset." "There is not much I can say to make you feel better…" "Can you please drop the bodyguard act now?" she questioned, "it makes you sound like you don't care."

Ryu gave a sigh, pulling his mask down, to reveal his face, "I do care Kasumi, but I doubt there's much I can say to you to make you feel better.

"_Just being her with me is enough_," was what she wanted to say, "I'm just upset that he didn't give me an option to marry Lord Aizen. 'I'm doing what's best for the clan' so he says."

"And do you think that?" he asked back, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," she replied, "it'd be nice to know what conflicts our families have, but my brother just wants me to trust his words. I love him, I truly do, but it's not what I want. How would you feel if Jo told you that you had to marry a certain someone?"

"Believe it or not Kasumi, he has," her protector answered. Her orange-y eyes grew wide as if an arrow stung her heart. She looked up at him, his face showing his emotions. She knew he cared and he always did.

"My father has brought the topic up to me," he continued to say, "but he is letting me decide, who I want. I don't have many choices, but there is someone I have in mind."

Her heart busted back to life again, the thumping her chest loud. She was hoping and praying that it was her, but then how would things work out if she did marry Lord Aizen? Ryu was the only thing that was making her say no to him and now that she thought she had a chance; she was going to take it.

She barely noticed the shade of pink that reappeared on her face, "What do you think? About me marry Lord Aizen?"

"You know my words don't matter," he spoke, "But as your friend, I only want for to be happy…but on the other hand what your brother says does state a point. It's up to you whether or not you what you want to do."

The words sounded like something Lady Sayoko would say and before she knew it, tears started sliding down her face again. It was between doing what was best for her clan and listening to her brother or listening to her heart and taking a chance with the man she truly loved.

Ryu's green eyes locked on the young girl, seeing the water slide down her soft cheeks. Her small whimpers pulled at his heart, making the voice inside his head scream at him, telling him to wipe her tears away. He was speaking the truth, but not the entire truth. What he wanted to say was something that he should never talk about. She was so young. She had her whole entire life to decided on a choice like this. He didn't want to be the one to pull her down.

He wasn't sure what to do now. Hold her, pet her shoulder; tell her that things were going to be okay? All his options weren't really the best moves.

"Thank you Ryu," she spoke softly and surprisingly stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her face on his hard chest. He was sure; she could hear the sound of his heart beat now. This muscle never raced like this before, but that wasn't until he realized the feelings he began to feel for the girl.

To sum it up shortly, he had fallen for her.

Kasumi was shocked in herself for even pulling a stunt like this. She couldn't say she was caught up in the moment, because that wasn't true. When she noticed her feelings for him, she tried to keep things between them professional and rarely hugged him at all. She missed having friend type moments like this with him. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her again. Her heart sank when that idea blew up in her face.

Warmth suddenly surrounded her and she felt his grip around her. He wrapped his arms around her back, lightly placing a hand on her hair and stroking her head softly. She melted into his embrace, closing her eyes.

This was how it was suppose to be. This was how she wanted to end every day of her life. Right here in his arms. Not in the arms of the Lord of the region. This was all she wanted. She couldn't ask for anything more.

Ryu held her close, not at all caring that she was a woman he was suppose to protect. She was more then that to him, but he could never let her know that or anybody else for that matter.

"I wish you the best, Princess Kasumi."

* * *

><p>The guards opened the door for the Princess, welcoming her and her servant to his home. She bowed her head respectfully, guiding her servant along with her. She had a small smile on her face, although in truth she was dying on the inside.<p>

It was the next day around noon, when she showed up to the Lord's castle. Her brother had said that Gin wanted her come to the castle and get used to her new home. That wasn't the title she gave this place, more like hellhole in her eyes.

After her brother told her the news, she went to go get ready. She was going to be lazy on purpose, but Lady Sayoko said that even if she were, she'd still be too pretty. She asked the old woman to come with her, just so they could talk and make this trip a less hell then it already was.

The Princess had asked for advice as well about the situation and the woman responded with such an obvious answer.

"Follow your heart."

That was easier said then done. She knew exactly what she wanted, but with her secret love, planning to marry a current someone, she doubted she would be that girl to take that spot, but on the other hand there was that little possibility and that was what she was holding onto. She didn't want to sound confident, but he had to at least develop some feeling for her over the years or at least she hoped he did.

Lady Sayoko was teasing the girl about Ryu, since she told her about how they talked yesterday. Kasumi couldn't help but blush to the memory, he felt so warm and soft. He greeted her this morning and sent her off with few words for the rest of the day.

Her stomach was storming with butterflies. She didn't want to be here, but she had to. She didn't want to meet her future husband, nor did she really care for him. He was nothing but a selfish bastard in her eyes. She didn't want to marry someone like that.

The Princess and the old woman came to the castle door, greeted by the two servants that guarded the sides. They bowed in respect and opened the doors, surprised to see that the fox was on the other side. He gave her that usually smile and gave her a wave, "hi there."

She did her best to keep her face calm and greeted him with a smile. Next to the fox was another man. His eyes were blindfolded and he seemed quiet, more serious then Gin. A chill past down her spine, letting her know that this man was no joke.

"Are ya ready?" Gin asked.

Hayate had said that Gin wanted to give her a small tour. The castle was actually pretty big; she doubted they could explore the whole entire place in just one day.

She nodded her head and turned to her servant giving her a small hug. Lady Sayoko smiled, running her hands over the Princess's light-blue kimono smoothing over the wrinkles, "You be good now okay? Your heart will tell you what you want." The old woman touched her chin lightly, before taking her leave. She wanted her to come with her, but she told her earlier for her to return to the castle so she could decide on her own.

Kasumi trailed behind the two men, keeping her eyes to the floor. She wasn't really in the mood to go sightseeing. Her brother's words echoed in her head from this morning "_Stop thinking about you and think of our clan."_

The words stung her ears to hear. Out of all people, he was suggesting that she was being selfish. She wanted to pull the whole you-aren't-the-one-getting-married excuse, but she left it alone and gave a small respond back.

She picked up her head and figured that she should look. If she had the title princess, then she might as well start acting like one.

Gin was the first to speak, since he was the host, "Welcome Princess Kasumi! I hope ya grow ta like this place. It can be a bit dead around here, especially with this one next ta me. Aren't ya going to introduce yourself?"

The other man stopped and turned towards her, giving a small bow, "My name is Kaname. I'm one of the Lord Aizen's right-hand men. That's all you need to know. I serve only the Lord and soon I'll be serving you too. Find it as a great honor to be married to him." Gin shook his head, while crossing his arms.

The words left the girl in shock. From what she could tell Kaname thought highly of his master. Were they talking about the same person? He did know him better, but she was sure nothing would convince her other wise until she meet him in person.

"And I'm Gin as ya already know. I'm the man right next ta Aizen, since he likes me more."

"Don't speak of favorites Gin," Kaname spoke, "It's pretty obvious who he favors."

"Jealous?" Gin joked with a chuckle. He looked back at Kasumi, "Why don't we get started? There's plenty ta show ya."

How was she supposed to memorize all of this? There were too many hallways to many doors, to many doors that she couldn't and could enter. They might as well put a sign on the door to let her know. The size on the outside definitely defined the size on the inside. Gin had said that he would show her the east side first and then move to the west.

The east side was full of small rooms, pretty much for the servants. There were at least five or six beds to a room. A couple of them greeted her as she walked by, saying that they were glad to have someone like her, living in the castle now. She gave them a friendly smile, alit bit sad that she didn't want to fulfill their wishes.

Along with the east side was the giant kitchen, bathrooms, and a couple other rooms that had different activities Paintings, music, and even a toy room. Gin said that this belonged to Aizen, but he never got ride of them, since he wanted his children to play with him like he did. There many tubs full of them, she was shocked that the servants could transfer them for one place to the next.

The kitchen was filled with people cooking. There were many dishes out and many of the people offered for her to taste them. She definitely liked the strawberry cake and pie. The dining room was a hallway away. It had 16 seats on each side and red rug underneath. The white walls, made it look plain, but with a couple of decorations they made it look exquisite.

Next was the west side of the castle. The fox said that they could wonder the middle section some other time, probably when Aizen could join them.

The west side was more like the outdoor part. A beatuful large garden outlined most of it and Kasumi was left in awe. Compared to the one back at her house, this one was full of life and the sunshine made it glow. She would probably be here most of her day.

Kaname wasn't one for much talk, but threw in his two cents every now and again. He didn't seem to mind when Gin was talking about his whole life story, saying that he should do the same. Kaname just gave her simple details.

His family served the Aizen's for decades, it was pretty clear that he would too. He was in charge of numbers and surveillance. He handled most of the important stuff. His family was known for their brains and was useful to the Aizen's. As a child he followed them and has thought very highly of them. Aizen (Sosuke) was a good man in his eyes.

Gin's story was somewhat the same, except he didn't serve the Aizen's at first. The fox had said that his family was brought in off the streets. The lord's lady had a kind heart and offered to take them in, in exchange for their loyalty. Gin was only a child when he met the young Lord and had grown a friendship with him over the years. He was loyal to him too and knew that he didn't plan on leaving his side.

Kasumi wasn't sure what to believe. Rumors made it sound like he was a selfish man, but his servant's thought so highly of him. It was pretty clear that she should believe his followers, but she really wasn't found of them either.

For right now, her feet were killing her and she wanted to go home.

"And that concludes the end of this tour," the fox said, turning around to smile at her, "so what do ya think so far?"

"Uh…it's big," she answered, not really sure where to start.

Gin chuckled and continued to walk back to the entrance. Kasumi noticed a door that was cracked open and came to a stop, "what's in this door?"

For once Kaname was the first to speak, "That is Lord Aizen's study. He is a very busy man. You can not go in there right now."

"And why not?" she question, taking a daring chance. "Like I said before, he is a busy man, let him work," Kaname answered.

She looked back towards the door. In this very room was the man who ruled their region. He was just a couple steps away. She wanted to meet him in person. She had the right to at least do that and then marry a complete stranger. Her mind was telling her to open the door, but her body was frozen. She was nervous. Were the rumors true? There was only one way to find out.

She grew the courage and pushed open the door, hearing Kaname and Gin telling her to stop.

Her body became frozen again. She walked about a couple steps in before she stopped. The room was outlined with many bookshelves and books; a couple of them were even on the floor. The room was dimly lite too. A desk was in the by the center, piled with papers here and there. And that was where he sat.

Her eyes grew wide and her heartbeat seemed to stop.

The figure looked up from his desk, his expression hard to read. He didn't seem upset or angry, more like…she really couldn't think of words for it. His brown eyes were behind glasses and his hair was shaggy and the same color.

Running his eyes over her, he stood up from his desk, beginning to walk to her. Time seemed to stop, leaving the moment in such suspense. She was still so stunned to even move.

He towered over the girl, making her slowly raise her head to meet his gaze. Her heart began to race, the thumping in her chest rocking her whole frame. She was scared out of her wits right now being in his presence. This was the man she was supposed to marry?

"I apologize my lord," Kaname began to say. The man held up a hand, "It's alright Kaname."

His voice…was as smooth as silk. His words were so soft, his tone light. Her heart seemed to decrease in speed now, but her eyes were still locked on him.

His features were…exquisite. He was handsome. His face expression seemed softer now, his eyes were looking through her, and she couldn't turn her gaze away.

He offered his hand to her and without even thinking, her hand was already on his. He gently lifted her skin to his lips, pressing a gently kiss on it, his chocolate eyes pouring into her orange ones.

She looked at him shocked. This wasn't the man…it couldn't be him…he was…different. This wasn't the man that the rumors shaped him to be. His eyes were soft, his touch even softer…this just couldn't be him…

"Is something the matter," he asked, his voice pulling her back to reality. She blinked, finally pulling her hand back, "It's nothing…it's nice to meet you…in person…" Her nerves messed up her words; she had no idea why she added that last line.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, my soon to be wife," he replied with a warm smile.

The words impacted the muscle in her chest and time seemed to stop again. His smile…was so nice…so warm and welcoming. Now her head was left in a daze. This man was nothing like the rumors had described. The servant's words were true.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour of the castle," he said, his words not reaching her ears.

"Why?" she questioned, "why…is it me…?"

Aizen had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, "I'm sure you have many questions and I would like nothing more than to answer them, but sadly, not today. My time is already filled up."

"Then when?" she asked, meeting his gaze once more, "when can I came and see you again?"

"You can came and see me anytime," he replied, "I wouldn't mind."

She nodded slowly to his words and figured that it was time for her to leave. It took her awhile, but she managed to pull her gaze from his, giving him farewells. He smiled again and said that he was looking forward to seeing her again. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and quickly she left the room, hoping that the air outside would be calming.

She had no idea how she found her way outside, but already she was walking down the stairs to the castle gates. She left Gin and Kaname behind, not at caring if they were following her or not. Her heart was still skipping beats, a warmth inside her frame. Even one gaze at the man was enough to make a person's body an oven.

She placed a hand over her chest, her heartbeat going back to normal speed. There was something about him that made you want to know him. He was a magnet and she could feel herself being pulled to him, by some invisible force.

She found it weird to say, but already to could feel a warm spot for him. Was she going to take him up on the offer? Not that she really had a choice, since they were supposed to wed sometime later in the month. No details were on that; since she was one who was suppose to pick a date. Never sounded like a prefect idea at the time, but now…she was just confused…

"Well look at this," a voice said.

The girl looked around, not seeing whom it was who spoke.

"Aren't you something," the same voice purred.

"Why don't you get back to work?" another voice said, the tone emotionless.

"Get the hell off my back, okay?" the voice responded, "besides I told you I want to meet the soon to be Queen of this place."

The voices were driving her nuts now, "Who are you? I demand you show yourself."

"She seems bossy," the voice replied with a dark chuckle, "The nice ones do have a wild side. Hey, up here!"

The young Princess looked and up on the stairway wall was a man with blue-haired lying on his side, a smile on his cocky face. Another man was by his side, this one with black-hair, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He seemed annoyed, but she couldn't really tell.

"Who are you?" she asked, her tone soft as it always was.

The one with blue-hair jumped down first, a smirk on his charming face. His blue-eyes were the same color as his hair and he seemed so carefree. He walked over to her towering over her as well. She felt so short today. He gave a bow like all the others did, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Name's Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow?" she repeated, "and who exactly are you?"

"Besides every girl's fantasy," he replied with a smirk, "a servant of Lord Aizen's." She looked over his figure one more; his bottoms low on his hips and a jacket that exposed his stomach, "a servant?"

"A special one actually," he replied, "One out of the ten that he has."

Kasumi had never heard of special servants, she just figured that they all had to the same title. Ayane and Lady Sayoko would be considered special servants, but even then, she never gave them that name.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied.

"You seem to be in a hurry," he said back, "you plan on leaving?" She nodded back, scared by the tone of his voice. He seemed daring enough.

"You better tell Lord Aizen that you plan on escorting her home."

The pair looked up to see another figure came down the stairs. It was the one she saw earlier who was with Grimmjow. He walked down the stairs, his hands still in his pockets and his face so expressionless. His emerald-colored eyes were emotionless as well. His outfit was different from Grimmjow's. His jacket actually closed, covering up his stomach.

"You can do that for me, can't you?" Grimmjow replied.

He stopped when he reached them, "I was already assigned to take her home by Gin, who wants you to go see him right now."

"About what?" the blue-haired boy replied.

"Don't ask question, trash and just go," the black-haired boy said back. Grimmjow cursed under his breath and gave Kasumi a few words, "Can't wait to see you around here." He left the two on the stairs, the silent wind blowing around them.

Before Kasumi could say anything, the boy spoke. "My name is Ulquiorra, one of Lord Aizen's special servants, I'm honored to meet you."

"Thank you," she replied with some hesitation, "nice to meet you too." From what she could tell, Ulquiorra seemed like a loyal one. Someone to take orders without any questions and question those who did ask questions. Him and Grimmjow seemed to get along on some level.

"Shall we get going?" he asked, bowing in respect.

"Uh-huh," she replied trailing behind the servant.

She was tired and wanted nothing more to return home and relax. She had plenty to think about now that she learned a little bit more about the people in this situation. She had plenty to tell her brother when she returned home.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>YEAH! CHAPTER 3 IS NOW DONE! I felt like I rushed this chapter a bit, since I've been lacking in the story department for a while. It didn't come out to bad, but I just think that I could have been a bit more descriptive with some scenes, mainly the second half.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter**_

_**I definitely wanted to include Grimmjow and Ulquiorra into it, can't make a story with them, haha.**_

_**Till next time.**_

_**See ya!**_


	4. A Small Talk

_**Well here we are at Chapter 4**_

_**I gotta say that this story is going in the right direction. **_

_**It took me awhile, but I just needed to figure out the whole Ryu and Aizen thing**_

_**Okay anyway, last time, Kasumi got a small tour of Aizen's castle, meeting a couple of characters and meeting her future husband in person.**_

_**WARNINGS…nope, nothing yet. I think miss adding some language or descriptive detail, but we will save that for later.**_

_**So sit back and enjoy chapter 4.**_

_**Again cheers to you, **__**ROSE53289**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**A Small Chat**

* * *

><p>"How did everything go today?"<p>

Kasumi looked at her brother, his face calm and content, "Fine."

They were sitting on the top of the courtyard steps, watching Ayane practice with the clan. Her skills were always incredible. She didn't mind a good challenge every now and again. She had already beaten the clan's highly skilled ninja, next were only three: The Princess, Ryu and the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan.

Despite how soft Kasumi appeared, she did learn a thing or too from doing combat with her brother. He never went easy on her despite the fact that she was his younger sister. Hayate believed that someone had to be strong to be a leader and if that meant leaving the girl with a couple cuts and bruises, then so be it.

"Care to explain?" he asked, his tone the same as always.

After Aizen's servant Ulquiorra escorted her home, she had a bath prepared for her. It was a bit early in the afternoon, but her muscles were sore from her long journey around that massive castle. She didn't want to think about anything at the time and just sat in the water her mind completely blank. A couple of lady servants ran inside just to make sure, she wasn't drowning or anything.

She knew she couldn't run from the problem, but it's nice to just get away from it for a while.

After her bath, she grabbed a simple yellow kimono and was about to get ready for flute lessons, but got a message from her brother saying that he wanted to see her.

Now here she sat with him, under the sunset sky watching the men practice their combat skills. Hayate had said that he missed days like these, were the two of them would sit and just talk about whatever came to their minds. She missed those times too, but she could sense the tension between and wanted to do anything to have the air clear.

"What do you wish to know?" she answered, giving the servant a smile as she poured her more tea. Kasumi grabbed the cup, setting it down on her lap, waiting for her brother to respond.

"Tell me whatever you like."

She gave a sigh before she touched the cup to her lips, letting the warm liquid slide down her windpipe, "It was nice. It was big. I didn't get to see all of it."

"And what did you get to see?" he questioned, his eyes scanning over the hard-working man in the courtyard.

"I meet a couple of servants, saw the kitchen, and was introduced to a couple of rooms," she replied, putting the cup back down on her lap. Her voice was soft. She wasn't trying to show any emotion to how much she still hated the idea.

Hayate finally looked at her, seeing how tense she was, "See anything that you liked?"

"The garden," she said back, images flowing inside of her head, "It was beautiful and big, with ponds and many flowers."

"Is that all?"

"Uh-huh," she said with a nod of her head, "you should come with me sometime, whenever you aren't busy." As the young Princess continued to sip her drink, he showed a hidden smile, mumbling the words, "I've seen plenty."

Kasumi stared off into the red sky, letting the voice in her head speak to her. She was still sorting through many different ideas, but the biggest one of all was Aizen. He wasn't the man that the rumors painted him to be. He was different. Warm, friendly, and deadly handsome. His eyes didn't read anything about him being selfish, he seemed gentle and sweet, and maybe she misunderstood him all this time. But still there was that one part of her that couldn't help but shake that something was wrong. Maybe there was something else that she wasn't seeing yet…

"Did you see him?"

The orange-haired girl snapped out of her thoughts, "what?"

"Did you see him?" Hayate repeated, turning his heads toward him, "Did you meet Lord Aizen."

"Oh…" she replied, her eyes falling to the ground, "uh-huh."

"What did he say?"

She shook her head, "Nothing important, just about how he was glad to meet me. He said I could comeback whenever I pleased."

Hayate nodded to her words, but didn't reply.

Her heart seemed to sink, making her turn attention back to the sky. Her brother isn't a cold person although he seemed that way. Ever since the death of their parents, he was focused on one thing and one thing only and that was making the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan thrive. To carry on their dad's dream.

That wasn't her dream at the time, but she figured he was dedicated so much because he was the head of the clan. Her brother was always sweet and caring, but even he had a hard child-hood and strived to meet the expectations their father.

She wanted to do whatever she could to help Hayate succeed in that dream and marrying Aizen seemed like the only way to make it happen. But even she still had to disagree to this idea.

"Brother…" she spoke up, her voice falling from how much she was hesitating.

Hayate noticed, "what is it Kasumi?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between our clans?" she asked.

It took her brother sometime to answer. There was so much more to her question then she realized. He was prepared to tell her the truth yet. True, she had a right to know, but he didn't want her too. He didn't want to see her in the depression that he was left in. The truth was just too complicated…

"I will tell you, when I feel that you are ready to handle the truth," he answered simply.

She let her emotions pour into her voice, "But you don't know…"

"Do you wanna know how I know that you can't handle the truth yet," he asked, his intense gaze meeting hers, "You're too sensitive. I'm sorry Kasumi. I don't want to see you as scarred as I was."

"But Brother…"

"Listen to me Kasumi," he replied, his voice a bit stern, "Trust me when I say this: the truth is too much for you to handle."

She stared back into his gaze, already feeling wetness in her eyes. She blinked back her tears, sniffling in the process and changing the subject, "And you still want me to marry Aizen, huh?"

Hayate let out a deep breath, before swallowing his emotions back down to contain them, "Yes, I still do. But I want you to understand why."

"Yeah I know," she responded quickly, "To help the clan."

Hayate reached over and placed his hands over hers. He hated seeing his sister so upset, but this is what needed to be done to lift the horrible name that hung over them for their mistakes, "Please Kasumi. Understand."

"_I can't understand something if I don't know about it,"_ she thought. She moved her hands so they squeezed her brother's tightly, wanting to see if she could change his mind about the whole idea, but sometimes when his mind was set, there was no room for a new idea.

It was still to early to decide whether or not she was fond of the idea. She was still leaning towards no, but deep down she knew that there was a connection between her and the Lord.

She finally gave a nod, "Yes Hayate."

He gave her a light kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hand back. She definitely got her soft, sweet attitude from their mother.

He returned his gaze to the courtyard, Ayane giving further instructions to the men. Sometimes he thought, what would he do without her. He was shocked to learn the truth that they were blood-related, but he didn't regret it. She was strong asset to the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. He wished Kasumi had her personality, but even he knew that he would miss her sweetness.

Kasumi didn't want to think about it anymore. She still had some time to decide things for herself, but right now all she wanted was to release her tensions and she knew exactly how to do that.

She stood up from her spot, making her brother look up at him in confusion. In seconds her kimono pooled at her feet, revealing her blue ninja costume that she had underneath. She always felt her tension leave her whenever she did something she liked. She liked fighting her sister. It made her stronger and their bond closer to together.

She took a kunai from behind her back and called out her sister's name, "Ayane!"

The purple-haired ninja looked up from the courtyard to see the Princess looking right at her. She threw the knife in her hand and easily she caught it, but didn't expect the young girl to clash her sword against it. It took Ayane by surprise. She pushed back with enough force and sent Kasumi backwards, doing a flip before she landed on her feet.

Kasumi smiled when she picked up her head, "Your reflexes are getting pretty."

"Practice makes perfect," Ayane replied with smirk, tossing the knife in the air. She caught the handle and took her stance, smiling as well, "anytime you're ready."

Kasumi stood up, getting into her stance as well, pointing her sword at her; "I won't go easy on you."

"Neither will I."

Hayate couldn't help but laugh and sit back to enjoy the sister. Maybe this was the moment that one of the girls would finally beat the other.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter was alittle short, but only because I wanted to let Kasumi and Hayate have that talk before I carried on with the story. I also wanting to leave you guys with question, throwing out hints about what why the clans are fighting and what could have happened. <strong>_

_**Well that is the end of chapter 4. **_

_**I don't know if I gave away the whole Kasumi and Aizen thing yet, but it's pretty clear.**_

_**But I won't say much, cause I don't want to spoil it.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed.**_

_**And I'll try to post up as much as possible.**_

_**Till next time!**_


	5. The Hayabusa Clan

_**Hi-hi *waves* **_

_**IDK, I'm really excited as I type this.**_

_**School is great thank you for asking.**_

_**I've been plotting this story out more**_

_**And I'm excited to write out the other chapters.**_

_**Just adds to the drama and the first COMPLETE lemon scene will be done.**_

_**Sorry to get you guys excited now.**_

_**Again a BIG THANKS to **__**ROSE53289**_

_**Thanks much for your review and I'm glad you like the story**_

_**And I hope you guys (the readers) enjoy it too.**_

_**Okay, no more chitchat let's go now. **_

_**WARNINGS: …none that I can think of…**_

_**OKAY STORY TIME!**_

_**ENJOY YOU GUYS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**The Hayabusa Clan**

* * *

><p>The green-eyed ninja walked down the streets of the region, not at all bothered by the townspeople. It was easier to travel from place to place by just poofing there, but he enjoyed the simplest things in life and listening to nature was one of them.<p>

The townspeople greeted him with smiles and bows and although he accepted them, he really didn't need the respect. He may have been the son of Jo Hayabusa, the true leader of the Hayabusa Clan, but not even he wanted the attention. He didn't think that he deserved such a title, even with this level of skill. His dad was still around and until the old man passed away, he was the son and nothing more.

He pulled his mask from his face, the heat starting to get to him. It was towards the middle of the summer and the sun was like an oven. Of course walking around in black didn't help, but this was his favorite attire, it gave him the advantage to hide from his enemy at night.

He was returning for a mission given to him by Hayate earlier. The more the ninja thought about, he couldn't believe that it's been so long since the two have been friends.

Born only a couple months apart, the two boys had been friends ever since they were in diapers. Ryu was older then the two and his dad had said that when they were little they seemed inseparable, they even fought over the same toys.

Since their dads had been friends for quite sometime as well, it was pretty clear that they were going to be too. His dad normally stayed in the mountains, but that wasn't until he was at least old enough to watch himself. He had servants all his life taking care of him. He used to enjoy the pampering, but he didn't want everybody's help all the time; he wanted to do things on his own.

He remembered a time, when him and Hayate had both turned around the age of thirteen that was when they had their first match. Their dads were just having a friendly competition, seeing which son was the strongest. Of course the game was a tie and they both had been beaten up pretty bad. That was also the day that he had meet Kasumi. She was pretty shy girl and never came around a lot, but when she saw her brother on the floor, gasping for air, she had to run to his side and ask if he had an "owie"

He gave a small chuckle to the thought, remembering how cute and little she was.

A couple years later, around the age of fifteen for them, that was when their parents had died. Jo had gone to see the bodies, so he was left with Hayate, Kasumi, and his new half-sister Ayane. Jo insisted that he take Hayate, so the three waited until they returned.

It was that day when Hayate had Ryu promise to watch over Kasumi. Sure, he did that on regular basis, but now it was more serious. Hayate didn't say much about the death of his parents and Jo didn't tell him either, it wasn't until later Hayate told the truth and Ryu could see why he kept silent. He was worried for his best friend and wanted to do anything to help him out.

He didn't mind working for the Lord of the Mugen Tenshin N.C. After the war that happened, he made sure that he'd help them come back together.

The ninja continued to venture down the street, flashing a nice smile to all those who gave him a warm welcome, making a couple of girls awe in response. Sorry to break their lively hearts, but he only had his eyes for one girl.

He reached the Mugen Tenshin N.C. doors and grabbed for the handle, giving a nod to the guards. Just as he pulled the door open, a figure fell out, knocking into his chest. "Whoa," he said with concern, grabbing onto their shoulders. The young figured looked up, her orange-y eyes big, "Oh Ryu…"

She quickly pulled away realizing what arms she just fell into, a faint blush on her face, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" "Slow down," he replied, seeing how shocked she was, "You seem to be in hurry."

Her heartbeat slowed down, her hand resting over her chest, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to you using the front door."

"I just got back from a mission," he answered, "a nice walk could do some good. Going somewhere?" He noticed how dressed up she was. Nothing anything special, but just a normal pink kimono, her orange hair tied up with a flower on the side. She blushed to his wondering eyes, "I'm um…going to go see Lord Aizen…again."

What would that mark it? Her fifth day to the castle? She had returning a lot more recently…not that it bothered him... As long as she was happy and came home with a smile on her face, all was well…

He cleared his throat, "Alright then…" He really didn't know what to say, after all it was her decision and to him, it seemed like she had grown attached to the Lord. That was good news. Hayate said that she seemed to stop arguing with him about the marriage thing.

She bowed sweetly and walked past her protector, letting the guards on the outside escort her.

Ryu ignored his sudden thoughts and walked to the front doors, sliding them open, and stepping inside. He walked through the halls, turning left and right. The servants addressed him properly and moved out of his way to let him through. No matter how many times he told people to not treat him like a prince, they just never listened.

"Well, well, how are you Master Ryu."

The ninja stopped to see the old woman know as Sayoko in his presence. She gave a sweet smile to him. He had grown used to her. She was mainly Kasumi's number one servant was very grateful that he could count on someone else to watch the Princess. Plus she would tease him for time to time, leaving him in suspense about how a certain girl had a crush on him. For some reason he was dying to know.

"Greetings Sayoko," he replied with a bow.

"Oh no," she answered with a wave of her hand, "I'm no one special, no need for such respect." She added a chuckle to her words; Ryu gave a small smile, "Have you seen Lord Hayate?"

"In the Great Hall, he's been in there all morning. He wished for no one to disturb him."

"Is he alright?"

She shook her head, "he seems stressed, but I really can't say. I haven't seen him. By the way did you see the Princess on your way here?"

He nodded.

She gave a whistle, "That girl has fallen pretty hard now. She's crushing big time."

"On the Lord?" he questioned, surprised that the words escaped his mouth. "It's someone tall, dark and handsome…hey those are the three words I use to describe you," she chuckled to herself, seeing on his face twisted with confusion, "don't let me keep you."

She gave the son of Jo Hayabusa another smile and returned to her daily routine. She was always confusing him with her words. He shook his head and continued to his journey to the Great Hall, sensing the stillness in the quiet air.

When he entered the Hall, the silence engulfed him, leaving his body still. He could sense a presence but in the far back of the room. It was negative, a bit of anger and confusion as well. Hayate was having on his deep thought moments. Ryu gave a sigh…that man just never took a rest.

He closed the door and stepped more inside to hear a grunt and whoosh of air. He looked down the Hall to see that one of the doors was closed. He heard another grunt and the sound of a sword slicing the air.

He was practicing…

Now Ryu knew that something was wrong. Whenever the brown-haired boy got frustrated or mad, he would take his sword and disappear around the castle somewhere, mainly the small bamboo forest by the house, and channel his angry in his skills. Ryu was the only one daring enough to take him on.

He walked to the closed door, waiting for the reply to let the person inside know that he was coming in.

The movement stopped inside and Ryu took that as his cue walk in. He slid open the door to see a back facing him. Hayate had his eyes closed, his breathing easy as he inhaled and exhaled.

"The servants tell me that you trapped yourself inside this room," Ryu said first breaking the poisoned air, closing the door behind him.

"I just wanted some time to think," Hayate replied in a simple tone. From the sound of his voice, he sounded so unsure, so confused about something, and battling himself for having to bottle up the truth for so long. Ryu didn't like seeing his friend like this…there just wasn't much he could do.

"Did you do what I asked?" Hayate spoke, stilling facing straight ahead.

"Of course," the ninja replied with a small bow, "I came to tell you that it went smoothly." Hayate took a deep breath, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders, but he still felt pretty heavy. The feeling appeared when he listened to his sister talk the morning away. She was describing the last couple of days with the Lord and Hayate wasn't fond of how highly she spoke of him, he much preferred her hating his guts like she used too. He was glad to see her happy, but she only saw one side of that man…not all of him.

"Good," he replied with a sleep-ish tone. Hayate rolled his neck around, cracking a few of the bones, the pain staying for about a second. All morning he wanted to do something to help him think and swinging his sword around was helpful, but an opponent would be better.

"Ryu…" he said.

In no more then a couple of seconds, Ryu grabbed the sword from his back, blocking the attack of his best friend. Hayate had a tense gaze in his eyes as he struggled with the other ninja. Ryu was truly the only opponent, aside from his deceased father, who was a worthy fighter.

The Lord finally pushed back, landing on his feet a distance away. It was a small space, so that meant that he couldn't do as much damage without destroying the house. Ryu waited for his next attack, he was helping his friend as best as he could by having a small sparing match. It amazed him how much better the boy felt after.

Hayate swung his sword again from below, Ryu blocked and continuously their blades bit on anothers, making clashing sounds.

"I can't seem to figure it out," Hayate spoke as they battled. Ryu was left wide open and Hayate took a swing, but hit nothing but air. Ryu moved just in time and by his side, brought his sword down. The Lord brought his blade behind him, stopping the assault. "What is bothering you?" the black ninja asked.

Hayate throw off the other's sword, moving off to the distance and took his stance, "Is she ready to hear the truth?"

Their swords went back to dancing, the sound of metal against metal.

"Maybe it is time she learns the truth," Ryu replied, ducking from his opponent's weapon.

"I don't think she's ready," Hayate replied.

"She seems old enough to handle the truth. You are only hurting her more from not letting her know."

Hayate feared the day he would have to tell his little sister about the tragedy of the war, their clan and their parents. When he heard the news, he was left stunned and shocked, mainly depressed from the situation. He was born to be fearless, born to be tough, but the minute he heard this, he couldn't hold back his tears.

"It break her heart if she knew," the brown-haired ninja said back. Hayate brought his sword down letting Ryu drop his guard. His eyes were on the floor, deep in thought. There was little Ryu could do, but he did as much as he could.

"It's breaking her more since she is hidden from the truth," Ryu spoke, "If you won't you tell her, _HE_ will. It'd be best if she heard it from you."

Hayate already knew that. If he told her the truth, then he would do it gently and say what needs to be said, but if _HE_ told her, she'd be shattered like broken glass. Not to mention all the extra stuff he would add. There was just so much Kasumi had no idea about, it'd be suicide to let her know now. But the more he kept it inside the more dangerous the impact would be later.

The Lord gave a sigh and returned his sword back, a small smile on his face. Ryu could sense the tensions loosen and he too returned his sword.

"You truly are my only worthy opponent. Even help set my head straight," Hayate spoke. The other ninja walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You suffered enough. I want to help you heal."

Hayate brushed his hand off and still gave him a small smile, "And for that I am grateful." He took another big inhale of the air and felt his body tense up. He needed to rest, especially feeling that the giant weight was removed from his shoulders.

He turned to leave, Ryu standing in the middle off the room unsure of what to do next. Before Hayate left the room completely, he slightly turned his head, "Go on. Your jobs are done for the day. Relax." Although Ryu was a bit uneasy, since it looked like his friend was still unsure, he took a respectable bow and responded, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Ryu returned to his manor, taking a shower to rid himself of sweat and dirt. The reason he began taking missions and following orders from The Mugen Tenshin N.C was to help put them back on their feet. Lord Aizen may have controlled the whole region, but The Mugen Tenshin N.C was second to him. They were such a famous clan that having them involved in the war made them lower then dirt. Of course they still had their spot for second, but that was only because the Lord had such a generous heart.<p>

That wasn't really the cause. Ryu knew exactly what was going on between the two clans. He finds it shocking that Hayate managed to hide the secret so long. It was truly an embarrassment.

It wasn't his place to say and he promised Hayate that he wouldn't say anything, but he began to worry for the girl. She seemed so attached to Aizen in the last couple of days. That man was cable of so much; he'd break her like a twig. He didn't want to say anything, but he didn't want to see her get hurt either. Of course it bothered him, when he learned that _HE_ wanted to marry her. The only question he had been: Why?

He left his towel in his room, only walking around in a pair of bottoms in the halls. His servants around the manor cleared the way for him, giving him greetings as normal. He really wasn't fond of the pampered life, but it did have its up sides.

As one of the servants moved out the way, she accidentally dropped the vase, the glass pieces shattering on the floor by Ryu's feet.

"I'm so sorry My Lord," she pleaded about ready to pick up the discarded pieces. He put a hand up to spot her and picked them up himself, "It's alright. Here, I'll pick them up. I wouldn't want you cutting your fingers."

Her eyes were shinning to his softness, "Thank you sir." He gave her a gentlemen smile and sent her off as he went to go throw the glass away.

He continued his journey down the hall until he reached his destination. He slid the doors open and viewed the room. It was by the Grand hall, but it really didn't have a name. Ryu named it the quiet more since he was normally in there when he wanted time to think…and these were one of those moments.

Closing the door behind him, he took a seat in the middle of the room, his legs criss-cross. He took a deep breath inhaling the silent air, his body starting to relax. He visited this room a lot more as the days went by. It started when he learned about the whole marriage ceremony. From what Hayate told him, the idea was presented to him at least a month before he told Kasumi. He didn't discover it until at least a couple weeks ago. Oh, how time flies…

The idea still bothered him on why he cared so much. There were so many questions he asked himself…was it because Hayate told him so late? Because Aizen had come up with such an idea? Because Hayate had agreed to the idea despite all that happened? Or was it because Kasumi was starting to grow attached to him…?

He let out a heavy sigh, his chest raising and falling, his green eyes closing again. Who cared? He shouldn't be thinking about this. He had more important things to discuss with himself.

The ninja shook his muscles before he inhaled more air and tried to once more relax. His thoughts were swimming in his head over and over again, letting him know what he needed to accomplish. For one he needed to make sure that he taught his men a couple more combat skills and have them go through an exercise.

What else was there…?

Oh, he had to make sure he looked over the weapons room before having a couple servants clean it up. Make sure that the garden was attended too…go over the blue-prints with his father to set up another side of the house…

Those were the minor things; the only thing really important was to…make sure he found a wife.

He really disliked the idea. He figured that he didn't need one, he was doing fine on his own. He would raise his clan by himself. That was his goal until his father spoke up and said, "What if you get killed and I'm not around anymore? You need someone to take over the clan."

After that, he knew what needed to be done, but he really didn't think of any one for the position. He really wasn't looking either. He had a couple ideas in mind, but he wasn't truly committed to them. The ideal women for him was someone kind, gentle, soft, yet knew when she had to take charge. Someone who loved him deeply and could adjust to his lifestyle. Someone who he could always look forward to when he came home.

It sounded like a fantasy but his dream girl was closer then he thought...

Her beautiful orange hair, fruit colored eyes, and creamy soft skin. A sweet smile and a heart as pure as white. A gentle and kind personality, maybe a little shy as well. Her voice as smooth as a song, her touch even smoother. A welcoming face and passionate movements.

Ryu found it surprising that she had been there all along. They grew up together, like brother and sister. He watched over, making sure that no harm was to come. A best friend to her brother and a worthy adversary. A punching bag for the half-sister yet a man she looked up too. It just seemed right…

He felt bad that he let his feelings grow so big, but who was he to deny them? In truth he was deeply in love with her just as she was with him. Having to hide the secret so others didn't know. He hated the idea of the girl falling in love with that man but who was he to say anything?

"Is it me or is the air thick in this room?" a voice came.

The boy opened his eyes, looking to his left to see the true Lord standing by the door. The man slid the door closed, a fatherly smile on his face. Ryu quickly stood up, bowing to his father in respect and honor, "Welcome home father. I didn't expect you to be home so soon."

"Well I do come down from the mountain every blue moon, you know," the older man joked.

Jo Hayabusa, the Lord of the Hayabusa clan, had returned from his many trips. Quite often he would travel to the mountain to have time to himself to study, think, or train. He would be gone for a couple months then magically reappear in the manor. But this time, his dad only seemed to be gone for 2 months, so why did he return to suddenly?

"How did you know I would be in here?" his son asked, taking his seat once more.

"This is where I would come when my head was about to explode. It's good to have some time to yourself," his dad replied taking a seat infront of him.

Ryu nodded to his words. His father was the only man he truly looked up too. Sure he was bit hard on him as a child, but the results definitely paid off. His mother was the only one he loved as well. So sweet and nice, she was definitely what completed his dad. He was grateful for having them as he grew up.

"You came home early. Did something happen?" Ryu asked.

"I heard the news about the Mugen Tenshin N.C marriage to the Lord," he replied back, "I thought I'd come down and see what was happening. Plus, I wanted to talk to you. Were you thinking about what I said?"

Ryu nodded, "Yes Father. I haven't come to a decision yet."

"Really?" Jo asked, more in a smart-alec tone. Ryu was a stubborn child, that much was obvious and although he may have kept to himself there was some-things he just couldn't hide, "Well, there's Christie, the silent assassin, she's a real beauty or Kokoro, she seems real sweet, or…"

"Or?" Ryu questioned, not really liking his Father's choices.

"There's always the Princess of the Mugen Tenshin N.C, just in case things don't work out."

His son let out a sigh, "The decision was already made."

"But it could change," his dad countered, "I've always liked that girl. She's so sweet and kind. She's a girl who does seem fit to be a mother and a loving wife…"

"Father, please," Ryu said in a serious tone.

He heard his son's warning tone and dropped the subject. He then stood up from his spot and headed to the door, he was tired from his long journey he wanted to rest. Before he left the room, he slightly looked over his shoulder at his son, speaking, "You know how I meet your mother? She was to be married to some other man although her heart belonged to me. I was in love with her as well and took a daring chance. You know the history between those two families; you could give that girl a better life then what's in store for her Ryu. I want you to be happy. I'm not saying rebel, but take that chance and let her know how you feel. It wouldn't hurt to try."

The boy heard the door close and exhaled his breathing. His father's words always burned into his mind, making sure he never forgot. True, it was a daring move, but he wanted to protect her from the danger in the near future.

It was pretty clear that Ryu Hayabusa wanted to marry Kasumi, the Princess of the Mugen Tenshin N.C.

He just didn't know what to do…

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter took me a total of three weeks to finish. I'm actually pretty upset at myself for not getting it done earlier but I also need to learn to organize my schedule first and make time for activities.<strong>_

_**Regardless school comes first…I know, but I have a job to do for fanfiction and I'M NOT STOPPING NOW!**_

_**I hope I didn't make Jo Hayabusa seem out of character. In truth I haven't really meet him, I just got an outline of him, but I pictured that he be a bit stern, so I tried to include that in there.**_

_**So sorry this chapter took much longer. This one was to let you guys know Ryu's side of the story and know how he was feeling.**_

_**Chapter 6 will arrive shortly because it's going to be the turning point in the story. And we finally get to meet Aizen!**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Thanks for reading, you guys.**_


	6. Spending Time with Aizen

_**All right we are back on track now**_

**_Chapter 6 is now here_**

_**And waiting to be read.**_

_**It takes me awhile to figure out what to tell you guys…**_

_**Well I'll just give you a small summary for right now**_

_**Because of the name that hangs over the Mugen Tenshin N.C, Kasumi either has to marry The Lord of the region to clear their name or curse the family further. How can she love him, when her heart belongs to her guardian?**_

_**Well that sounded pretty crappy; so let me give you a rundown of this chapter.**_

_**This chapter has the turning point in the story.**_

_**That's all I will say.**_

_**Thank you guys are reading.**_

_**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far**_

**_And with that…_**

_**Let's jump into the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Spending Time with Aizen**

* * *

><p>"Brother! I'll be leaving now!"<p>

The Princess put on her shoes before leaving the castle. She was in a rush to get to her destination. She was looking forward to spending more time with him and of course his servants. They were quite the characters.

After not hearing a response, she looked behind her, noticing that he was no longer there, but a servant replacing him.

"Sorry Princess," the servant said, "The Lord wanted to be alone."

"Very well, thank you," she replied, her face turning upside down, "please let him know of my absence and that I shall be back before dark."

The servant nodded, making sure the Princess was satisfied before leaving. She grabbed the umbrella Lady Sayoko had handed her and made her way to the front gate. The sun's rays had been shining on the region more often since the middle of summer was coming closer. It felt nice to feel the sunshine but too much was quite an annoyance.

The servants up front greeted her with a bow and asked where she would like to go. She answered and quickly they followed her order, one man escorting her.

There weren't any words to describe how amazing her days had been. She's been to the Lord's manor at least every day since last week. He said she could visit anytime she wanted, so she took him up on his offer. She, herself, was drawn to the castle and hated whenever she left.

The first three days, she got a tour of the manor, getting familiar with the place. Gin was her normal escort, but the servant Grimmjow got to show her around too. His presence was comforting and he always had a smartass remark.

On the fourth day she finally got to spend time with him…and he was just…_amazing_. Her heart skipped a beat to the thought of his name. What she thought she knew about the Lord was completely mistaken when she got to have some time with him. He was so…sweet, so gentle, caring, and nice too…there weren't any words she could use to describe him.

She would always come home with a smile on her face and never stopped talking how her day was spent. Around that time her brother had seem to grow distance and she barely saw him around the castle anymore. Whenever she was home the servants would tell her how he was inside the Great Hall all day, saying nothing to anybody.

She started to grow worried. Hayate never acted like before, so why now? Whenever she did get to see him, he would say that he was too busy or he was tired or some other lame excuse. Asking Ayane didn't help, since she seemed too upset about it as well and asking her protector wasn't much help. All Ryu said was that he just had a lot on his mind.

That didn't make anything better. She was going to stay home today and plan something for her and her brother to do, but that was until he asked her if she was leaving. She said that she would stay home, but Hayate preferred she went out. She stressed the point about him staying locked up, but he kept replying that he was fine.

He was a terrible liar…

Her concern for her brother was high, but she couldn't lie about how happy she was right now. The closer she got the more her excitement grew, her mind thinking of ways on how she was going to spend the day.

She had gotten to learn more about the Lord piece by piece and she couldn't help her emotions. His personality was perfect, his charm a poison, and his looks would make any girl faint. She was just stunned that her viewpoint was wrong and instead of being married to a cold and selfish man, she was going to marry a gentle and kind one.

The idea of marriage didn't seem so bad anymore. Sometimes all she ever thought about was what life would be like with him. She could see herself happy and grateful for the life she was given. Yet, there was another _thing_ keeping her from full commitment.

Ryu…her friend…her guardian…her secret love…

The passion for him could never be replaced, but she found it odd that she could like Aizen the same way. Meeting this man about a week ago, already her emotions for him burned like fire. He never left her mind; he was all she could think about…

"Princess."

Kasumi left her thoughts and noticed that they were at his castle. "Thank you," she replied before walking past him and to the gate. The servants there gave her a bow and opened the doors, welcoming her inside. Her excitement grew, but she did her best not to show it.

She walked down the path and up the set of stairs only to be greeted by Aizen's right-hand man.

Gin Ichimaru was sitting on one of the mini-statutes with his legs crossed, that normal fox smile on his face. Kasumi had grown to like this man, after all his personality and funniness was such a laugh. Gin was sweet and caring too, but in his own creepy way.

Next to him stood Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets as usually. She wasn't really close with this servant, but they both seemed to have an understanding of one another. His silence was hard to get passed, but it was something she had gotten used too.

"Well, well, look whose back," Gin smiled, "Ya just couldn' stay away."

"I know you're happy to see me too Gin," she answered back, chuckling to his fox smile. He shrugged his shoulder playfully, "What can I say?"

He climbed off his stool and stood infront of the girl, his shadow towering over her too, "Are ya ready ta go? We have something very fun for ya today."

Her heart jumped in her chest. She was eager to know her surprise, "What is it! Can I see it!"

The fox swung his finger in her face, "Ah, ah, ah…not yet." Her face dropped, making the man giggle and begin to walk inside. Ulquiorra was by her side too, keeping to himself.

She was pretty familiar with the place, so she could probably find her way around. The only thing she hadn't seen was upstairs or the rooms in the way back of the castle. Only when Lord Aizen wanted her to see them, he would introduce them himself. Her curiosity was killing her, but there was so much she already wanted to know. She hadn't got the time yet to ask him all her questions.

The group stopped at a small intersection, the west was the garden, the east the dinning hall, and the north, unknown.

"Ulquiorra would ya mind?" Gin asked him. He nodded his head and stepped toward the west, Kasumi automatically following.

"Where are you going?" she asked the fox. "Nowhere really," he replied and turned to the north. Before Kasumi had time to do anything, Ulquiorra was already a couple steps ahead, expecting her to follow. She may have been a Princess but she didn't feel like one.

As she feel in sync with the servant, she kept her eyes to ground, letting her thoughts control her brain. She was still skeptical about the whole thing. She didn't really have any time to ask the Lord her questions when she was there. He only made an appearance for about a second before he disappeared to somewhere else. He may have been a Lord, but couldn't he at least spare a couple minutes for his fiancée?

She chuckled to herself. Not even wanting to marry him, she still called herself that.

But the thought was changing. From their first encounter, she could tell he was different from what she heard him to be. She felt like she should at least give him a chance. After all he was the son of the pervious hard-working Lord, she was sure he was the same. Plus with that charming smile, deadly good looks, and soft touch, she was sure to fall for him. She hated to admit it, but she has…

Still there was much she wanted to ask him. Why he picked to marry her. Why he thinks he wanted to marry her. How did he know about her? Even questions off the topic: What was your dad like? Is it hard to run a whole region by yourself? Do you want a wife? And of course the last question, she knew she should ask her brother for, but he wasn't going to tell her: What was the history between their two families?

Questions filled her head like a jar. She just hopped she didn't forget any. If anything she was afraid of what was going to happen next. How could she marry someone else, although her heart belonged to another? What was going to happen with Ryu after she was married? She wasn't sure she could get over his marriage…

Things just weren't going the way she hopped…

"The servants and I haven't heard of a date for the wedding," Ulquiorra said.

The comment woke her from her thoughts, leaving her in utter shock, "uh…we haven't really talked about it yet…"

"Why is that?" he asked in his normal tone, "it's not like you have a choice."

His words stung her heart; making her think that there was no way out now, "Have the pervious wives try to do that?"

"Not that I can say," he replied, "Why would they? They should be privileged to marry a man such as himself."

Well when he said it like that, it made Kasumi dislike the idea of marrying him at all.

"You speak so highly of him," she spoke, "why is that?"

Ulquiorra continued his walking pace, not even glancing back at her, "He is a remarkable man. He has such high plans for this region. His viewpoints on life are understandable and he is very unpredictable. You'd be surprised by his nature. As I servant I follow him without question. I am proud to follow him."

That left her speechless. He spoke so fondly of him. He described him as the most amazing person on the planet. She's heard so many sayings about him now, the only thing she could do was to see for herself. Was it what the rumors said him to be true? Or were his servant's right about their master?

As they continued to walk a nice breeze past through them and before she knew it, they were in the garden. The bright green grass painted the ground beautifully, the blue sky adding on.

She was in awe as she walked. One of her most favorite things in life was nature, that's why she had a garden surround her manor. The beautiful flowers, the deep blue lakes, and the countless decorations, along with the insects that came to stay. It was just so beautiful…

They crossed over a small bridge, Kasumi looking at the little ducks that swam by, giving her small quacks. She greeted them a smile and turned back to the servant, shocked to see that he stopped. Behind him was gigantic red-checkered picnic blanket along with a small table filled with snacks and tea.

The black-haired boy fully faced her now, giving her a bow, "We have reached our destination Princess Kasumi. Please wait here until your company has arrived. I shall wait here as well incase you need something."

The Princess walked over to the blanket, putting a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he could rise. She nodded back and with his help sat on the blanket, her legs tucked under her. She felt a little bit at ease, getting to relax in such a place. With Ulquiorra by her side, she was nervous to make a move, but his company was nice, even though he didn't do anything.

To pass her time, she looked over the massive garden, finding what she liked about it most. She had to admit she was a bit jealous of his garden. It was large and well kept. The giant ponds were filled with lily pads and multi-colored fish. Many different types of flowers as well the trees and their shadows keeping the ground cool. The grass was well nourished too, the green fluff looking as soft as clouds.

She wondered if she would enjoy her life like this. Of course a garden wasn't convincing, but she didn't mind owning this herself. Her heart felt at ease, so that must have meant something. That maybe she did belong here by his side.

As she continued to view, her eyes were fixed on two figures coming her way. On the other side, the Lord himself and his servant was making their way towards them. She started to feel nervous again. The Lord…was on his way…over here…with her? Her tummy was swarming with giant butterflies now, but then she thought why? He was probably making an appearance and then leaving again. Her heartbeat seemed to slow down now.

Gin was making light conversation with his Lord before they reached the young Princess sitting on the blanket. He went to go retrieve his Lord while Ulquiorra escorted her here. Believe it or not, Gin wasn't the one who planned it all…it was the Lord, himself.

"Thank you Ulquiorra," the Lord spoke. His voice was music to the girl's ears, although she did her best not to show it. Said boy bowed to him and joined Gin's side. The brown-haired man turned toward them, speaking, "Thank you two very much for following out your task. Now, please, leave us, I liked so time with her."

"Ya hear that Princess," Gin laughed, "Ya future husband wants ta spend time with ya." Aizen didn't have to say anything when he gave a look to Gin. It was one of those looks that said _–Gin-_ with such a warning tone. The fox continued to chuckled before he bowed to the two of them, taking off with the black-haired boy.

Kasumi finally managed to look up at him, taking in his physical appearance. He was handsome all right; there was no doubt about that. When he looked down at her with that warm smile, she averted her eyes to the grass, hopping he didn't catch her stare.

He smiled more to her shyness and took his seat next to her, sitting criss-cross, "And how are you this evening?"

"Fine…" she answered simply, her nerves heard in her voice.

"It's clear today, isn't it?" he said, hopping to strike up some conversation. She looked to the sky and then nodded as a response. He couldn't hear it, but her heart was racing in her chest, the beats like a drum. The heat rushed to her face, yet it didn't show. She was a statue in his presence.

He chuckled, "You seemed more talkative the first day I meet you."

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke, in a surprised tone, "I just…"

"No need to apologize," he said back, "I understand that you must be nervous I mean after all you finally get to spend time with a man you barely know and yet are to wed in about a few days."

His words made her eyes drop, she still wasn't comfortable about the idea, let alone agreeable with it, "Can we…not talk about the wedding? I don't mean to delay time I just…"

"Say no more," he replied, "Go ahead and give it some thought. I don't mean to rush you. Lets enjoy the time we have today."

The Lord sat back on his arm and grabbed a tiny sandwich from the platter. He gave her a smirk, making her blush like a rose.

For one she could tell he was a considerate and caring man. It was funny. In his past marriages they were married at least a week later. Already it's been a week for them and yet she barely knew the simple things about him. He must've cared a lot if he was giving her extra time.

The Princess figured that she should relax too, so she moved her legs to the side of her and grabbed the small teapot, pouring them both a hot cup. It was nice to just sit in the silence, the breeze whirling around them. They mainly made small talk, talking about simple things. She wanted to ask her questions, but she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere.

"Favorite color?" she asked, taking a piece of bread from her sandwich and popping it into her mouth.

"Hm…I'd have to say…brown," he replied taking a sip of his tea, "it matches the color of my eyes and hair after all."

She chuckled, "True."

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" he asked. She shook her head, lowering her cup to her lap, "Not all, but I figured that we start with simple things."

"I think we covered all that, if you quizzed me right now, I'm sure I'd pass," he replied with that usually charming smile. She viewed his face once more and it brought a smile to her face, "You're a lot different then they said…"

"Who said?" he asked.

She gasped and covered her mouth, "_Did I just say that out loud?" _Kasumi removed her hands from her mouth, repeating herself, "Did I just say that out loud?" He nodded. She knew she just couldn't change the subject now, "The rumors. They don't match up to show how you truly are."

"Don't believe everything you hear," he said back, his tone serious, "I've heard them myself. Although I don't disagree with them, I certainly don't approve of them, but there's not much I can do to stop them."

His brown eyes store off into the distance, his look intense. She could tell he was upset by the rumors, upset that his people spoke about him with such words, but even she knew that they all didn't talk like that, "But you know they speak of good things too. They say how kind and warm-hearted you are. Surely you hear that."

"I have, but people tend to remember the bad things most," he replied, talking more or less to the wind with a heavy sigh.

"It must be hard," she spoke, "being held with such a huge responsibility at such a young age. How did you manage to make time for this today?"

"I wanted the break," he said back and grabbed her hand, "And I wanted to spend the time with you."

A blush appeared on her face, as he looked deep into her orange eyes. He seemed to be looking into her soul. She tore her eyes away, averting them to the ground and let out a small chuckle, "I'm no one special."

"You are special to me," he replied, softness in his voice. The blush grew brighter, the heat rushing to her white cheeks. His hands felt warm as they squeezed hers between them. The butterflies in her stomach were swarming, her heart beat picking up speed, her thoughts telling her that this is where she should be: in this castle as his wife. She wanted that thought to become a reality.

She smiled sweetly and then spoke, "Um…you must be tired from work…please, come lie down." His chocolate eyes grew softer and happily he obliged. He moved around slowly, lowering his head onto her lap. She hesitated at first, unsure if she should let her hands touch him.

Once he was rested, his eyes were closed, and he inhaled the sweet air. He looked so peaceful and very handsome in his conscious slumber. He took off his black-rimmed glasses, the glare of the sun uncomfortable.

The Princess finally lowered her hands. One rested on the top of his brown locks, the threads soft under her palm. One of his hands was laying limb by her knees, while the other was flat on his chest. Hesitantly she threaded her fingers with his, receiving a squeeze back from him. Her heartbeat returned to normal and she started to relax again.

The cool air felt nice as it blew around them. She smoothed her hand back, pushing his hair from his face repeatedly, feeling her face grow hot from just watching him. She could call him handsome all she wanted, but it did not seem like enough. His features were so relaxed…so calm… it felt like a scene from a movie. The whole thing felt right.

A strand of hair fell past her shoulders. She gently pushed it behind her ear and returned her hand were it once was. This moment was just so peaceful…

"Tell me…" she whispered.

"Tell you what?" he asked back.

"Anything," she replied, "I've always wanted to meet the son of the Lord. I want to hear your side of the story."

He chuckled, "What do you wish to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

He exhaled some air, opening his eyes a bit, revealing a serious face; "I became the lord at the age of six. My father was a remarkable man for as long as I knew him. He didn't pass away, however, until I was at least 8 or 9. He didn't quit being the leader; he just wanted to die in peace after all his hard work. My father fell badly ill and they did what they could to keep him alive. He was getting better, yet getting worse as well. He died peacefully, so I guess you can say I became the Lord at the age of 8, truly."

"He was a good man. Very respectful, so kind-hearted, always thinking of what was best for his region, " Aizen let out a small chuckle to a memory before he spoke again, "I remember how he would always come into my room and share his plans with me, telling him his dreams and goals for us. Sadly those dreams did not come true, but I'm doing everything in my power to do so. I believe his dreams will be successful and I plan to see them come true."

Kasumi listened intently, piecing all the pieces together in her head, "_He must've of really looked up to his dad."_ Thoughts off her dad flashed in her head too. Thinking of her brother as well, since he was the daddy's boy in the family

He continued, "I'm glad my dad is resting in piece. My mother was a gentle woman as well, but she left the family when I was at least 4 years old. I don't remember much about her, but she was always by my side. She would always cook and take care of me. Always putting me to sleep and tucking me in. My father said that she wanted to teach me to grow up independently, to not relay on the servants as much. I've seen a couple of pictures of her and her beauty is exquisite. That was the first thing my dad saw."

He smiled to himself before moving his face to look up at her. Slowly he ran a finger down the side of her cheek, feeling the soft skin, "I've told you how beautiful you are right?"

She nodded back, a blush reappearing once again.

"Just checking," he replied, turning back to his normal position. He exhaled some air before he spoke again, "The servants here are just here. I use them, but not really. Thanks to my mother's teachings, I don't relay on them as much. I guess you can say that they just live here. The only people I really conversant with are the councilmen. Well them and two other people."

"I met Gin when I was a child. My mother saw the family on the streets and knew that, that was no place to raise a child. **Chuckle **The minute I saw Gin smile up at me with dirty smudges on his face, I just knew that we would be the best of friends. Kaname, however, has a different story. His family has served under mine for decades. I met him as a child as well, but he was more timid back then. He would always be so scared to approach me over even say 'hi' from a distance. That boy had such brains, that I requested that he serve by my side. Kaname is more of my business consort. He plans to carry out my father's dreams and goals with me."

The Princess continued to stroke his hair softly as he spoke. There wasn't much she really wanted to say. She could listen to him talk for hours and hours. If anything she was happy that she got to meet the man behind the rumors.

"Anything else I should add?" he asked.

It was at that moment when a thought popped inside of the girl's head. She meant to ask the question for quite sometime now, but she was nervous to ask. But if she didn't ask now, she probably wouldn't get an answer later.

"Um…You said you tell me why," she spoke, already feeling that she should not have asked, "Why…do you want…to marry…me?"

He let out another deep sigh and locked his chocolate eyes on the garden. His sigh made her heart sink. His gaze wasn't intense or serious; it was more of a sad expression, "All my life I was obeying the rules. The servant's rules, the Kingdom's rules, my father's rules, even the councilmen. After my father's pass, I was given a huge responsibility as Lord of the castle. I was still a child, I wasn't really ready for the job."

"As the years went by I finally lived up to the name and became the man I am today. During that time the council was talking to me about marriage. With wars going on, they wanted my son to live up to the name as well."

She listened intently, soaking in all the information he provided, still running a hand through his locks as a way of comfort.

The Lord continued to speak, "To have a son, I needed a wife." Aizen paused for a moment, giving her a chance to ask any questions, that she might have had to this point.

"So you choose to marry Helena and the rest?" she questioned.

The man let out chuckle and a showed a number one on his finger, "That's a common mistake. I didn't pick my wives. The councilmen did and all for current reasons. They would all paste an image that would be good for my title as well as the regions, so they said. Helena for her beauty, Tina for her strong will, and Lisa for her brains. It was actually kind of funny, since the Lord's of the other regions were questionable about our marriage."

The Princess blinked before, her thoughts jumbled in her brain, "so then…how do I fit in? I don't have any of those qualities…"

He kissed her hand before speaking, "You are beautiful Kasumi. I could tell you that everyday. The reason for this is because…of my own choice. I asked to marry you."

Her bright orange eyes grew big from the shock, "Me?…but why?"

"As you were aware I was schedule to marry Leifang, but I finally let the council hear my words and I told them to let me decide. They weren't pleased with the thought at all because they were more concerned about the region and it's image. I, however, wanted to marry for love not for cover. And so I told the council that I wanted to marry you and guess what they said?"

For some reason, she didn't really want to hear their words.

"They said, 'why do you wish to marry that girl? She will do nothing for this region. You know the war that carried out between the families.'"

Oh yeah, she was right.

"And guess what I said?" he asked with a smile on his handsome face, "'what happened between our families does not concern me. We have made peace with them over the years; I see no reason to bring the issue back up. I want to marry Princess Kasumi because I believe, she is what this regions needs as well as myself.'"

The lord then turned to look up at the Princess, his gaze looking into her soul as his voice, like silk, was heard, "'she is a kind-hearted, gentle, and a soft women. She is the type of wife who I want to stand by my side. Her softness is what this region needs. She is fit to be queen. Can't you see? I, the Lord, want to come home to a woman like that. Exquisite beauty, a soft personality, and waiting arms. I request this marriage because I, personally, want to marry this girl.'"

Now, she was truly speechless. What was she suppose to say? She couldn't believe he said all of that about her, but what really got her was that HE, personally, wanted to marry her. Setting aside the family war and everything. He wanted to marry because he believed she was the wife for him.

The question was, however, was he the husband for her?

He lifted his hand once more, softly using the back of his palm to touch her face, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So sweet, so caring, so beautiful. I want nothing more then to make you happy."

The words locked in her heart instantly, making the muscle beat at such speed. Here, a man she used to hate and despise, was now the man she cared for and accepted. Over the weeks she had grown to love him, her feelings growing deeper. Considering marriage was also an option, but their was still that question in the back of her head.

Yet looking into his brown gaze, she just knew, that by his side was were she should be.

Kasumi grabbed his hand and pressed her cheek closer to it, enjoy the small warmth that it provided. And looking back into his eyes she answered, "I want to make you happy too."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I AM TERRIBLY SORRY THAT I COULD NOT GET THIS CHAPTER UP SOONER! Things were going so smoothly, until a crash…and a boom…and a ugh! Just complicates at the wrong time.<strong>_

_**But things have gone a bit more smoothly and hopefully they stay that way. So I am going to cut conversation short, so I can begin chapter 7. **_

_**I just want to thank you guys for staying with me.**_

_**And I will see you guys in Ch.7**_

_**Bye-bye!**_


	7. The War

_**Hello you guys and welcome to Chapter 7! **_

_**As promised I tried to get this one up as fast as possible**_

_**But it was longer then I thought.**_

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed the last Chapter.**_

_**We are now getting into the point in the story were Kasumi is having feelings for Aizen and is almost positive that she wants to be with him.**_

_**Sorry if you guys are not Aizen-fans or just hate the idea of them being together, but it'll switch back to Ryu x Kasumi shortly.**_

_**WARNINGS: small adult content (very, very small)…that's about it.**_

_**Again SPECIAL THANKS to ROSE**__**53289**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The War**

* * *

><p><em>The door was shut; the room was dark, except for the lamp by the bed and the moonlight seeping in through the window. Not a sound was heard or made.<em>

_The girl was nervous, butterflies fluttering in her stomach freely. After such a long day, she knew she needed the rest and the time to spend with him. She just could not get rid of the nerves…_

_She clutched on to her robe tighter, letting images run through her head of what it could be like, only making her nerves worse and a blush appear._

_She took a breath before she moved from her hiding spot and into her new shared bedroom. And there he was looking as handsome as ever. He was resting against the headboard with a file in his hand. The light by the side of the bed made his features glow. Wearing nothing but the blankets draped over his hips, his rock-hard chest looked soft and smooth along with the sculpted abs **(8)** he owned._

_Her blush grew brighter, her nerves deeper. She gulped them down at best and kept her eyes to the ground as she walked over to his side of the bed._

_He lifted his eyes from the paper, a smile appearing on his handsome face. That smile made her insides melt, making her wish she could avoid this moment. But it is part of the wedding…_

_She smiled back softly, hiding her blush as much as possible. He set the papers down on the lamp table next to him and waited. She knew he was waiting for her approval. She wanted to do this, but it was her first time after all._

_Suddenly she felt his hand laced with hers and finally she meet his warm eyes, saying that she was ready. Slowly his hand moved from hers, crawling up to the tie around her waist and pulled the ribbon. She shuddered at first and wanted to hide herself from him, but they would be doing this more than once._

_The tie was undone and hesitantly she pulled the clothing from her shoulders. The silk robe pooled at her feet and there she stood for him to see. She kept her hands at her side, resisting to hide._

_His hand grabbed hers again, his eyes scanning every inch of skin. From her chest to her breasts, her sides to her hips, her hips to her thighs, and her thighs to her feet, she was beautiful in his eyes and he would love nothing more then to touch that smooth skin._

_Showing another smile, he opened the silk dark red blankets, inviting her in. Ignoring her curiosity, she gently crawled in the sheets with him, lying perfectly on his solid chest, their legs twined together. The sheets rested on half her back, his arms securely wrapped around her shoulders, his chin resting on her orange hair._

_The girl snuggled up closer to him, her hands planted on his chest. His warmth was so comforting, his golden skin soft against hers. His embrace was so loving, so strong, so…real. It felt like this spot was made for her, like she was suppose to be there. And maybe that is were she should be…_

_His fingers lightly traced her skin, his touch making warmth spread through every inch of her body. Her nerves were starting to die down now. This is what she wanted and this is what she waited for. This was the man she wanted to be with and that was final…_

_She squeaked in shock when he rolled them over so her body was lying under his. Their bodies were still pressed together firmly, her little body not at all being crushed by him. He swept his hand into her orange locks and looked into her fruit colored eyes. She could tell that he was just as sincere as she was._

_His short brown hair and his chocolate eyes…_

_This was the man she was destined to be with…Sosuke Aizen…the lord of the region…_

* * *

><p>The purple haired female brushed the Princess's bangs out of her face as she slept. As normal it was her job to wake the girl for her daily activities. And as normal, Kasumi wasn't even close to waking up.<p>

So the female decided to let her sleep longer and wake her up a new way. Oh Ayane loved her job so much…

But another reason was because Kasumi sometimes spoke in her sleep. She learned many things about her that way. Once she had a dream about a tropical island, another about cotton candy, and another something kids should never be a witness too, but the interesting thing about that dream was whom it was about…

Ayane wasn't going to tell her sister that she knew her little secret; she was just surprised that Ryu hasn't noticed it yet. She thought about telling their brother, but even she had more respect than that and decided that it was Kasumi's to tell: not her.

_"Hmm…Aizen…stop…not there…hmm…"_

Ayane put a hand over her mouth, so her laughter wasn't heard. She was having on of THOSE dreams again, but not with the same person.

When she learned that Kasumi was suppose to marry the Lord of the Region she wasn't sure what to think. It was a good thing, but then she thought about how she felt. It was obvious that Kasumi hated the idea. She could understand with all that pressure on her.

Ayane wouldn't like that idea either, if she had to give her heart to somebody else although she was in love with another. Even Ayane was a girl and she had crush on someone as well, but she wouldn't dare tell anybody or that current someone.

It hurt her to hold the secret inside, but she preferred no one know.

_"Ah…ah…you're going…to fast…ah…"_

The purple haired girl was done listening to her sister's erotic dream and decided that it was time for her to wake. With a smile she grabbed the little body by the bed and placed it one the sheets. It was cute black Shiba Inu she found in the Princess's garden this morning.

She stuck a finger to her mouth to tell the pup to shush and motioned with her hands for him to greet the sleeping human. At first the pup looked at her, but it understood perfectly well what she wanted him to do.

It nodded its head and quietly crawled over to her. It hopped over her body and went straight for her face. The dog sniffed first and could tell that she was no harm or threat. It barked aloud and attacked her face with licks.

The Princess started to giggle first still thinking that she was still in the dream, "Aizen…stop…" But when the animal barked again she came to her senses and opened her eyes slowly. She was meet by a pink muscle and felt the slim on her nose.

She shot up with a small squeak, scaring the poor dog. She looked toward the bottom of the bed and saw her sister resting on her hands and a smile on her pretty face.

"Ayane!" she said.

"Good morning sister," said girl replied, her smile bigger, "have a nice sleep?"

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, pointing to the small dog with its tail between its legs. Kasumi met the animal's gray-colored eyes and forgot how upset she was. It looked so scared, so frightened, she didn't mean to scare him, "I'm sorry boy."

She held out her palm but instead the animal pounced on her lap, snuggling and barking happily. "Aren't you full of energy," she smiled while patting its head.

"I found him this morning in your garden. I should probably get rid of it," Ayane spoke.

Kasumi wasn't fond of that idea, "That won't be necessary. It's been a while since we've had a pet. I don't think brother would mind. Besides I think he likes it here."

Said animal gave a happy bark before he walked over to Ayane and licked her face. She gave the animal a stern look, but then gave a smile and patted his head, "It would appear so."

The orange-haired girl threw off her blankets and walked to the bathroom, looking forward to rid herself on the dog spit. Before she walked past her sister she said, "that's a new way to wake me up."

"You think?" Ayane smiled back, "I'll have him wake you from now on." Kasumi chuckled and entered her bathroom, grabbing the handle to the shower and turning the water warm. She closed the door and looked into the mirror, noticing how sleepy she looked.

She ran a hand through her messy orange locks, seeing that the reflection started to fog. She took off the purple nightgown she wore and the matching underwear that went with it. She felt a chill up her spine and noticed that her bottoms were a bit wet. She blushed when she remembered the dream she had, but was a bit bothered by it.

It was a dream about Aizen…not Ryu…did that mean something?

After her morning shower, she had a towel wrapped around her and one in her hair to help dry. She stepped out of the steam filled room and back into hers to see her sister and new puppy sitting on the bed. The sheets were perfectly fixed and a blue kimono was lying on the mattress.

"I discovered something," Ayane said, scratching the dog's chin, "He's very energetic and he loves to play. What should we call him?"

"I haven't thought of a name yet," Kasumi replied, going through her dresser for underclothes.

"No name, it is then," she giggled.

"We are not calling the dog that," the Princess said. turning to her dresser. Ayane moved from the bed, the puppy taking her spot as she went to crack the garden doors. She grabbed the kimono from the bed and went to her sister, offering to help her get dressed.

In truth Kasumi hated that Ayane acted like a servant. She told her a million times that she is part of the family regardless if their only half-sisters, but Ayane didn't see it that way. She wasn't meant to be part of the family; therefore she wasn't part of the family, and that was how she saw it.

Her half-sister helped wrap the ribbon around her and began to tie it in the back. Kasumi stood nice and tall to not mess her up.

"You were dreaming of Lord Aizen, weren't you?" Ayane suddenly asked her tone serious.

Kasumi looked into the mirror to see her sister looking back at her, making her eyes fall to the ground, "Yeah…but it was just a dream."

"You've been visiting there quite often, haven't you? You seem happy to go over there. Does this mean…?"

"I don't know…" Kasumi answered quickly, cutting her sister off, "It's hard to explain. I wanted to meet the man I was told to marry so I could at least see what he was like, unlike what the rumors say."

"And have you changed your mind?" the purple-haired girl asked back, grabbing the brush from the vanity and started running it through the orange locks, "Are you going to marry him willingly now?"

This made Kasumi think. She detested the idea of marrying a man who was so harsh and cruel like the rumors stated, but getting to spend time with him and see the opposite, she was more welcoming to the idea. Then there was Ryu, however. She loved him all her life and just like that she was willing to give up a lifetime with him for Aizen? That just didn't seem right…

At that moment Ulquiorra's words echoed in her head, "it's not like you have a choice."

"I don't know," she repeated, "but what would it matter? It's stated that we are to marry and we are going to marry…I can't change that."

Ayane listened to the sadness in her voice and started to feel sorry. She couldn't understand how she was feeling but she could get an idea.

"What do you think?" Kasumi asked grabbing the ribbon and handing it back.

"I saw it's full of crap," Ayane replied, "but there is a reason for all of this. Aizen picked you for a reason and the Clan's repetition will improve. If you don't want to marry him for love at least do it for the clan. You know Hayate would be glad and maybe mother and father too."

The half-sister tied the orange hair into a low ponytail and left her spot behind her. Kasumi's eyes were still on the floor, her thoughts beginning to make her feel sad. Why couldn't it be simple? Why couldn't she marry the man she wanted without any change of plans and live happily ever after?

Life would be much easier if it was a fairytale…

"Are you ready yet?" Ayane asked with a hand on her hip, "you still have lots to do today. I'm not getting in trouble cause you wanna be lazy."

But this was the real world…

"Yes Ayane," Kasumi replied fixing the top of the vanity before moving. She took a step forehead only to hear a bark and whimper. She looked down to see that she accidentally stepped on the dog's tail, leaving him in tears.

Quickly she bent down and cradled him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ayane shook her head to her sister's clumsiness, "Come on Kasumi! I don't have all day, you know." Said girl stood up and trailed after her sister still apologizing to the poor animal.

The purple haired ninja stood outside of the door holding it open, "What are we going to do about him? It's probably filthy from being outside."

Kasumi looked down and looked at his white fur tummy, seeing spots of dirt here and there, "I guess…"

At that moment the Lord of the Mugen Tenshin N.C walked up with two servants around him as normal. His face was relaxed although his eyes looked so tense, like something was bothering him. He was dressed like he didn't plan on leaving the house today.

"Good morning Princess," the servants said in unison with a bow.

"Oh good morning," she responded, "I have a request. Please give this dog a bath, a collar and something to eat. He must be starving." Kasumi looked down the animal and poked his stomach earning a smile.

"Yes Princess, but what does your brother say," one servant asked while grabbing the dog.

"About what? Hayate asked, coming out of his thoughts. The servant held the animal up for him to see and at first his expression was blanket. Kasumi made a face hopping her brother would consider.

His brown eyes inspected the animal up and down, not really sure what to think. The dog had a sad face on; it's eyes flat on it's head. Hayate got closer, trying not to miss a thing. When he got to close, the puppy's face lite up and eagerly licked him.

Hayate moved back suddenly, wiping his cheek off. He looked towards his sister's, whose eyes were begging to let him stay. It'd break their little hearts if it had to leave.

"Very well," the Lord agreed before lightly patting it on the head, "give it a cheek up as well."

The sisters smiled brightly before wanting to tackle their brother with hugs and kisses. The servants said their farewells and left to pamper the puppy.

Immediately Ayane bowed to her brother, "I'm sorry my Lord. I didn't mean for such delay." "It's fine Ayane," he replied. Just like Kasumi, he hated her acting like a servant. There was no if's, an's, or but's, she was his sister and that was that.

"I'm sorry bother," Kasumi spoke, "did you need me for something?"

"Actually I did," he answered, his face towards the ground for some reason, like he was embarrassed about something, "Let's eat breakfast together. It's been awhile…"

The Princess was shocked by his words. It wasn't like Hayate to suggest something like this. Not that she minded, but something must have been bothering. But it was nice, she loved to spend time with her brother even if that meant for a couple seconds.

"Yes brother, that sounds nice," she replied grabbing his arm and laying her head on it. He showed a small smile and looked towards Ayane, "I want you to join us too. We are family after all." The girl felt a blush across her nose and looked down, "if that is what you wish, my Lord."

Hayate turned around with Ayane behind him and Kasumi to his left and began to walk to the dinning hall. Something was on his mind and he was worried about how he would tell his orange-haired sister.

* * *

><p>In the dinning hall the three sat in a triangle, eating the breakfast that was prepared for them. Kasumi with her usually strawberry pancakes, a plate of strawberries and tea to go with it. Ayane eating her French toast with a plate full of grapes and Hayate with his simple pancakes, eggs, and bacon.<p>

However, Hayate wasn't really eating. He was taking small bites but his eyes never left the plate, which meant he was bothered. Ayane noticed it, but she felt like she had no right to ask. Kasumi, however, was bothered by her brother's silence and was going to do anything to find out what was wrong.

She put down the forkful of strawberry pancakes and looked down nervously at her hands, trying to think of something to say. Hayate wasn't much of a talker, especially when it came to his troubles, but this was his sister. He couldn't lie to her even if he tried.

"How was your morning brother?" she asked, already feeling dumb for asking because she could tell that that was what Ayane was thinking too.

"Fine," he answered simply, not looking up.

Kasumi looked at Ayane, but she shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to try and make him talk. The Princess bit her lip, thinking of something else to say without sounding stupid.

"How is your food? Are you not hungry?"

"It's fine."

Ayane looked at her, her light pink eyes saying, "Stop asking questions and eat your food!"

Kasumi looked back down at her hands about ready to obey her sister. Why was Hayate acting like this? Was something bothering him that bad? If so, couldn't he tell her? She decided to take a chance and ask straight out what was wrong.

She gulped down her nerves, "Is something bothering you? You seem so quiet. Please, tell us if something is, brother. I'm starting to worry about you and so is Ayane." Said girl was about ready to kill her sister for saying that, but she did want Hayate to know that she was concerned for him.

The Lord put down his fork and finally met their gazes. Something was bothering him that much was clear, but it wasn't the problem itself, it was how he was going to tell her. He didn't notify Ayane yet, but she was going to learn soon enough.

Kasumi on the other hand was a different story…

He remembered how she used to cry when he was leaving, saying stuff like, "Please don't go" or "Stay with me, brother." She would even get water-y when he would fall or get hurt in training. It was easy to make her cry sometimes, but it was also nice to know that she cared so deeply for him.

She had grown up over the years that much Hayate could tell. However she was still as sensitive as a newborn child. The reason why he would keep secrets was to protect her from the damage it could cause… she wasn't ready to face that yet, so he thought.

He couldn't avoid telling her this though…he just didn't know where to start…

"You guys are aware of the war that's been going on in the East right?" Hayate finally spoke up, his tone serious. The girls stopped eating and were thankful that he finally spoke, but the topic was no laughing matter.

"Of course," Ayane nodded, "With Lord Kenpachi right? It started about a couple months ago."

"Yeah but it's not really a war," Kasumi added, "We've been getting a bunch of threats from them, we haven't actually took combat yet."

"Well now it has escalated into a war," Hayate confirmed, "From the latest news, Lord Kenpachi has prepared an army and is said to be headed in our direction as we speak."

Both sister's let out a gasp; Ayane's not as dramatic or worried as Kasumi's.

The war that Hayate was speaking of was with the East. Aizen may have been in control of the whole region but even he couldn't be in many places at once. Below him where the Lords in current directions and Lords beneath them that control their own city.

There was Lord Zack of the South, Lady Yoruichi of the West and Lord Kenpachi of the East. Apparently the war began because Lord Kenpachi had said that the East did not get the respectable treatment that they deserve… and he was known for getting into fights often…

Aizen had that he had satisfied the problem but instead it grew.

"When did you learn this?" Ayane asked, giving her full attention.

"I was informed yesterday actually, sort of short notice," he answered, "I was told that they are bringing the fight here."

"Then that means that we will be attacked!" Kasumi asked already hating the idea of it. He made her think of the times that they're father had to leave because he was called away. It would be days, weeks or maybe months before he returned and it always worried her.

Suddenly a name flashed through her head and quickly she asked, "What does Aizen plan to do about this?"

"He didn't tell you?" Hayate asked a bit shocked, "from what I was told he was to be leaving this morning with his army."

Immediately her heart stopped and the room fell deadly silent. A million things were flashing through her head…why didn't he tell me? Did it really have to come to this? Has he already left? What if he gets hurts? How long will he be gone? What if I never see him again!

"Brother, has he left yet?" she asked without even thinking. She knew what she was going to do and judging from Hayate's answer, hopefully she still had time to go see him.

Hayate meet his sister's gaze and spoke, "He won't be leaving until noon."

"Very well," she nodded back before standing up and leaving the room, "Excuse me, but I'll be leaving now."

"Where are you going?" Ayane asked in anger not at all holding back her outburst, "Our brother has not yet finished speaking." The words made the Princess stop in her tracks and when she met the light pink eyes, her voice was hard, "I'm going to go see him. I need to go see him."

Not at all waiting for a response from either of them, she turned on her heel and was set on her destination. Sadly, she did not hear the last words Hayate spoke…

"I'll be leaving too…"

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Personally the 'italics' part was suppose to be a dream that Kasumi was having like how I did in the first chapter, but it didn't sound like a dream when you read it. It just sounds just like any other part in the story.<strong>_

_**Alrighty I'm going to have to stop right here cause this was longer then I thought. What looked like five scenes actually turned out to be three on eight pieces of paper. I'm sure the next parts would have longer thus making the pages reach over twelve. I had a feeling this chapter was going to be long to, but not longer then I expected…**_

_**The chapters may have different titles but they are pretty much continence from each other. So sorry about that folks.**_

_**Well I guess nothing more to say then ON TO CHAPTER 8!**_

_**(which would have been called: Summer festival, if this chapter wasn't so long, but what the hey can't complain now)**_

_**Ta-ta until then!**_


	8. Gone

_**Okay, since this a continuation from Chapter 7 **_

_**this chapter had to come up ASAP!**_

_**Nothing much to say, so let's start reading!**_

_**This Chapter is another turning point/shocker**_

_**WARNINGS:…none really…**_

_**Okay, let's start!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Gone**

* * *

><p>Not even at all waiting for her guards to catch up with her, Kasumi continued to walk on ahead, her pace never slowing down. She didn't want to have guards escort her there, but of course that wasn't really an option. She didn't even answer them either. As soon as she walked to the front gate, they asked where she was going and as soon as she walked right past them, they trailed on her heel, wishing she would want for their service.<p>

There was no time to wait! The more time she wasted, the faster it would be time for him to let, and she didn't want that. She wanted to see him before he left. She wanted to tell him to make it back safe and at least let him know that she cared.

She was his fiancée after all.

The people in the street moved out of her way and still greeted her with a smile. She would have loved to stop and greet them back, but time was not on her side right now. The quicker she got there, the more time she had to spend with him and that was her goal.

Arriving at his castle finally, the girl was out of breath, but she would not stop until she was in his presence. In truth she was worried and concerned about his well-being. Everybody knew what happened in wars, even children.

She didn't want him to go… that meant not being by her side…and it was torture for her.

The guards at the gate greeted the Princess and before they could ask anything she quickly answered, "I need to speak with Lord Aizen immediately!"

From the tone of her voice, the guards quickly opened the gate and moved out of her way, inviting her inside. From there she jogged down the trail to the bottom of the white steps. The small run made her lose her breath and rest was required. She walked up the long colorless steps holding onto the wall for support.

She was so close to seeing him…just a little more…

When Kasumi made it to the top, she was welcomed by Grimmjow and the guard know as Szayel. He worked under Kaname's division for his brains and he only spoke to her a couple of times, but by then all the servants knew she was the future Queen, so she got to meet many new faces.

The blue haired servant was whistling a random tone, doing everything in his power to keep himself entertained. He always complained about how much his job sucked, but there were some bright sides. Grimmjow was indeed a funny character.

He finally noticed her appearance and put on a cocky smile, "Princess! Fancy seeing you here. Aren't you looking lovely."

Kasumi ignored his words and walked up to him, "Open the door. I need to talk to Aizen." Grimmjow put his hands up in defense when she came to close, "Now hold on Princess. I'd be more then happy to but…"

"We can't," Szayel finished, his yellow eyes looking elsewhere. He seemed bored and annoyed with her outburst.

"What do you mean you can't?" Kasumi asked, hold back the anger. Szayel looked at her and crossed his arms, "We can't. Lord Aizen ordered us to forbid anyone from getting inside unless of current reasons."

The Princess could not believe her ears. She understood since he was preparing for the war, but she was the FUTURE QUEEN! Did that not count for something?

"I am his fiancée, I should be able to see him when I please and I want to see him this instant." She ordered.

"Look Princess," Grimmjow spoke, "He said no entry. We can't open this door unless told other wise." She gazed back into the boy's azul eyes and could not help show anger. She was a couple walls away from seeing him. She wanted to make sure that he knew of her concern for him. What if he didn't return? She would feel the worst if she didn't get to say anything to him.

"Listen to me Grimmjow," she ordered, the sternness in soft voice, "I order you to open this door or else I'll…"

"Hey, hey, hey what's with the noise out here?" a voice said.

Kasumi looked over to see Aizen's right hand man standing in the open doorway, his hands in his sleeves. Gin scanned the area, pretending to be surprised when he saw the young girl, "Oh Princess, what are ya doing here?"

"Where is Aizen?" she asked, blocking his sudden words. Gin titled his head to the side, "Oh…just gettin' ready ta leave."

"Please take me to go see him," her voice said in a plead. Gin groaned, rolling his neck, cracking a few bones, "Tha' would only make his departure all the more sad. He already feels bad for not tellin' ya."

Her pretty orange eyes were starting to tear up, "please."

Gin was a sucker for the puppy face look sometimes, "Alright. He's on the top floor. Take the staircase to the right and go all the way down the hall. He should still be in the councilmen's office."

Without wasting anytime, the girl rushed into the castle, following the directions that she was given. The fox still stood there, giving a yawn to show how exhausted he was from all the planning. He was craving sleep unlike Kaname who was still at work.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes looking inside the castle, "I mean Aizen did say…"

_"***Yawn***_ I know," Gin replied, scratching the back of his head, "but she is the future Queen. Her authority does count around here."

* * *

><p>The trip to the councilmen's room was longer then she expected. When she reached the top of the stairs, the hallway seemed to have carried on forever, it seemed endless. But finally she made it and she was a mere couple steps away from seeing his face.<p>

Her stomach started to churn and the butterflies started to flutter. Was he going to be mad at her for coming? There was a reason why he didn't say anything to her, but he couldn't have expected her to not know until after he left. News spread like the wind around the region, especially if it was about the Lord.

She ignored her flutters and reached the end of the hall. She walked a bit slow, reminding herself that her body needed to take a break. She was pacing since she left her manor and jogged around this castle just to get to this spot. She was going to be aching when this was all over.

Kasumi stopped at a current distance from the door, seeing that it was cracked and could hear voices. From what Gin told her, this was the councilmen's room, so that meant some very important people were behind this door. She wondered if she should go in there. Aizen did say that they forbidden their marriage, already she was on their bad side.

But she had to get over her fear. She was going to be his wife someday, if they ever agreed to it, so regardless they had to put up with her

Having some confidence she moved closer to the door about ready to push it open…

_"I will always forbid this marriage!"_

The angry voice made her halt in her tracks, her heart thumping like a speed-up song. Her hand retreated back to her side, leaving her with second-thoughts about going inside. She was too frozen to move…

_"I know you will, but it will not change my mind."_

That voice belonged to Aizen.

_"Of course! You're so damn hard headed sometimes!" –voice 1_

_"All that we ask is if you can reconsider the idea," –voice 2. _This voice was softer. No anger tangled in their words.

_"Look I personally don't care, however, you need to realize what will happen to the Aizen name if you do this," –voice 3. _This voice seemed bored, like they had better things to be doing.

_"I realize that, but also consider what that could do to her family name as well."_

_"What else this there to do!" –voice 1- "They already have a disgraceful title hanging over their name. You are continuing something that your father ended. We already have the brother, you want the girl now too!"_

Wait a minute…what? "They have the brother too?" Kasumi was not sure of what she was hearing. It was clear that they were talking about her, but what did Hayate have to do with anything? They only spoke to him about the marriage. Could there have been more?

_"It's not too late to change your plans," –voice 2, "would your father be pleased with this idea?"_

_"My father is no longer with us. You said I could marry whomever I chose and I picked that girl. I know what my motivates are and I know what I am doing."_

_"I still see no point! You weren't thinking about the Aizen family at all were you! If she found out about…" –voice 1._

At that moment all words came to a stop and the atmosphere was quiet. Kasumi was still unable to move, thinking about the words that filled her head. She wasn't sure what to think nor could she piece any of it together. She wanted to run, to return home and escape the thoughts that followed her.

She was honestly second-guessing the whole entire thing.

_"Please come in Kasumi."_

She gasped silently and knew why the conversations stopped. He knew she was there all along. Did he want her to hear what was said? Apparently he didn't want her to discover something though.

Hesitantly her hand shook as she pushed the door open, revealing the councilmen's room. She had her orange eyes to the ground, upset and a bit ashamed for ease dropping, but not intentionally.

The Princess took awhile to speak, but the words formed, her voice quiet, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..."

Aizen smiled warmly as usually and answered, "Not at all. I was hoping you would come." She gave a quiet sigh before she lifted her eyes and got to meet the people behind the voices. There were only three of them to be exact: An old man, a brown-haired man, and a dark-skinned woman.

She could tell that the old man was the one upset and angered the most about Aizen's plans. The dark-haired one looked uninterested and the female seemed the kindest…but still scary enough not to piss off.

"I thought you instructed the servants to not let anyone inside," the old man growled, still heated. Kasumi flinched from the anger in his voice and tried to speak, "I'm sorry. I only wanted to…"

"No need to worry Kasumi," Aizen said, "It's fine. I'm glad they let you inside. I wouldn't want to leave my fiancée without saying goodbye first." Her cheeks showed a small blush to his voice. He was always so kind and warm towards her. It made her almost forget about what she heard earlier.

"Barragan show some respect at least," Aizen ordered his tone a bit stern, "I know you may disagree with our marriage but my mind is made up. She will be by my side soon. Start getting used to it."

The one named Barragan crossed his arms, grumbling to himself, "Son of the former Lord or not, you will bring nothing but disgrace to this family."

"That's enough Barragan," the female said, "Councilmen or not, we still serve under our Lord."

Kasumi was starting to get the feeling that was she was nothing but a bother to them. Coming here was probably a bad idea after all. She didn't know that she was causing so much trouble. She was considering on telling Hayate about it, since he was more involved then she was told.

"It's an honor to meet you Princess Kasumi," the woman spoke with a bow to show respect, "Your father was a respectable man as well. I'm sure his children carry that same respect. I'd be honored to serve under you. I am Councilmen Halibel."

Kasumi didn't think she deserved the respect, "um, I…"

"And you want this to rule by your side!" Barragan shouted at Aizen. "Let it go it already," the bored-looking male finally spoke, "you really need to keep your attitude in check. I'm surprised Aizen hasn't released you yet."

"Barragan," the Lord spoke up, "Go get some fresh air. I'll need you to be calm if you're going to be looking over the region in my absence."

The old man didn't bother holding his tongue as he grumbled as he left, "You're involving her for no damn reason and yet you still don't listen. What good is she to us!" Kasumi moved out of his way, feeling the aura around him, starting to become frightened. Before he truly left, he looked towards the girl, "Take my advice. This…is not for you. I suggest you listen, before you're living in hell."

His words were pasted into her head and once his back was turned, her gaze went straight to Aizen, who seemed to be the least pleased at the moment. The Lord then looked toward the other male and without even speaking, he was on his way leaving.

"By the way," the man said before he left to his duty, "I am the Councilmen Starrk. I am privileged to meet you Princess." Then he was gone.

Kasumi started to feel guilty. All of this was about her and for what? She honestly had no idea. Was it about the war between their families long ago? Was that finally coming back to haunt them? But then why was she involved? She was a mere child when it was going on. Surely she couldn't have been significant to him.

Aizen noticed her stillness and directed his next words at Halibel "Make sure everything is in order for my departure. I will be leaving shortly."

"Of course, " Halibel responded before leaving the pair in the room and closing the door for privacy. Kasumi let her thoughts drown her and glued herself to the floor, unable to move. Aizen wasn't sure he could take her mind from her thoughts, but he knew that he could direct them somewhere else, so she was where he wanted her to be.

Quietly he approached his fiancée and embraced her lovingly. Kasumi stunned at first, but managed to embrace him back, resting her head on his chest. She didn't want to believe what was going on in her head, not after meeting the warm and gentle side of him. There was just no way…things weren't adding up…

"Don't be discouraged," Aizen spoke, breaking the silence, "The Councilmen still object to the idea of our marriage but they know how fond I am of you. I chose to marry you cause I wanted to. I believed you were just what I needed to have the life I always dreamed of and hopefully you return my feelings. We can wait for months until we finally wed, I am okay with that. I just want to make sure you stay by my side until the end of time."

His words stung her heart with such sadness. Despite everything he still wanted to marry her. He knew of the family war, the disgraceful name over her family and yet he still wanted to be with her. He would accept the consequences that came with it. He was truthful and sincere to her. It made her want to start crying and beg him to stay.

This wasn't about the families, or the names, or anything. This was about marrying and beginning in love with each other. Could she say Aizen loved her? Not really, but she also couldn't say that she was in love with him either. What about Ryu? Was she supposed to abandon her fantasy to be with him and jump into the arms of the Lord? She kept thinking she had a choice, but in the end she was going to be married to this man…

This was more complicated then it needed to be…

Aizen moved from their embrace, remembering that he had to depart soon. He could see that her thoughts were clouding her mind again and hopefully they were about him. It wouldn't be a ruin, but he would prefer she made the choice as well.

Kasumi was stuck and unsure of what to do. If she didn't love him then this was really about the family name and what she could do to help. She cared for Aizen deeply, but was it enough to make her change her mind? When she looked at his face, she couldn't bare the thought of being without him…

He walked by her again, making sure he made the right plans to leave. Her heart was aching. He obviously has put himself in this situation before and he knew what he was doing, but it pained her to see him in danger.

What if he came back with fatal wounds or missing limbs or loss of blood or…maybe if he did not come back at all? She did not want to think about the worse possibilities. She wanted to say have someone else go, but this was his duty after all.

Another challenge the wife of the Lord had to face: losing her husband in war.

He grabbed the papers from the table, ready to head out the door. Before he walked out, he looked down at the girl's face, her orange eyes outlined with water.

"Kasumi," he said softly, smoothing his hand over her cheek, "I will not be gone long." Her lips were quivering but she spoke, "What if something happens? What if you get hurt? She moved closer to him, clinging to his clothing, promising not to let go.

He gently stroked the back if her head, "I promise you I will return safely. You do not need to worry."

"A week," she said aloud. He looked down at her, meeting those soft orange eyes, "A week?"

"A week," she repeated before resting her head back on him, "The week after you get back will be when we marry." He blinked at first, unsure if he heard that right. She did not need to repeat herself, he was sure he heard her loud and clear.

A smile began to show on his face, "A week? Are you sure because…"

"Yes," she replied quickly, meeting his gaze, "I'm sure."

That smile was still on his face as he nodded. His brown eyes looked over her face once more. He was happy on the inside, glad to finally hear those words. He lifted his hand and brushed her bangs from her eyes, "I'll notify the servants and start the preparations."

She nodded and laid her cheek back on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as well as her thoughts. She couldn't believe the words either, but she was positive that they were true. After spending all this time with him, her feelings grew and grew. He was so kind and gentle and sweet. So handsome and a gentlemen. Her heart always fluttered around him.

The way he looked at her, the way he held her, the way he talked to her…

Everything about him was too good to be true, but even she knew he had his hardships. She knew the troubles he faced and the problems he had. In the end he made time for her, he opened up to her, told her the truth. She knew he loved her and she was glad.

"Please be careful," she repeated into his shirt. He chuckled, "I promise you I will."

The Princess looked up at him again, his eyes showing that he was speaking the truth. He moved his hand to her cheek, his thumb caressing her light skin, "I must be getting ready now." She shook her head softly, making him chuckle once more, "I will return shortly."

He kissed her forehead gently, but did not move away yet. He could tell that she wanted more then a kiss to the temple. He swept a finger slowly over her lips before leaning down. Kasumi hesitated at first, an image of her guardian appearing in her head before his lips touched hers.

It was a small kiss at first, their lips slowly curving over each other's. His hands gripped her waist as hers were pasted to his chest.

It was a gentle kiss, their lips getting a feel of the sweet skin. The thoughts of him leaving flashed through her head and she pressed harder, afraid to let go. The kiss grew deeper, their mouths glued together.

It was amazing to say the least.

He kissed her once more before pulling away, letting her breath return to her. Their foreheads were pressed together; his arms wrapped her now, holding her close. They stood like that for another minute, enjoying each other's company.

The Lord kissed her forehead again, "I will have a servant escort you home,"

His hands held on to hers and he pressed his lips to the back of her palm, "Take care, my dear."

* * *

><p>Like he said, Aizen had guards escort her home. She was tired, exhausted from dealing with it all. All she thought about was what she said. They were going to be married the week after he returned home.<p>

Was that going to be enough time? He would be gone for a least a month if things went well, but a lot could happen in a month. She could want to change her mind and close down the wedding plans…

Kasumi didn't want to think about it any. All she wanted was to go home and rest now. Knowing that her brother and sister would be home brought her comfort and only made her want to rush home more, so she could spend time with them. That's all she was looking forward too.

Once at her front gate, the guards said their goodbyes and she walked inside, greeting more of them. She walked up the steps and towards the side of the house, expecting Hayate to be in the Grand Hall, where he normally is.

"Good afternoon Princess," came a voice, "I haven't seen you all day."

Kasumi turned around to see her favorite servant behind her. Without even thinking, she dropped down to her knees and embraced the woman strongly, holding back her tears. Lady Sayoko smiled warmly and stroked the back of her head, "What's the matter child? There's no reason to be sad."

"I'm sorry," Kasumi answered in sadness, "A lot happened today. I almost wish it was a horrible dream."

"There, there," Sayoko soothed, "I'm sure some rest is what you need. We can talk tomorrow okay? Why don't you see Ryu before you head to bed, hmm?"

The Princess let go of her embrace and looked at the old woman, "Ryu is here?"

"Of course. He's in the Grand Hall," she replied. Kasumi wiped a tear from her eye before standing up, "Thank you Lady Sayoko." "It's my pleasure," the woman replied, squeezing her hands between hers, before returning to her work.

Kasumi followed the rest of the way into the Grand Hall, a bit happy to see her guardian in the middle of the room speaking to a servant. She could think of many reasons why she fell in love with him.

His dedication, his friendship, his protection. His beautiful green eyes, his soft long brown locks, his cute smile when he showed it. His warmth personality, his comforting concern…and his body was masterpiece to look at when she stole a peak. She was positive that she would always love him regardless of what the future brought.

"Princess Kasumi, you made it back," Ryu spoke with a bow. She chuckled to herself as she walked up to him, "Do you always have to be so formal with me? You know I hate it." "It's only out of respect," he answered. She shook her head…she didn't deserve it.

"Did you hear about the war as well?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course," he replied, "It's a shame things came down to this, but I'm sure Hayate and Ayane will be fine."

Her orange eyes blew up in shock. Did she hear that right? She needed to ask to confirm things, "Wait, what?"

Ryu looked down at her, his expression trying to read her face. From her response it was clear that she was unaware. "You didn't know…did you?"

"Know what?" she countered.

"Hayate did not tell you, did he?" he answered back with a sigh and a shake of his head. Ryu had been around about the time Kasumi had taken off. Hayate said that he couldn't tell her because she left the room, however, he didn't try to stop her either. Hayate wasn't protecting her if that's what he was thinking.

"Tell me what, Ryu?" Kasumi asked, concern in her sweet voice. He hated being the one to tell her things; this was Hayate's job after all. He looked into her soulful orange eyes and spoke, "Your brother left around noon for the war with Ayane."

The words hit her like a bat to a baseball. Her thoughts came to a blank and her heart seemed to stop its beats. She wasn't even sure if she could speak anymore. Ryu could tell she was speechless, he wasn't sure if he could comfort her, but shockingly, she fell into his chest, sobbing on his armor. He waited for a minute, before he held her back, feeling the guilt in his heart.

How he hated bringing her sorrow. Kasumi was always sensitive and that was one of the many things he loved about her. He wished he could be the knight and shinning Prince that she needed and protect her from this emotion. He squeezed her closer, hopping he wasn't overstepping his boundary.

"Why…didn't…he…tell me?" she sobbed, her tears running down her soft cheeks.

He sighed before he answered, "He didn't want to see you upset about him leaving. He said you would cry and beg for him to stay, that would only make his departure all the more hard."

Just like Gin had said, she thought, "But why? Why him? He's…always leaving…just like…our…dad…"

"Aizen requested that Hayate accompany him," Ryu answered.

"We already have her brother!"

The words echoed in her head, only making her tears flow more. "And not telling me is any better!"

"He only did it to protect you."

Kasumi hung onto Ryu tighter, "Ryu…don't let me go…not yet…" He was shocked by her words, but continued to hold on, glad he could bring her some comfort.

They were all gone now: Ayane…Hayate…Aizen…but at least she still had her guardian. She would truly feel hollow if he left too. His embrace was what she needed to calm her heart and control her thoughts. Now, she truly wished that this was all a horrible, horrible nightmare…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I knew it! If I had combined these two chapters I would have had a total of eighteen pages, wow! That would have been a lot of pages and a lot of the story all for one chapter. That definitely adds another chapter to the whole story but it was for the best!<strong>_

_**So what do you think so far ladies and gentlemen? Again I'm sorry if you hate Aizen and are upset that Kasumi actually agreed to marry him when he returned. Pretty twist-y huh? But it doesn't stop there folks, oh no! There's more!**_

_**So I'll meet you all in chapter 9: Summer Festival: Kasumi gets to spend her time with Ryu and an old friend comes back from the past to give a warning.**_

_**Chapter 10 is going to be the best one though!**_

_**I'm sorry to have excited you.**_

_**Later you guys!**_

_**Thanks for still reading!**_


	9. Summer Festival

**_Apparently there is some confusion going on, so let me clear that up before we get started. I will answer some questions now and give more information at the end, all right?_**

**_First the small details:_**

**Pairing: Kasumi x Ryu: This IS a Kasumi x Ryu story; however, there is a roadblock in the way, which is causing them to stay apart. They do love each other and want the other to know, but there are reasons why they cannot be together at the moment.**

**Aizen: Sosuke Aizen is the main villain for the anime called Bleach. I was asked to do a crossover and me plus the requester both agreed to have him in the story as the road blocker that is between Ryu and Kasumi.**

**Age: I changed their age to fit the story. Yes I looked at all the character's profile to determine the appropriated age.**

**Kasumi: 19 yrs old (original age is 17) **

**Ayane: 18 yrs old (original age is 16)**

**Hayate: 23 (I kept his age the same)**

**Ryu: 23 (I kept his age the same)**

**Aizen: 24 (It was going to be 26, but I did not want him to seem so old)**

**Gin: 24 (same as Aizen)**

**Kaname: 24 (same as Aizen)**

_**Does this clear up some things? I should have probably gave you guys a rundown of the story in the beginning, but I was running alittle late and I owed ROSE53289 a lot since she asked for the story.**_

_**Let's begin Chapter 9 now.**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Summer Festival**

* * *

><p>"Hold still Princess, the more you keep moving, the more I might mess up," Lady Sayoko ordered nicely. Kasumi listened to the wise old women and held her original pose looking into the mirror to gaze into her reflection. The kimono that was being made was looking more and more spectacular.<p>

It had been 2 weeks since the others had left for the war in the East. At first the situation was about to turn into in all out war, but the latest news stated that the situation has come under control. Letters were sent to her manor to update her on the news. The funny thing was that Gin signed the letter and put a cute little smile-y face next to his name. It didn't bring a smile to her face however.

She was worried, scared out of her mind that her brother and sister would not return. When she was child she would always wish her dad would come home very soon. And when he did return there would always be a new wound printed on his skin. Numerous of them outlined his frame, but he called it a pride to be under the service of the great Lord.

Was that how Hayate felt? Or did he just want to prove the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan was worth something again?

Kasumi could never truly understand why her brother tried so hard to impress them. All that mattered to her was that she had her family and although Ryu was not in that same category, she classified him as one.

The more the days past the more thought about actually heading out there herself, but of course the servants and Ryu would not allow that. Infact she knew that she would never go. If she went then that meant Ryu would go and also put himself in danger. She would not allow that.

"Alright dear, turn to the side for me," Sayoko said. Without thinking Kasumi moved around slowly and turned to the side facing her bedroom. The servant went back to the needle and thread, humming a small tune to herself.

But being in the house, wasn't so bad. Ryu was there to accompany her and over time, the list of why she liked him just got longer. Honestly, she wasn't sure if there was anything she didn't like about it. From every strand of hair to the number of toes he possessed. There was nothing to hate.

Sometimes he had to leave to make sure that his clan was still on the right track. Being alone made her wonder if she could run the Clan without her brother. She wasn't as powerful or assertive as him. She'd probably mess up on the first try. However, picturing Ryu at her side made her confident. With his help both clans would be as strong as ever.

She really needed to stop living in fantasyland now.

Her dream of being Ms. Hayabusa was crushed when she learned about her marriage to Aizen. "It's for the greater good" or "The Clan would thrive from this" were answers that did not convince her otherwise. Overtime though, she started to get to know the man behind the rumors and realized that he was not all that bad. She could marry someone as soft and as kind as him and rule be his side.

However, getting to meet the Council and what they had to say made her have doubts. Barragan was opposed to the idea one hundred percent and even gave her a fair warning. Even looking over his marriage history to the other Princesses was not enough to keep her from saying, _"__We __will __marry __the __week __after __you __come__back.__"_

Half of her wanted him to return, but then the other half wanted him to stay away. The more time with Aizen, the more she pulled away from Ryu and vise versa. How was that possible, though? She loved Ryu since childhood and only in a couple weeks she came to love the Lord? Even she was upset with herself for considering that he could take the place of her true love.

"Alright Princess, I'm all done," Lady Sayoko smiled, patting the girl's hip, "Go ahead and take a look." As the old women put away her supplies, Kasumi faced the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her breath was taken from her in amazement.

The Summer Festival was tonight and Lady Sayoko had made her a kimono for the event. It looked beautiful. It was black with orange colored leaves and flowers with some white. The ribbon was mixture of black and orange as well, it made the outfit even more stunning.

It would be the first time she was attending the festival without her brother and sister…

There were many memories that were so precious to her.

The Festival was towards the late summer, when the cherry blossoms were a bright pink and full of color. It was a celebration to enjoy the summer season with its cool air, bright colors and warm weather. There was food, games, and the best part was the fireworks show that went on countlessly during the festival. She remembered that last year it happened about six times before the big finish. They would give a signal and people would stop and look into the sky, waiting for the show. That was her favorite part of the festival as well.

Lady Sayoko noticed the girl's silence and let out a chuckle when she saw how bright her orange-y eyes have became, "Is it that wonderful? You're giving me too much credit Princess."

Kasumi was still looking into the mirror as she spoke, "its…really…amazing…beautiful…perfect. I love it very much." Before Kasumi even realized it, tears were beginning to slide down her cheeks. The servant grabbed a tissue for the dresser and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized, wiping the water away, "I'm happy, but sad at the same time." "It's alright dear," the old women cooed, "I'm sure things are going well. It's almost time for the festival. You shouldn't be sad. The Lord would say the same thing too."

The Princess nodded and gazed back into the mirror. She prayed Hayate and Ayane were doing all right. Those two are tough fighters, but even with that said, it doesn't mean that they're invincible.

The first week was rough without them there, but eventually their absence started to became unnoticeable. Only a couple times would it slip and she would ask where they were…but it wasn't all bad, she did have some company. In truth she was used to Ryu being there, so seeing him everyday was a good thing, like he was meant to be there.

He was supervising the manor for the time being. He wasn't acting like a Lord though. He acted more like a guest. The Prince was helping out, training in the small bamboo forest or having some time in the Grand Hall. He would leave to return to his manor, but it was only for a short while. Sometimes Ryu was even present at her daily activities. He would spend breakfast with her and even guide the remaining troops in small combat. He won't dare spare with her though. He said it would be an unfair fight. Kasumi thought it was because he just didn't want to lose to a girl.

It was wonderful having him around, but she didn't tell him that. Her actions were a lot louder then her words or the blush on her face that would appear when he complimented her on something. It was kind of like playing house, the two of them being married.

There she went again, pretending her fantasy was real…

"Kasumi."

It took a minute before she snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards the voice. In the opening towards her bed was a figure in black standing with a box in their hand. Lady Sayoko secretly smiled to herself and spoke, "Good evening Prince Ryu."

"Please," he said back, "the respect is not necessary." Ryu was dressed in his normal attire, minus the mask and extra weaponry that he carried around. His sword was the only thing he had and his long brown hair was spilled over his shoulders. He had asked the Princess if she wanted to attend the festival and when she said yes, he replied he would accompany her. Her heart stopped beating and her insides were screaming with joy.

Kasumi finally managed to form a sentence, although it was short, "Hi Ryu." "Good evening Princess," he answered with a bow, "it's almost time to be leaving." She looked towards the open doors to the garden and noticed that the sun was setting, "I guess it is."

"What do you think of the Princess' kimono my lord?" Lady Sayoko asked all of a sudden, "I worked really hard on it." Kasumi turned her head towards her servant giving her a look, but Ryu answered the question, "She looks beautiful." She looked back towards the Prince and blushed, keeping her eyes to the ground.

Ryu would have continued speaking, but he kept it to himself. She always looked beautiful to him. To tell the truth he was a bit nervous watching over the manor and looking after the Princess. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible so she didn't feel so lonely, however, he just couldn't stay away. Every chance he got he spent his time with her. Listening to her play the piano, watching her garden, even taking walks with her when she asked.

It was his job to protect her anyway, but he didn't see it like that. He didn't spend his time with her because he had to; he did it because he wanted too. And it didn't bother him either. They had chances to talk to one another about anything. Mostly he just assured her that everything was going to be okay. Sometimes they even talked about the marriage between the two families. As far as he knew the wedding was going to take place in due time. She asked him about his thoughts, but he didn't want to say.

He didn't know where to start for that matter. He couldn't just flat out say that he loved her and etc. That was not the best idea considering the affects it would have. True, he was against the entire idea, but again, he really had no say in anything.

The Prince enjoyed his time with her and tonight he was going to do the same. Even when the others did return, he wanted to keep doing this everyday.

"Are you ready to go?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi nodded and stepped down from the small stool she was placed on. She helped Lady Sayoko clean a bit before she walked over to the Prince and gave him a shy smile. Her action made him smile back and made him realize that he had a gift in his hand, "This is for you."

The girl looked at the pretty gift, back at him, and then took the box. In seconds it was open and a brighter smile was on her face, "A pink pinwheel. I love it Ryu."

"It's for the festival. Most children carry them around, but every year I remembered that you would carry one too," he replied.

"They don't make pink ones. Where did you get it?" Kasumi asked.

"I asked the servants of my clan to make it for you," he answered. She looked at the pretty toy once more and blew some air, watching it turn and turn. She loved spending the festival with her family and Ryu was well. She was still a bit upset that they were gone, but it was more time with Ryu, so the evening wasn't going to be ruined.

The old women smiled to herself, seeing that the two people made such a lovely couple, "You should be heading out now Princess. The first show of fireworks will begin soon."

"Yes, of course," the orange haired girl responded. She gave her servant hug and returned back to the Prince's side. He offered his arm and shyly she took hold of him. They were both looking forward to the evening.

* * *

><p>The night was full of soft wind, bright lights, and a clear sky. The Summer Festival was so relaxing even with the noise, but it was good noise: children's laughter, the fireworks, even the humming from the fireflies by the riverbank.<p>

The festival was a celebration of the cherry blossom trees but it was also the birthday of the second Lord of the region. It wasn't exactly on this exact day but it was close. The citizens wanted to show the Lord how much they appreciated his good will. Ever since then the celebration was also for the other Lords.

Booths were full with toys and food. They had an area were musicians were playing smooth music. The Festival wasn't very much that big. It was the street by the riverbank with booths on the left and right. It ended by the bridge were others were on the opposite side admiring the glow from the lights.

It was a peaceful festival that only came once a year, but it was worth waiting for.

The Prince of the Hayabusa Clan escorted the Princess of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Her hand was still wrapped around his arm with her pink pinwheel in the other. She couldn't help but blow on the toy and watch the spinner go round and round. She always felt like a little kid attending the festival, but it was a good feeling. She missed attending with her family, but her good memories made her not feel so sad.

Ryu had asked if there was anything she wanted to do first and as normal she would go look at the booths, watch the fireflies at the bank, listen to the musicians and watch the last fireworks show on the bridge.

When they arrived the first showing was going on. The sky was a mixture of red, blue, green, yellow, and the rest of the colors. The sparks light up the canvas and shined as bright as day. The noise wasn't bothersome, it was exciting. The crowd gave a cheer and continued on the festival, enjoying as much as they could before it ended.

At first the pair stopped by a couple of booths to pass some time. They looked at art, food, and a couple others. The art booth was full of amazing paintings of nature, people, and events. Kasumi definitely loved the one of two roses twined together. It looked absolutely beautiful. She wasn't really hungry either but she knew eating something would be a good idea. Besides Ryu wasn't going to let her get away without eating.

Kasumi bought some Japanese desert for a couple servants at the manor, along with sushi, since it was Ayane's favorite thing, just incase her sister came back. If not, then Lady Sayoko could eat it too since she enjoyed it too. Kasumi wasn't looking for a meal just something to snack one, so she purchased a fruit bowl, a mixture of grapes, oranges, apples, watermelon, strawberries, and cherries.

Her and the Prince took a seat on a nearby bench by the river, the sound of the water relaxing. It was a quiet but comfortable atmosphere, their silence not at all disturbing.

Just as Ryu took his seat and leaned back on his hands, his long hair lightly dancing behind him, Kasumi took the first bite of her fruit bowl. The fruit were fresh and juicy as ever; there was just one slight problem.

Out of the corner of his eye Ryu looked to see Kasumi offering him a grape on her fork. Even after all this time she still hated grapes. "I don't see why you don't like them," he said with small laughter, taking the fruit. "There just…not that great," she answered, acting like a child and picking out the rest.

"I hope you do not plan to waste those," he said.

"That's why I have you," she smiled back, "remember how you used to eat the stuff I never liked?" A smile was brought to his face from the memories, "I would get in trouble for doing that, but it was healthy for me."

Ryu's gaze fell to the sky as he sat back to relax.

After she cleared away all the "bad" fruit, she devoured the rest of it, not leaving any piece behind. Halfway almost done with the bowl, she realized that her bodyguard wasn't eating anything. He was human too, so the same rules applied.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry," he replied. She frowned a bit. If she had to eat something then so did he. Kasumi poked at a strawberry and presented it to him, "At least eat something." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and figured that she wasn't going to give up till he ate something. Ryu faced the Princess, leaning down till the fruit touched his lips and let the food vanish. Kasumi couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you," was all he said as he munched on the delicious red fruit. She nodded quietly, smiling to herself and returned to eating her bowl.

Before she could even pick up a piece of food, there was figure standing by a booth, looking at her. She wasn't really sure, since they wearing a hood, but they were faced in her direction. Chills were dancing down her spine. She wanted to let Ryu know, but the figure had her eyes locked on them. Something just didn't feel right. It felt like she knew this person, but how?

A bright flash of light appeared for a second, but in that much Kasumi got to see the face of the hooded figure, before they dashed around the corner back into the festival. Her orange colored eyes grew big after realizing who that was. _"__Could __it __be?__Was __that__…__?_

The sound for the fireworks chimed and Ryu looked towards the Princess to see if she was ready to go. He could tell something was wrong and when he touched her shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts, she slightly flinched. He asked if she was okay and she said that she was fine. He didn't believe her, but it wasn't his job to pester her about it.

Ryu stood up and offered his hand for her. She took the body part and once they fell into step with another, she had her hands wrapped around his arm. The Prince led them back into the crowd of people, stopping where they all gathered. The wonderful thing about the fireworks was that they were so close, it looked like you could touch them, and however, they were a bit loud.

The Prince looked down at Kasumi to see that her eyes were to the ground, something on her mind that was starting to bug her. She was probably worried about Hayate or maybe the Lord. Should he ask? He didn't like to see her in such a state, but he felt that he had no business to know.

The sound for the fireworks went off again and this time Kasumi looked up. Her face was still bothered, but Ryu figured that she would talk about it when she was ready.

The crowd waited patiently for the show to start but nothing came. The sky was as clear as a blank page. Not even the signs of smoke could be seen. The crowd began to murmur and whisper, questionable about when the show would start. Off to the side a man was heard, shouting, "WE HAVE A SLIGHT PROBLEM WITH THE FIREWORKS. THEY SOULD WORKING VERY SOON, SO PLEASE REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE!"

The crowd broke out into more chatter, some wondering if they should leave, others staying still and waiting for the show.

It was Ryu's job to make sure the Princess was safe and sound, so he glued himself to her side, hoping she would say something to him, so he knew that she was okay. Kasumi did not seem to hear the announcement and continued to look towards the sky, her thoughts clouding her mind.

In truth, she was shocked. The figure that dashed away, seemed to have wanted her to follow them…but why? Why would she come back after all this time? The last thing Kasumi heard about her was that her family packed up and left. Kasumi didn't know her on a personal level, but they were fair acquaintances. Something had to be going on for her to return.

The Princess began looking the crowd again, trying to see if she could find the hooded figure nearby. Looking through all these people was a challenge and not one of them seems to be who she was looking for. They probably already left…but that didn't sound right. They wanted her to know that they were there.

The crowd of people started to get restless and people started to move, heading towards the back to escape the clutter. Ryu made sure Kasumi was right by his side, people pushing past them in that tight space to leave. The Princess continued to scan and to the far right, she spotted them, leaning up against a post on one of the booths. This time their hood was off and it was as clear as day, who it was.

Kasumi seemed to forget everything and left her bodyguard's side, moving to the figure. At that moment a firework busted into the air, painting the sky in blue. Ryu called for the girl, but the sound canceled him out and just as he was about to follow her, another voice was heard.

"Ryu! Long time no see."

The Prince looked back to see Jan-Lee and Leifang by him. The two had recently been married and despite all the times that Jan-Lee talked bad about her, he seemed quite happy. Ryu had no time for this, but Jan-Lee was the type to gloat about all the wonderful things in his life.

"Jan-Lee, I really have no time for this," the Prince responded, scanning the crowd for his secret love. In that short amount of time, he managed to lose her. "Spare me a few words will you?" Jan-Lee responded, "I've got some news to tell you." God that Prince was persisting and never left things alone. Ryu stood by them, but put all of this focus into finding Kasumi, hopefully she did not wonder off too far.

The Princess pushed past the people in the crowd to reach the figure. They were wearing a mask this time, but it only covered part of her face. Anybody with eyes could tell it was her, even from a distance away. When Kasumi reached the figure, her breath was taken from her and the only thing she said was, "It is you…"

The figure gave a smile and removed her mask, her beautiful chocolate eyes pouring into the young girls, "It's been awhile Kasumi. How are you?"

"Lisa…" she answered still speechless, "You came back…"

"Well not permanently," Lisa responded, "But everybody loves the Summer Festival, it's the biggest attraction over here. I thought I'd stop by."

Lisa Hamilton was the Princess of the Hamilton family. They were known for their smarts in technology and good business skills. Lord Hamilton used to work for the Aizen family. That was until the big mistake that he committed and the family relocated. Lisa was a very smart and beautiful girl. She loved being out in public and was probably the most charitable Princess there was. It was a sad moment when she left.

"I'm glad to see that you have return," Kasumi answered, words finally forming in her brain, "maybe…"

"I'd love to chit-chat with you Kasumi," Lisa replied quickly, cutting her off, "But we need to talk. I came here to warn you."

Her words hit Kasumi hard in the chest, her thoughts spinning out of control from the news, "Warn me? About what?"

"About the Lord. I heard you guys are to be married soon. He's not who seems to be. His intentions are not they claim to be." Kasumi wasn't sure she could believe her, "News spreads around fast huh?"

Lisa couldn't help but chuckle to that, "News always spreads fast when it comes to that man. You plan to marry when he returns, right?" Kasumi nodded her head, "A week later…but I'm not so sure anymore."

"That's good!" Lisa answered, sounding happy about it, "Reconsider and extend the date or better yet don't get married at all!"

The Princess of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan shook her head. Her brain wasn't able to comprehend any of this, "Lisa, what are you trying to say?"

"Get out before it's too late! Before everything is taken away from you." Lisa's tone was dead serious and the hate in her brown eyes could be seen. "But…" Kasumi answered, her voice a bit light, "I'm doing what's best for the clan…"

Lisa scoffed, "I thought I was too, but infact I was destroying my clan even more. I came here to tell you that if you marry this man…it will be the biggest mistake of your life. I don't want to see another Princess be torn from the inside out. Once he has you, he will never let you go. You'll always be bending over for him, so he gets his way. That man is really nothing but a monster."

Kasumi put her face to ground, "But…he's so nice…"

"DON'T fall for that," Lisa replied immediately, picking up her chin. Lisa could tell that Kasumi was stuck between what to believe. Aizen was honestly that good, "Listen to me don't fall for any of it! Let me guess, he's been acting like the most loving and caring and most honest fiancée there could be, right? And also let me guess, he's even said, 'I want to marry you because I want to marry you, not because the council told me too'.

Kasumi thought about it for a moment, a memory of them sitting in his garden playing in her head, "Yeah…he has said that." "You've met the council haven't you? Did Barragan warn you?" Lisa asked. Kasumi nodded, the memory of the council meeting not so pleasant.

"Take into considerate what he said," the chocolate girl replied, "Do you remember what happened to my family?" Lisa hated reviewing her history, but hopefully her tragic tale might change the young girl's mind before her future was destroy as well, "But first, what do all of our families have in common? Mine, yours, Tina's and Helena's?

The orange haired girl shocked her head, "I don't know…there isn't really anything similar about us…"

"We all disrespected the Aizen family in someway. Helena for being a snotty queen, Tina for getting into a fight with one of Aizen's right hand men, You for going to war with his family, and mine for stealing his technology to boost up my family name," Lisa answered, "Remember? We all got away with a slap on the wrist and small punishment. My father stole from him and all that was taken away was the fact that we could no longer serve under the Aizen family and some technology was taken from us."

"Sosuke, however, didn't think the punishment was enough. He used me to get through my family and tore everything apart. My father could no longer bare the shame of the family name and relocated elsewhere. I even came back to worn Tina and Helena but their minds were already set. I thought I had it bad, those two got it worse then I did. And it's only going to get worse!"

All this information that Lisa was sharing with her was starting to make her head hurt. Everything the Princess said was contradicting everything she thought about him. The rumors described him as that type of man, but he didn't seem that way…

What was Kasumi suppose to believe? All the prove she needed was right there!

"Kasumi, listen to me," Lisa said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Do what is best…for YOU! What do you want? You have seen what he is capable of. Hayate may think this is what's best, but I'm pretty sure deep down he knows that something is wrong."

Said girl took a minute to think. Better yet, there was nothing to think about. Kasumi didn't want the family name to be destroyed, even if that means saying no to the Lord and getting publicly embarrassed. She would prefer that, then have the name soiled and forgotten. She never wanted to marry the Lord either. It was time she did what she thought was best. Take charge and act like a Princess.

"But how do I get out of it?" The young girl asked, "Is there a way to stop the marriage completely."

Lisa had to spare a moment to think," Well there is one way…but it had to be made a long time ago…" "Please tell me," Kasumi asked, "if there is any chance, I'll take it." The other Princess could see the desperation in her eyes and could tell she wanted to know. Lisa then smiled to herself; she was glad that this time someone actually listened to her and that she saved this girl. Someone like her wasn't meant to marry a man like him.

She swept a bang from Kasumi's face and spoke, "The way to cancel the marriage is…"

The grand finale of fireworks busted into the air, drowning out all noise and laughter. One by one the fire busted into the air, changing the sky from blue to pink to red to green and many more. This was definitely the most favorable part of the festival and the great thing was that there were more shows coming up.

This was suppose to be a happy moment, but not for the Princess. She didn't hear a word Lisa had said…

Lisa gave her another smile and stroked her cheek softly, "I wish you the best of luck Kasumi. I hope you make the right decision." The Hamilton Princess put on her green and red mask and with another smile dashed out of sight.

Kasumi was left there, unsure of what to do. In her grasp was a way to reverse all that she had done and just in seconds it was taken away from her.

What was she suppose to do now?

Her heart sank; water was beginning to outline her eyes.

Finally the Prince managed to escape from the conversation and once he found the Princess, he dashed to be by her side. Her back was to him and her shoulders sunk low. Ryu touched her shoulder, the girl turning around to look up at him. A tear was running down her cheek and automatically he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Can we go home now?" she asked back.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMGIPPERS! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME WAY TOo LONG! I'm terribly sorry you guys. I was supposed to finish it last week, but schoolwork is just piling up over my head. I swear I always have some form of homework everyday and it's mainly in my AP class! He never leaves us alone! It's just too much in short time…but I know it's not an excuse to use…but I've just been so busy…<strong>_

_**Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 9. **__**Definitely makes you wonder how Kasumi plans to get out of this one.**_

_**Chapter 10 is coming your way and let me just say…it's going to be the best one! **__**We finally back to the Ryu x Kasumi part in this story!**_

_**Any questions, comments, concerns, etc, don't be afraid to ask.**_

_**Review or PM me, either choice is yours.**_

_**See you guys in Chapter 10: Dream Come True. **__**Bye-bye!**_


	10. Dream Come True

_**CHAPTER 10 IS HERE!**_

**_I am very excited, cause just like I said this is going to be the best one! _**_**We finally get back to the Ryu x Kasumi part of the story.**_

_**So no delay, let's jump right into this.**_

_**But first: **__**WARNING: Rated M for sexual content (yes that means a lemon, a long detailed, sweet and loving lemon. Must show the love between these two. 3)**_

_**Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far; **__**And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.**_

_**Again **__**special **__**thanks **__**to **__ROSE53289 __**for y**__**our **__**story **__**request.**_

_**I hope you like the story as well. **__**Enjoy Readers!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Dream Come True**

* * *

><p>The water to the shower came to a stop as the knob was turned. Kasumi stood over the showerhead, letting the remaining water run down her frame, her body feeling frozen. The steam left the room warm and cozy, making the girl forget where she was. It was nice to be engulfed by the warm weather.<p>

After asking Ryu to return home, she remained silent, unsure of what to do about anything anymore. Lady Sayoko was surprised to see them return early, but seeing the girl's expression, she figured something happened.

The Prince of the Hayabusa clan was disturbed by her silence as well and was going to ask, until he received a call that he was needed back as his manor. Ryu asked the servants to make sure Kasumi was taken care of till he came back. Kasumi was wrapped up in her own thoughts to even notice his leave and told her servants that they could retire for the rest of the night.

Although Lady Sayoko was given an order she requested that they take care of the girl like the Lord had ask. Kasumi did not care.

The servants spent time doing their normal chores before the clock was close to midnight. They wished their Princess a good nights rest before disappearing for the night. Lady Sayoko stayed awake a bit longer to see if she could talk to the girl and give her advice to her problem.

Kasumi did not want to say what happened and asked if she could prepare a shower for her. The servant followed the order, bringing fresh towels for the girl. Kasumi did want to tell her, but she wasn't sure what to say. She was breaking on the inside, she doubt anybody could fix the pieces.

The orange haired girl sent her servant off to bed with a hug and asked not to worry, but knowing Lady Sayoko, the old women was determine to make the girl speak, "I want you to know Princess Kasumi, I am here for you whenever you need me. Not just as a servant, but as a friend and a guider."

Lady Sayoko wiped a tear from the girl's face and returned to her quarters for the night. Kasumi's heart was warmed by her words and that made the tears come faster.

The shower was somewhat helpful. She felt refreshed and cleansed from whatever filth was on her as well as inside of her head.

Kasumi finally come back to reality and grabbed the towels from the outside and wrapped them around her tight. She tucked towel inside so it wouldn't fall and ran the other one through her orange locks. After that, she grabbed a near by brushed and cleaned out her hair, feeling a bit better when she looked into her reflection. Her skin was still colorful, her cheeks smooth and clear, and her eyes bright as the fruit. She appeared solid on the outside, but the inside was just a mess.

She folded her towel neatly and stepped back into her room, clutching the other towel wrapped around her frame a bit tighter from the cold breeze. She walked into her bedroom, closing the doors a bit to her garden until a good amount of the moonlight still danced in her room. Looking at her garden made her heart relax and her thoughts at ease.

The girl sat on the edge of her light pink sheets and let her eyes fall on the moonlight and let herself get lost in the thoughts that blinded her.

What was she suppose to do now? Aizen would be returning home and soon and once he comes home, they were to be married a week later. Would he let her extend the date until a later time? It seemed like he would, but not from what Lisa said. He wasn't who he appeared to be and that's what threw Kasumi off.

Who else could he be? He played the loving/caring fiancée so well. Was she supposed to believe that he acted differently? It was impossible, but it was just hard to confirm.

Was everything a lie then? Did he really love her like he said he did? Or was Lisa speaking the truth she said that he has other intentions? Then again, she had no reason to doubt Lisa either. She was the first wife and she even tried to help the other girls before they met that horrible fate. But then, what could his intentions be? Her family suffered enough, what more could he possibly do?

Kasumi was starting to getting closer into confusion, hurt, and despair with all these questions in her head. What she really needed to be asking herself was: Was this what she really wanted? Did she want to be by the Lord's side for as long as she lived? Was this the man she truly loved?

But then that left the other questions: What would Hayate think? Would he be upset with her for making such a choice? Will the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan really suffer from the loss? Would their name be slandered even more?

The Princess was starting to grow frustrated. Kasumi leaned over, laying one arm over her knees and resting the other on them so she could rest her head on her hand. She needed to stop thinking with her brain and think with her heart. All it came down to was what she really wanted…but what she really wanted wasn't here at the moment.

"Kasumi."

Or he was here and she didn't notice. Kasumi sat up straight again, but did not turn to face him. She didn't want him to know that she was still bothered/upset from earlier.

The Prince of the Hayabusa Clan stood in the girl's bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. When he reached the front gate of the manor, he saw that it was too peaceful and quiet, even the guards were at rest. So he made his way inside and figured that since the others were at sleep, so would Kasumi, but he was wrong when he saw her sitting on her bedside.

He was still dressed in his evening attire, minus the sword that was back at his manor. The black as night sleeveless turtleneck shirt and matching pants outline his frame well, showing every curve that was embedded in his body. The clothing was a bit thick, but he was not cold.

His emerald green eyes, scanned over the girl, reading that she was still in no mood to talk. Ryu wasn't ever good with asking people how they were feeling, but it did sadden him to see the girl he loved in such a low place. He was her guardian after all, so it's also his job to make sure she was all right.

He tried calling her name again, "Kasumi."

She responded after a short pause, "Yes Ryu?"

At least she was talking, he thought, "I'm surprised you have not retired for the night. The entire manor is at rest, shouldn't you be as well?"

Said girl turned her head to the side, her eyes however still looking towards the ground, "I will…but I'm just thinking right now."

Was it his place to ask her? It never hurt to try, "What are you thinking about?" He could see a small smile appear on her lips. The Princess turned back towards the garden doors and asked, "How do you think my brother is doing?"

Ryu could tell that this wasn't the only thing bothering her. She had asked him this question many times before and, as always his answer was still the same, "Hayate is strong and highly skilled. I'm sure he is just fine."

"And Ayane?" she questioned, "Do you think my sister can hold her own?"

"I am sure," he responded. Ayane was a tough cookie and that was true. The girl sparred only with males so yes she could take a hit as well as give one right back.

He wanted to ask what was truly bothering her, but did that give it away? Did it show that he had more feelings for her then just as a friend? Ryu wasn't sure she felt the same way either. At times it seemed like it, but the girl looked as if something was always distracting her. Like she wanted to tell but keep it a secret.

Kasumi was satisfied with his answer and felt some bliss wash over her heart. She was always concerned about her siblings, so hearing that they were as tough as nails, made her feel more confident.

The orange-haired girl pushed herself up from her bed, holding onto the towel, so it could not reach the floor and turned to face her protector. The way his clothing outlined his muscular frame always made her blush, but this time he was the to avert his eyes, "The servants did not help you dress?"

Another smile was brought to the girls face; he looked like a little child trying to cover his face. It was quite cute. "I sent them to bed," she replied, stepping closer to him, "You know I hate ordering them around sometimes."

The boy managed to pull his eyes back to her, "Yes, I know, but I suggest you put something on…it is cold."

When the Princess reached him, she looked up into his face, searching for anything that would let her know that her feelings would be returned. To her it seemed that Ryu wasn't the type to involve himself in a relationship. He seemed so hard on the outside and that the only thing he thought about was his placement as Lord. He wasn't one to show much feeling either.

With the silence in the room, she was surprised that he didn't notice her heartbeat. It was like a drum being pounded on over and over again. Her muscle never raced like this around Lord Aizen. He could never make her feel the way she did when she was around Ryu. It was as clear as day who she should be with. The question though was if he wanted to be with her too.

"Ryu?" Kasumi asked, averting her orange eyes to the ground, "I know I've asked you this already but...what do you think of my marriage to Lord Aizen?"

Before Ryu answered, he kept his mouth shut, letting the words he wanted to say to remain silent, "You know I'm not involved in this."

That was always his answer. "Of course you are…you're like family to me…so yes you have a say."

Family huh? That was all Ryu needed to hear to assure him that Kasumi looked at him like brother and nothing more. A bit of sadness washed over his heart, he gave a sigh before answering, "Your marriage to Aizen is looked at as a fortune. It would bring a great shine to the Clan."

"But do you think that?" she asked back. His answer was what everybody else said. Truly not everybody thought the same thing.

"What does it matter Kasumi?" he countered.

The Princess chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if this was the perfect time to say how she truly felt. Of course she didn't expect it to be just: tell how she felt and then the two would live happily ever after, but trying wouldn't hurt.

She tried to look into her guardians grass colored eyes, but looked down at the ground again, the butterflies filling her stomach, "Because…what if it's not what I want? What if…what if I want something else? Don't I get a say in it?"

The Prince noticed that her shoulders were slightly shaking. Even he knew that this was what she truly did not want. Despite wanting to wrap his arms around her, he kept them at his sides and gave her an answer, "Yes you have say. Kasumi, maybe you should make it clear what you want. If you don't want to marry Aizen, then want do you want?"

At that moment, all sounds died down. Her heartbeat dimmed in her ears and warmth swam through her. Right now they were only to in the center of the universe. Kasumi swallowed down the nerves and took her best shot, "What…I want…is…standing right infront…of me…"

Ryu wasn't sure he heard her right, but he had no time to react because Kasumi was leaning in, her eyes closed and her lips slightly puckered. Now it was Ryu's turn to hear his own heartbeat in his ears. What was he suppose to do? Everything about this was a bad idea…but his dream was finally coming true…he finally got to be with the girl he wanted.

Should he take the chance or push her away? He really didn't have time to be thinking about this.

Ryu's body seemed to go on autopilot and before he realized it, his hands were gripping her upper arms and his lips were pushed against hers.

It was perfect timing. The summer festival's fireworks were about to show and just as their lips touched the first shade of red went off. The kiss was just like magic. The butterfly feeling was running through the both of them, their hearts beating at the same time.

Hers were so soft against his. He was glad he didn't get to miss out. She meant more to him then anything. Despite all the things that could go wrong with this, he didn't care. He had her and she had him, that's what really matters.

The two pulled away slowly, wondering what to say next or do next. Kasumi wasn't sure how it happened, but all she knew was that her body moved and that was the result, but she wasn't complaining. He was extremely gentle…sad though that he wasn't her first.

"Ryu, I…" she began to say, but stopped when his hand touched the side of her cheek and pulled her lips back to his. She was stunned for a second but registered what was happening and kissed him back without any hesitation. His other hand gripped her waist, while her arms gripped his sides.

He had a bit more force behind it this time, but still it was just wonderful. His smooth lips touched hers again and again, expressing the feelings he had to hide. It was a relief to both of them. The kiss seemed so real…so natural…it showed that these two were meant to be this position.

The time came when they needed air and once more they pulled apart, the seconds ticking by. Time was stopped for them, if they could; they would spend all the time in the world like this.

Ryu pulled her close, lacing his fingers closed around her waist, enjoying how close she was. They didn't have to exchange words or anything, it was obvious how much they loved each other; words wouldn't be enough to express it.

Kasumi was positive now that this was were she wanted to be…but it wasn't enough…she didn't feel so close to him. Closer then before, but not close enough, she still felt like the soul property to Aizen. She was attached to Aizen by mind and soul…but not body…

The idea was clear in her mind, but would Ryu be up for it? She got lucky with the kiss, she doubt it was going to go farther then that. Maybe it would help change the marriage plans so instead they could marry and get the ending they both want.

But even so it's what she wanted. She wanted to be attached to her guardian by mind, soul…and body.

Her nerves were persuasive but she knew what she wanted and it was time she obtained it. She backed up a bit, making Ryu a bit confused and look down at his lover. Kasumi undid her towel and let the material pile at her feet. She got to see the blush appear on the Prince's face, his expression becoming stunned.

She herself had a blush, having the Prince's eyes on her body was a bit embarrassing, but she endured the feeling and did her best to not be bothered by her shyness. She grabbed his hand and placed it above her left breast where her heart was located.

Again the idea was wrong, but it was SO tempting…

"Kasumi…we," he began to say.

"Please Ryu," she responded, "What I want is you. I've always wanted you. We don't have time for romance anymore…please spend the night…together…with me."

Her orange eyes were starting to tear up, her face expression loving and sad. He wanted too…he really wanted too…but the outcome was what he feared. He didn't necessarily know what the affects would be, but surprisingly he didn't seem to mind. He's taken enough already trying to protect her and with no hesitation he would be willing to go through the hell if it meant being with her.

He just hopped Aizen would get to kill him first, before Hayate would…

Ryu moved his hand to lace it with hers and pulled her back to his chest, embracing her sweetly, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

It was a silly question. "Yes," she replied, "I'm sure." "Very well," he answered, "I promise, we will take it nice and slow."

She smiled into his chest, "As long as it is with you."

* * *

><p>The moonlight still danced into the room, giving it a beautiful glow. The night was quiet and the atmosphere was warm despite the cold air. It was peaceful and clear, the perfect setting for what was to come.<p>

Kasumi lay on her bed, listening to the beat of her muscle. She was nervously looking forward to the events, thinking of ways to make it better, but it already seemed so perfect, what more could she add?

She was going to close the curtains to her bed, to give them a bit more privacy, but she liked having the moonlight paint the scenery. Having the light pink shade would have messed it up. It was fine the way it was.

The moment was finally going to come when she got to join with her Prince: mind, body, and soul. And truthfully the timing was perfect. All the things that were obstacles in their paths were finally away. They might not have had the house completely to themselves, but with the authorities away, they had all the time they needed to share the love they had.

It made her think of the dream she had over and over again. She was positive it was going to be hundred times better then what she expected.

As she laid there, her Prince made his way to the bed, the clothing he was once wearing, gone, and every inch of skin was completely exposed. She may have seen his body once or twice but this time she got a full view of every little detail.

She kept her eyes from wondering too far. Already the butterflies were living in her stomach; it would just make them worse if she looked at what was soon going to be inside of her. Thinking about that let alone made the insects swarm.

Turning back was bit too late… then again she wasn't going to do that. They've both waited to damn long to just turn away from what they've both desired.

Her orange-y eyes meet his and with a smile, she opened up her pink blankets, inviting him to join her. He returned her smile and climbed in, cuddling up next to the Princess, probing himself up on his elbow to gaze at her. Kasumi grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together as well as their legs, the feeling of his skin against hers absolutely wonderful.

As his green eyes continued to gaze into her fruit colored ones, he was tempted to asking her if she was positive that was what she really wanted. Once they started there was no turning back, but she made it crystal clear. She wanted him and she was going to have him and vice versa.

It honestly made him sad that this was going to be just for one night.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Kasumi unlace their hands and wrapped both of her arms around his neck, pulling him close so their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"We should make the most of our time," she whispered gently.

She was right. There was no time for thinking. It was time to give in to the feeling and express it one hundred and ten percent. "Still won't change your mind?" he replied back, rechecking. She chuckled sweetly before answering, "You know as well as I do that this is what we want."

That was the last of their words before their lips pressed together for another kissing session to get this started. She tightened her grip around him a bit, making him lose his balance. He placed his hand on the back of her shoulder and moved his top half on top of her, while his other hand was placed on the top of orange hair.

Their lips were still glued together, massaging each other's sweetly. The kiss felt so new, still so soft and gentle and the most loving. They made sure to give each other the air they needed, but went right back to their session, never seeming to get enough.

Just as their lips pushed together, Ryu decided to take it to the next level and lightly swept the tip of his tongue on her bottom lip. Kasumi was bit surprised by the action, but she knew what to do and opened her mouth. The boy noticed and slowly plunged his tongue into her cavern, slightly brushing past hers.

Kasumi was overwhelmed by the feeling, but closed her eyes again and went with it. Ryu was in control of the kiss and just like before he continued to massage her lips, while lightly playing with her appendage. Kasumi was starting to pick up and moved her tongue back, pushing against his.

Before he realized it the tables were turning and Kasumi was becoming in charge. He tasted very good; she was hooked and didn't want the taste to leave her taste buds. Her tongue circled around his, plunging the appendage deeper into her moist mouth. Ryu wasn't complaining, he was enjoying this as much as she was.

As their lips slowed down their actions, they pulled apart, a thin string of salvia keeping them attached before breaking. The Prince looked down at her face to see a blush and her chest heaving from her panting.

She gripped the sides of his face, showing him that she was so happy that they finally got to spend their moment together and wanted to continue.

He obliged and kissed her lips once more before moving to another spot on her body. He kissed down her jaw line, leaving kisses on the skin of her neck. Kasumi let out a tiny moan, moving her hands so they could run over his muscular back and soothe the skin.

Her flesh was so soft and smooth; he could ravish her with kisses all day if he was offered. Kasumi moved her head to the side, stretching her neck for him. He moved in towards the crook, before letting his tongue lap over it. Kasumi shuddered and let the moans leave her voice. They were low, but they still sounded as beautiful as a song.

The excitement passed through her frame, making her body squirm some from the ticklish feeling. Ryu continued to lap at her skin, passing over the one spot that made his Princess' voice pick up. He wasted no time and attacked the spot, putting some pressure behind it.

During this act, the Prince moved his body more, placing it a top her frame. He placed a knee on the insides of her legs so that meant that one of her legs was between his. Ryu gave a light moan, feeling his length brush against the flesh on her leg.

He continued to rub their bodies together in such delicious friction that their frames started to sway upwards. Kasumi's moans continued to fill his ears and that was all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

The patch of skin turned a deep red, making him realizing that he was sucking too hard. _"__Let__'__s__just__hope__that__fades__away__soon_," he thought to himself with a small smirk, before kissing the red patch and leading the trail down her chest.

He sat himself up for a minute only to view over the magnificent body underneath him. With his green eyes roaming over her, Kasumi couldn't help but blush and wished he would stop looking without saying anything.

"I'm sorry…if…they're…too…small," she said aloud, the blush on her face becoming deeper.

He chuckled. Not to be mean or anything, he found it funny that she thought something like that would bother him. "No, they're fine. They're perfect size."

Once more he spoiled her skin with warm kisses leading down to the right side of her chest. Kasumi closed her eyes again, letting the pleasurable feeling wash over her. She kept her hands away from his body and placed them by the sides of her head, pressing her nails to the insides of her palms.

Ryu lead his trail to a stop just above the colored part, stopping only for a moment before letting his wet appendage draw circles around the pink nub. The Princess let out a small gasp, the warmth surrounding her nipple but not actually touching; what torture.

He continued to roll his tongue in the shape, his other hand starting to massage her left, since it was left out. He squeezed gently before, pinching the nub between his fingers, teasing her lovely skin. Kasumi couldn't help the sounds and let them flow out of her mouth, quiet but a very wonderful noise.

Ryu finally took her nipple into his mouth, sucking softly and biting down occasionally. Her body swayed under his, sometimes moving upward to press into his embedded abs, the friction a grand feeling. He continued to suck until finally the nub became hard and started his journey down her stomach.

The Prince knew her body was toned. She didn't carry any weight and her stomach was as flat as board. It was shaped well and definitely made her hard to resist, he couldn't help but let his lips touch every piece of flesh that he was exposed too.

Kasumi moaned softly to the tender kisses, her body lightly arching up and back down. He was so gentle, so soft, it was torture how he touched her, but nonetheless very enjoyable.

Passing her navel, Ryu came close the spot where he knew she would be melting. He raised himself up once more, grabbing onto her thighs and lightly pulling them apart. When the girl could no longer feel his touch and felt his grip on her, she looked up and felt more heat rush to her face.

Kasumi preached herself up on her elbows and shook her head, stammering, "Oh Ryu…you don't have too…I mean…it's not necessary…you need too…I guess…um…"

"Relax," was the first thing he told her, "It's just another step. The question though is: do you want me too?" A chill past down her spine, his words making her body excited. How many times has she dreamed about this already? It just looked easier in the dream, then actually played out.

Her cheeks burned red again, "Um…I…yes…" "As you wish," he replied with a cute smile. To make her bundle of nerves dim a bit, he started with the inside of her thigh, pressing his lips to the rich skin. Kasumi decided to keep watching, her eyes glued to her Prince.

His kiss walked closer inside, her voice starting to hum from the new wave of pleasure. He pressed several kisses close to her entrance before lining himself up. Preparation wasn't necessary seeing how much her insides were already soaked, but he wanted to have a taste of her. Her aroma drifted towards his noise. She smelled sweet, like honey.

"…Ryu…"

Already moaning his name without him evening starting. The sound touched his heart deeply. Never did he think, he'd actually hear his name slip from her parted lips with such a sweet voice. She didn't realize, however, that he could deliver so much more of that pleasurable feeling.

Ryu wasted no more time and put his tongue to work, dragging it over her lips. Immediately Kasumi's hips moved upwards, her head falling back and her voice picking up volume. The Prince repeated this action, licking her slow and steady, the taste on his buds encouragement or the sound of her voice.

The wet appendage danced over her lips again and again, making the girl roll her head from side to side, her orange locks falling behind her. Her hips continued to move, the feeling making her desperate. It definitely felt better in real life then in a dream.

The Prince retreated his tongue, hiding it behind his lips and dipping it in more spit before sticking it back out and lapping at her entrance, her juice running over his appendage. The taste was as sweet as it smelled.

The pleasure rocked her frame and finally Kasumi let herself fall, her pretty face twisted in the sweet feeling. Her hands fisted in the sheets, her mind doing the best it could to keep her hips under control. It was wonderful/great/amazing…she couldn't find the right term to describe it…it was just…wow.

A majority of the liquid was clean, Ryu licking his lips to rid whatever was left on his mouth, the next part probably going to be a bit painful. He rested back above his Princess, her lips parted from her panting and face flushed in red.

He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a small loving kiss, doing what he could to relax her more for what was to come. Kasumi easily kissed him back, one of her hands resting on his sides before traveling lower, sweeping onto his amazing abs and lower until she touched what was suppose to be squeezing into her soon.

Ryu let out a muffled moan, the touch feeling pleasant. It made Kasumi think. Here he was causing her the most amazing/perfect pleasure in the world, her moaning touching the ceiling, yet no sounds came from him. She was sure his body too was waiting to be drowned in pleasure.

Placing her hand back on the flesh between his legs, she got a firm grip before starting anything, "Ryu…do you…want me too…"

Said man looked down at her and replied, "No…you don't have too…" She didn't expect to hear that response, "But…"

"It's alright," he answered; touching her cheek again, "you don't need to do that." She listened, but she wanted to return the favor, there had to be something she could do…

"Can I at least…touch it…?" she asked quietly, inching her hand up higher on it. He chuckled softly, "You're already doing that." He couldn't lie; his length was aching for some attention. The warmth of her hand was very motivating.

Kasumi could see her lover's face slightly twisted in pleasure and wanted to see more of it. Her hand went into motion and slowly she became to rub up and down, taking mental notes of what she couldn't see. Ryu couldn't fight the feeling. He tried to suppress a moan, keeping them locked behind his lips.

The flesh in her hand grew harder, the tension building up. How many times has she dreamed of her guardian naked? What she imagined his size to be, was possibly what he actually was. As her hand continued to stroke from tip to base, the measurement she guessed was…seven…maybe even eight inches! Possibly longer then that!

Was he really going to fit?

The light warmth that was surrounding his cock was very enjoyable. He didn't want the Princess to suck on him because he thought it didn't seem fitting. A Princess on her knees? Doesn't really sound like the best thing, but he wasn't complaining, after all he was going to buried in heat very soon.

Without the Prince even realizing, his were starting to move as well, thrusting into her palm. To keep his balance he placed his hands by the sides of her head, his frame leaving a shadow over her. He couldn't deny the attention he was getting and let his mouth slip open, the sounds finally leaking out.

Kasumi admired how beautiful he looked. His face twisted in delicious pleasure. The sounds escaping his mouth like music was all the encouragement she needed.

Wrapping a hand around his neck, she pulled him down into a kiss, her hand starting to rub faster around his hard length. She may have been the one to start the kiss, but easily his mouth devoured hers, her throat swallowing all the moans that were muffled.

Ryu could picture himself about ready to leak. He had to make her stop before they both were covered in whiteness. He moved from her mouth, grabbing her arm to make her stop, "We don't want the night to end already do we?" She shook her head back as a response and waited for the next move.

Finally the time came. The time where they would be joined as one in mind, body and soul. A night they both looked forwardly to secretly, waiting for the perfect opportunity to express the love they had to hide.

Ryu, however, felt guilt rush over him. Even if they did have sex, wouldn't that just be filling her head with false hope? She was engaged to the Lord of the Region. It's almost impossible to get out a commit like that and with little time they had left…

"Ryu?"

He met her orange eyes and that made him realize that it was worth it. They both deserve this happiness, especially her and he was glad he could be the one to deliver it.

He kissed her softly as a response and rested their foreheads together, "I just want to make sure that his what you really want."

She chuckled softly and grabbed his face pulling him into a loving kiss. "You can ask me a hundred times and my answer will never change. I want every inch of you…the good and bad…" she replied, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

There was no point to him asking and easily, she pulled him down with her, the feeling of his body on hers warm. Ryu looked into her eyes for any sign of doubt, but there was none. It was crystal clear what she wanted and he should probably get started.

The Prince sat himself up, grabbing the base of his length and lined himself up accordingly, looking back into her beautiful face, "This is going to hurt, but only for a bit. I promise the pain will go away." Kasumi couldn't help but tense up her walls, but tried to relax them.

Touching his tip to her entrance, Ryu pushed inside slowly, her walls trying to close back up. It wasn't painful at the moment, but some pain was registered being stretched out. She'd thought it be a lot worse then this.

It was breathtakingly warm as he continued to slide into her. He was tempted to just push all the way inside but he didn't want to break her.

About more then half way in, he touched the barrier that was blocking the rest of the way. He had two options: One: continue to move in slowly, stretching out the skin, causing a painful intrusion before it breaks or Two: thrust in hard, breaking the skin in an instance and have her endure all the pain at once…

Yeah…option two sounded like a better idea…then again it was going to be painful either way.

Ryu crawled back up to his lover, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine and to open her legs a bit more. Kasumi obeyed, curious to know what he planned but easily forgot when his lips touched her. Doing what he could do distract her mind, he thrusted his hips, burying himself to the hilt.

Once her mind registered the pain, Kasumi let go and clung to him tightly. Forget what she said earlier…it hurt…it hurt A LOT. Water outlined her orange colored eyes, blinking them away as she endured the pain. Ryu cooed her with soft words and eventually it came to the point where it was bearable.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, lying back down, "I'm fine…just a small sting." "Let me know when you want me to move," he replied, kissing her forehead, "I don't mind waiting."

Kasumi tested her theory to see if she was ready. She circled her hips a bit, the feeling of him inside her not so bad. She was a bit scared of him moving, but this was said to be the most enjoyable thing in life, she wasn't going to miss out, especially with him.

The pain seeped away and Kasumi figured it was time he moved. She gave him a nod and soon his hips went into action. His thrusts were slow and steady, probably because her walls were glued to him and refused to loosen up. Ryu did all he could to soften her up and just told her that she needed to relax.

Easier said then done, but she trusted his words. Giving into the small feeling in the pit of her stomach, Kasumi rolled her head to the side, groaning while putting motion into her own hips.

Ryu couldn't lie; he was in heaven right now. The way she clamped down on him, burying him in such warmth was an amazing feeling. He didn't imagine though she'd be this tight. It was a bit painful to see her endure it, but she needed to relax or else it'd just be torture from here on out.

He brought his lips to her neck once more and gave attention to the flesh, stilling rocking his toned hips. The Princess spreaded her legs more, welcoming him to push in deeper. She was starting to un-whined and could sense the pleasure creeping up on her.

"Ryu…you can…go…faster…"

Confirming that he heard her right, he worked his cock faster, the liquid from her insides helping him. Kasumi threw her head back, a moan escaping from her throat. She placed her hands on his sides, gripping the skin lightly and occasionally stroking his back.

It was an amazing feeling. Their frames were drowned in pleasure at different levels. He wasn't close to ecstasy unlike the Princess who could feel the tension build up and up. Her lower half was taking quite a nice beating.

As their bodies continued to move, Kasumi's back began to arch, lifting her hips more, wanting him to go deeper. Her moans filled her bedroom, probably touching her garden as well. She wasn't going to keep them locked away, not that she could since every thrust brought more pleasure.

Ryu's thrusting starting picking up pace without him even realizing it. He changed from deep and slow to faster and deeper, his hips slamming into hers. Changing angles as well, he was looking for that spot…that…would really…make her…

"Ah…ah…ah…Ryu…" she moaned aloud. Honestly she loved every minute of it. It didn't bother her if he went faster, harder, or deeper. Her body was begging for the pleasure, begging to be rocked and sent over the edge. His movements were sending new waves of pleasure through her, her body heated.

Honestly, she thought it couldn't get any better…

"Ryu…ah…ah…RYU!"

Kasumi wasn't sure what or how that sound came out. It was a definitely a lot louder then the others. It's like he hit something that was really sensitive but in a good way. She wasn't going to complain, it felt too good.

Ryu was smiling to himself. He found what he was looking for that would really make her scream his name. Her expression was twisted with unexplained pleasure; it was a site to behold. "How did that feel?"

"It…felt…good," she replied through her panting, "what…was it?'

"A very special spot," he answered though his groans, trying to see if he could hit it again. Now that she had gotten a taste of it, there was no way she could only just have one. Moving her hand down to lay on top his butt, she encouraged him to go faster, asking, "Hit it…again."

He didn't need to be told twice.

He brought himself up, draping her legs over his thigh and speeding up actions, the sound of their skin hitting, filling the room. The girl threw her head back again, circling her hips around, getting desperate to be drowned in that amazing feeling again.

Ryu found the spot easily this time and thrusted with all his might to keep her screaming. Her hands gripped the bed sheets underneath them, her frame taken over by the sensational feeling. Her mind was blank, her mouth wide open and her bottom half on the verge to busting. She wasn't sure how much more she could take if he kept hitting it like that.

"Ryu…Ryu…Ryu…" was the only word in her vocabulary at the moment. Her voice fueled him to continue, slamming into her squirming hips and sending her over the edge.

She was right there…she could feel it right on the edge…waiting to burst.

Another thrust was all it took before the Princess let her voice go, screaming out her guardians name in pure ecstasy. The girl shrank back on the bed, panting heavily like her lover who stopped his actions. Her frame was ghosting with pleasure, the feeling fading away bit by bit.

Any word she could use to describe it? Wow…

But then another thought came to mind. If she was just taken over by that amazing feeling and sent over the edge, what about Ryu? From what she could tell, he was still hard and one round wasn't going to be enough.

The Princess managed to probe herself up on her elbows and look at her lover with hazy eyes. His brown bangs were covering his pretty green eyes, but he was still panting, just not as hard.

It was time, she take manners into her own hands and start giving. She may have been a virgin, but she did learn a thing or two about sex, she wasn't completely clueless.

Kasumi pulled herself off of him and scooted closer to him, grabbing his handsome face and kissing him softly. Keeping his lips distracting, she once again wrapped her hand around the hard flesh that needed some extra attention. It looked like he was melting from the pleasurable torture.

"You didn't…did you?" she asked, placing kisses on his strong chest. He appreciated her enthusiasm but it wasn't necessary, "All that matters is that you did."

She was kissing his abs before she replied, "You need to stop taking care of me and let me take care of you." Instead of waiting for a response, she kissed his stomach one last time before reaching down and kissing the tip of his length.

That got his attention, "I said you didn't need to do that." "Just relax and watch," she answered. She couldn't promise she was an expert but trying wouldn't hurt. Without teasing, she brought the head to her pink lips and took it into her mouth.

Already he made a groan. She took in as much as possible before being to bob her head up and down, while having her hand work on the base. He was big that fact was proven and he tasted like honey, which was really good.

Ryu wasn't going to stop her anytime soon He was enjoying this pleasure too much to make her stop. His cock needed this attention. He couldn't debate which was better, being inside her or letting her suck on him. Either way, both felt amazing.

Her tongue stayed attached to the underside, pushing more into her mouth with every bob. The sound of small moaning was a pleasant sound and one she could listen to all day as long as she was the one causing it.

A salty taste was starting run over her taste buds, but she didn't really noticed, she was just glad she could satisfy him in such a way. The boy knew he was beginning to leak nor did he want Kasumi to drink it either nor was he going to bust inside of her, but no more attention like this would just suicide.

Thinking of another plan, he pulled the girl away from his throbbing cock, his panting mixing in with words, "Why don't you be on top this time?"

With these words, Kasumi was shocked from his response, but nonetheless was looking forward to a round two. She brought her legs from under her and walked on her knees to hover over him. Ryu sat back, folding his long legs and positioning himself once more.

Kasumi made sure she was comfortable before lowering herself down and being filled back up. Her space felt cold without him and easily slipping back into her, she felt some warmth rush up her frame. She gave a deep moan before he filled her all the way, covering him from tip to base.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and without his approval or response, she began to slowly bounce her hips on him, already feeling pleasure swimming through her. Ryu couldn't ignore the feeling either and was easily taken into it, moaning quietly.

He sat back on his hands and left Kasumi in control, her movements teasing and slow. She was trying to find a good rhythm, making sure he got the same amount of pleasure as she did. The Princess brought her lips to his neck and licked the tanned skin, wanting him to be completely drowned in pure ecstasy.

The Prince loved the attention he was getting, it felt good. Warmth surrounding his length, a pair of cute lips attached to his skin, and the girl he loved rocking his world. Kasumi was good even if she was just a beginner.

Her climax was approaching faster then she thought. Not even being a couple minutes and already she was close to spilling, but so was Ryu and she was going to make sure he came this time.

Leaning back on her hands, she rolled her body like a wave on him, speeding up her bouncing. Her new position made his tip hit her spot again and now stars were her vision.

"Ryu…ah…ah…I…again…ah…" Forming sentences was a problem for her at the moment. The heat spreaded through her frame, rocking her body and making it shake from trying to hold it in. She hoped he would explode before she did.

Said boy was in his own world of pleasure. His moans may not have been as loud as hers, but sounds were still heard. He was going to bust, but he needed just a bit more time.

Kasumi was beginning to die from the pleasure build up. She was willing to keep having sex if that meant he would cum even if it was two hours later.

Brining her hips down one last time, she let herself spill over him again, continuing to bounce on him, riding past her afterglow. Her sweet moans calling out his name was the push he needed to become closer to the reaching his height. Just a couple more…

"Kasumi…" he moaned deeply, grabbing onto her slender hips and make sure they continued to move. If she kept moaning like this, she could probably wake the whole manor. She pressed her mouth closed into the crook of his neck, the pleasure riding her frame almost killing her.

Ryu knew he was going to cum and he had to pull out before he did. Matters didn't need to get worse especially if she did marry the Lord but was pregnant with HIS child. The consequences would be endless.

And just as he was about to let her off, Kasumi grounded her hips and spoke into his ear, "Don't…go ahead…"

"Kasumi…we can't" he replied back, "if we…"

"I…ah…don't care…ah…ah…I want…every drop…"

He would have continued to fight with her, but his words were cut off with a deep moan as he emptied every drop of white liquid into her. The pleasure rushed through his frame, leaving him frozen and stunned, overflowing with that amazing feeling. Kasumi muffled her scream, the warmth spreading through her.

Their bodies were left limp and both panting from their activities. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping their bodies glued together, showing how happy she was on the inside. Ryu couldn't deny it either, he was just as happy as she was.

* * *

><p>The pair lay in her milky pink sheets after cleaning up the mess they made. The garden doors were open a bit wider now the moonlight still the perfect setting to their perfect scene.<p>

Ryu lay against the headboard, an arm wrapped his lover. Kasumi lay next to him with her head on his chest, a hand laced with his and playing with his finger. Despite the cold air that swam through the room, she was warm cuddled up next to him in the sheets.

She wasn't sure if words could express how she was feeling, since her actions spoke a lot louder, but she wanted to tell him and make sure he never forgot.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, seeing how she looked hesitate.

Kasumi chuckled, "How to tell you how I am feeling. I can't find the right words to explain it." "You showed me how you're feeling, I don't think I can ask for anything more," he replied, kissing her orange hair.

"Yeah, but I want to tell you," she answered, cuddling up closer to him, "I've had a crush on you ever since I was child. I never wanted you leave my side. It always scared me when you were gone for too long. I kept asking my mom whenever you would come back. I was thinking of ways to tell you, but it never seemed like a good time…I was really starting to wonder if you liked me back."

"I starting like you…" he replied thinking back, " the day you wrapped a bondage on my finger when I cut myself on my sword. You kissed it and promised to watch over me and always be there when I got hurt. I wasn't sure if I should tell you how I felt, besides the fear of rejection, I wasn't sure how Hayate would react. He's very protective over you. He began to close people off after the death of your parents."

"I worry about him," she said back, " I was worried about what he might say too. Isn't this great though? We finally get to be together. The timing is bad, but I'm sure we can get through it…somehow…I don't know what to do Ryu…"

He could feel her body shake and immediately wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close, "I know. The timing isn't the best, but I'm sure we can find a way. I'm glad we got to spend this time together, even if we have a short time."

Why? Why did all of these have to happen now? This romance would have been great if it happened awhile back. Aizen will be returning home soon and not even she was sure, she could change her future. She was willing to put up a fight, if it meant being with her guardian.

Kasumi returned his embrace, feeling herself becoming sleeping. It was a long day after all with the festival and the passionate love they just made about fifteen minutes ago. Sleep sounded pretty good right now.

"I love you."

The words reopened her eyes and quickly she looked into the face of her protector, his grass colored eyes looking back at her. "You seem shocked," he stated clearly.

"Oh no, it's not that," she replied, looking back down, "It's just…in my dreams…you always said it first…I didn't think you'd actually be the first to say it…"

"I'm glad I made your dream come true then," he smiled, "I'll say it again; I love you Kasumi."

The words warmed her heart so much, a tear began to form and slide down her cheek and with no hesitation, she replied, "I love you too Ryu."

The boy brought her chin up and kissed her passionately, letting his entire feeling leak into it. Honestly it felt like a fairytale. The loved couple finally ended up in the arms of who they really wanted to be with. Despite what was to come, they weren't looking towards it. All they were focused on was the present, that's all that really mattered.

Kissing her one last time, the Prince pulled his Princess closer and both drifted into the slumber that awaited them.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I, honestly, had no idea it was going to be so long. It didn't look that long when I wrote the outline for it, but I wanted to make sure I expressed everything thoroughly and clear so we can see they love between these two. <strong>_

_**Truly? I think it's my best chapter.**_

_**And no need to worry about the servants. They didn't hear a thing! (haha, lol!)**_

_**Well what did you guys think? Too much detail, too less. I did my best to go all out and this was the final piece, along with some revision and whatnot.**_

_**I hate to break it too you, but we all know happiness comes to an end.**_

_**Join me in Chapter 11!**_

_**Hayate and Ayane come back as well as the Lord.**_

_**And that's all I will say.**_

_**See you guys later *waves* **__**Thanks for still reading **_


	11. Welcome Back

_**Hey you guys, **__**We are now here with**** chapter 11**_

_**Sorry it took awhile. **__**Finals for me are right around the corner, but I deserve a break plus I'm just as anguish as you guys to see what happens next, but I'm the writer? Isn't that funny, haha.**_

_**Last time we finally got to declare the love that Kasumi and Ryu shared, but sadly we all know that things come to an end, because Aizen comes back.**_

_**This chapter might be pretty short…I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Okay no more delay. **__**Let's see what happens next!**_

_**Enjoy you awesome readers.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Welcome Back**

* * *

><p>Despite how much she was supposed to be paying attention, the girl couldn't really focus her mind as well as she needed too. Things have been such a fairytale for her. Finally getting to be with the prince of her dreams and cuddling into his arms after making clear how much love they had for each other. All she wanted to do was run up and down the streets screaming about how happy she was, but sadly it was something she had to keep to herself. She thought about telling Lady Sayoko but the risk was just too high.<p>

Finding her center once more, she focused her mind and listened to the quiet atmosphere. Since she decided not to follow her regular schedule and make her own decisions, she figured that doing some training wouldn't be a problem.

The Mugen Tenshin N.C. was known for it's skilled fighters. Despite the girl's sweet outside, she was trained to be a killer. After all she did train with her father and brother and most definitely with Ayane. It was probably thanks to her that she managed to reach the skills she had now. Her sister always pushed her to do more and never went down easy. Kasumi was always told that fighting wasn't her thing, but surprisingly she seemed very well at it.

Plus, he said he like a tough girl. He probably didn't mean physically, but she was willing to try anything to make him happy. Besides, she should be doing this on a regular bases anyways, but with the all the commotion going on lately it was hard to find a quiet place to even sit and think.

It had been about three days since that wonderful night. She awoke to an empty bed, but instantly he was at her side to greet her good morning. They had a chat and discussed how to handle the situation. As much as the Princess would have loved to act like lovers out in the open, the problems that would follow would just be too much. Ryu wanted to avoid as much conflict as possible. He sure as hell didn't want to deal with Aizen at the end of the road.

Of course he let her hug and kiss him, not even he could resist wrapping his arms around her and sealing their lips together, but there was a time and place for everything. The Prince stated that they lay low and try to avoid an urge to act like a couple. It definitely wouldn't be good if a servant caught them and told the Lord. Hayate should at least hear it from either one of their mouths.

But that didn't them stopped them for stealing a kiss every now and again, hugging sweetly, or even laying in bed together. They mainly held their activities at night, when the house was asleep and people wouldn't be wondering.

They especially tried to avoid anything sexually related. If last times screams didn't wake the house, there was no grantee that the next would, but they were okay with that, sex didn't really matter. All they wanted was to spend as much time as possible until everything had to back to normal. There was nothing wrong with living in a fairy tale for a while.

As the girl continued to calm her mind, she moved accordingly, making sure every step was precise and on point. One wrong move and it can end all of sudden, she never forgot that lesson. She was practicing in the bamboo forest on the side of the house. It was the second place she would run to escape things, it was easy to get lost in and people would take forever to find her. It was the perfect get away.

She told the servants not to disturb unless it was important. Ryu had gone to check on the Hayabusa clan for a moment and that was when she decided to come outside with her blue ninja gear and kill some time.

Practice does make perfect.

Swinging her arms and legs precisely and making sure her moves more efficient and effective, she was starting to realize why it was important to fight. To protect the ones you love and make sure they were always safe. Kasumi wanted nothing more to protect her siblings, her house, and the man she loved. She couldn't relay on them for everything all the time.

The Princess came back to her original stance, listening to the sounds of running water and the wind and let out some air. Her muscles and bones felt relaxed, her mind was clear, and her emotions were in check. You'd be surprised how many times she wanted to pounce on her Prince.

But before she could open her eyes, her senses flared, something or someone was around. She kept still and used her resources to find it was that closing in on her. In a flash she flung her hand back, only to have it stop.

Kasumi looked behind her to see that Ryu had caught her arm and barely flinched, his beautiful green eyes intense, but that was nothing new. The Princess let out another breath and smiled, "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"It is my job to watch over the manor," he replied, putting down his hand, "I'm guessing you've been here for awhile."

"Since you left actually," she answered, "I was probably going to stay out here a bit longer." Ryu swept his hands and bowed, "then by all means Princess, do not let my appearance disturb you."

The orange-haired girl frowned, "I hate it when you're so formal with me." Moving closer to her Prince, she pulled down his mask and admired his handsome face. Honestly, it's times like these where she wished time would stop and they could be like this forever. It would be great if this happened a long time ago.

Ryu noticed her gaze and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead, "I thought you weren't one much for fighting?"

"I'm not," she replied, laying her head on his chest and lacing their fingers together, "but I need to be strong if I want to protect the people I care about." Ryu gave a chuckle and slightly the couple began to sway together, "It's my job to protect you. I've been doing that for many years now."

She looked up at her lover, her gaze a bit sad, "I know, but I at least want to be useful to you…and the others."

"You are useful," he replied, looking down at her, "The concern and love you have for us is very reassuring. We always know what's at home for us…especially me."

His soulful words touched her heart and put a smile on the girls face. She untangled their fingers and brought her arms to wrap around his neck, his muscular arms wrapping her waist, "I'm so lucky to finally be with you."

"As am I, Kasumi." Instantly their lips touched, the kiss a very chaste one.

"_**Princess Kasumi!"**_

Quickly the pair pulled apart, the Hayabusa boy putting his mask on and standing professional. Kasumi hopped the blush on her face would disappear with the help of the breeze.

The servant managed to find their way and stopped before the Princess and her protector. Instantly they gave a bow, "I hate to disturb you, Princess, but I have wonderful news. The Lord and your sister have returned for their mission!"

The words made Kasumi's heart skip a beat and instantly the rush of emotions flooded. They were back…they came home… "They are home? Where are they?"

"In the Great Hall. Your brother asked I, to, retrieve you."

Kasumi's eyes looked up and before she took a step, she looked back at Ryu. She could tell he was happy too, but a bit sad by there return. She felt the same, but there was no time to discuss what to do further, all she wanted was to see her family again.

"Are you coming, Ryu?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," he bowed and fell into step with the servant and secret lover. Surprising how time flies by and before you know it, the time you wish could have was gone. Ryu wasn't upset that they came back, but just like her, a little more time would have been a joy.

* * *

><p>As accordingly, the servant led the way to Great Hall and opened the doors for the Princess and her guardian. Already looking inside, she could see the faces of her beloved siblings and without even thinking rushed to be in their presence.<p>

But once getting a full view of the room, she could see that they were not alone. Aizen's right hand man was standing close by with his usually fox smile and when she finally got to see her siblings faces, she could tell that they were unhappy.

"Brother…sister…" the words came out as mere whispers, but she averted her attention to Gin, "I am surprised to see you here too Gin. Did you escort my family home?" The fox chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be butt hurt, "I don' get a greeting, Princess? And after all tha' time, I thought you'd be happy to see me."

As said girl listened, she could sense a horrible aura in the atmosphere. Already concern for her brother showed. What could have happened when they were away? And judging from Ayane's face it must have been serious.

"But enough 'bout me," Gin finished, "I came ta get ya. As ya know, your fiancée is back in town and I'm sure ya are dying ta see him."

The realization finally hit her, making Kasumi finally think that Aizen was home…meaning they would marry very soon…

"Yes I am aware," Kasumi managed to say, "Must I see him this instant, though?" It's not that she didn't want to go see him, but…okay maybe that was the reason, but she wanted to spend time with her family, it didn't matter if she saw them everyday.

The next choice of words from Gin were directed mainly towards Ryu, who managed to stay composed the whole time, "I don' see why not? Unless there is _something_ preventing ya." The emphasis on the word, made chills run down her spine and despite listening to her gut, she glimpsed over at her secret lover, hopping and praying that Gin wasn't trying to say what she thought.

How could he have found out? He wasn't even here!

"Very well Gin," she replied, keeping the emotions out of her voice, "let me change first and we will go." Before leaving the room, the girl approached her siblings and gave each a hug, Hayate promising they will spend time together when she returns. She walked past her bodyguard showing a small smile and headed out the door. Stopping at the doorframe, she took a glimpse over her shoulder and saw the fox whispering into her brother's ear, his face full of shame.

Many questions rose in her head. This wasn't the first time Gin and Hayate have spoken secretly to one another. Infact almost every time that man stopped by, he would make a reference and automatically Hayate's expression would darken. It concerned her all right, but for right now, she needed to get dressed and see the man she possibly could be with if things went on schedule.

* * *

><p>The trip to the castle was all but quiet. The fox was leading the way and wouldn't close his mouth for a second. First he started talking about the council and how much they, Barragan, hated the idea of them being married. Gin said that the old man was against Tina and Helena too, but he really had no right to tell Aizen whom he could and could not marry. Councilman or not, he still served under the Lord.<p>

Then about how much the brown-haired man was sad to leave and said that they kiss they shared was absolutely beautiful. He gave a compliment about how soft her pink lips were. Kasumi couldn't help but blush, seeing how Aizen was so open even to talk about their personal lives.

After that, it was pretty much about how the war went and it transpired. It was a long trip to get there and long trip back, but they managed it. The east was very lively and Lord Kenpachi was more then happy to see their arrival as long as he got an entertainment out of them. The deal went down easy with no problems, as far as Gin knew. Infact he wasn't present when the deal actually happened. His Lord gave him the day off, why would he turn it down?

A compliment about her brother though caught her interest. Aizen had stated that he would make a fine solider and even considered him to serve under him. Kasumi could imagine how happy her brother was to hear this. To finally restore the family name to it's original glory and maybe even more…but little did she know…

They arrived at the front gate, the servants opening the door and greeting the two and others inside. Walking down the walkway onto the giant white steps, Kasumi could see two more servants, one with blue hair and one with black.

"Well look who it is," the blue-haired man said with a grin, "haven't seen you in this manor for awhile." She honestly loved how Grimmjow was always up for jokes and putting a smile on her face, "Hey Grimmjow. Are you always on duty?"

The servant shrugged his shoulders, "well you know me. I love to work and look at you, looking stunning in that white kimono." She gave a smile back as a thank you and turned her attention to the fox talking to Ulquiorra.

"Is he still in bed?" Gin asked. "Yes," Ulquiorra replied, "he needs more time to rest." Gin gave a playful sigh and shook his head, "Ya'd think he'd come out here to greet his wife." The Princess wanted to correct his statement, but let it go.

Just before the silver-haired servant could invite her in, the sound of an angry voice caught her attention, the tone sounding very familiar. The others heard it too, but really paid no mind. Gin was the first to speak, "He's still upset? Really?"

"You know him," Grimmjow replied, "he's a cranky old man when things don't go his way." Speaking of him, a figure emerged within the doorway, his voice targeted at Ulquiorra, "I thought I said…what are you doing here?"

Suddenly Kasumi pulled back, not wanting to deal with the upcoming situation. It was Barragan, the one out of three councilmen who showed. Regretting to have come, she was too paralyzed to even move, let alone defend herself.

Barragan shifted his anger and looked at the girl, "You! I thought I told you to get out! I told you strictly to never come here again and I sure as hell told you that you would not marry the Lord!

"Barragan!" Halibel came out next, her yellow eyes intense, but calm, "let it go already. Whether you like it or not, she will be apart of this family."

"What do you think Aizen will say if he heard you?" Starrk asked, walking beside the girl with a yawn, "I think you've reached your limit of free chances."

The stubborn old man didn't give a crap about what they had to say. Despite what they thought, he was looking out for the girl because apparently her brother wasn't doing. Honestly, what was that damn boy thinking?

"I'll give you one last warning," Barragan threatened pointing a finger at her, "You better leave before your life is a living hell." The old man turned on his heel, the councilmen following after him. "Honestly Barragan," Starrk spoke as they walked, "I'm surprised the Lord hasn't kicked your old ass to the curve yet."

The two disappeared back into the castle, Councilmen Halibel stopping for only a moment, "Welcome back to the castle Princess. We are making the preparations as we speak for your day, but we need you to make a couple choices for us."

All Kasumi did was nodded and listened to the thumping in her chest. She was scared out of her wits that was for sure, but when she thought about it, his warning sounded a lot like Lisa's. Was he trying to help her out as well?

Gin, himself, was starting to get annoyed with that man, but it wasn't his job to decide who got fired and who stayed. He ran a hand through his hair and showed a smile, "well isn' tha' a way ta get greeted…"

"What does he mean by that?" Kasumi asked, her outburst sudden. The fox rolled his neck to the side, his hand planted on his neck for support, "What, that? Barragan hasn' really been fond of the Lord for quiet sometime now, but Aizen keeps him around because he is very wise…"

"What did you tell my brother?"

Gin looked at her, his icy eyes looking into her orange ones. She was starting to catch on now. It took her longer then he thought, but it was better then never. At this rate she would know soon enough. "Why don' ya ask him? He is your brother after all. Come on, no more chatter, ya still have to visit someone."

Kasumi was spectacle, but left the matter alone and followed the man inside. As usually, it looked the same, the servants working and giving her greetings as they passed. The feeling in her gut was starting to bother her, but even if she asked, Hayate would never tell her. He thought he was protecting her, but in truth and he knew it too, he was hurting her even more.

If that's the case, do Ayane and Ryu know as well? Are they all keeping the same secret? It really is a pain to be left out of the group…

"I wish I could stay with ya, but I've got my own matters ta attend too," Gin said, poking her noise playfully, "I'll have a servant escort ya ta him." Kasumi nodded and said her goodbyes to the fox, following the servant that he ordered.

The servant tried to make some conversation; talking about how lively the place would be once she joined permanently. She didn't want to hear that, not one bit.

The two stopped at a giant white door, two servants outlining the frames. The people exchanged some words and before she knew it the door was open and they all invited her inside. She gave them her thanks and stepped inside, almost scared having the door shut behind her.

It was quiet…very quiet, like he wasn't even here. The Princess walked in more, trying to look over the edge into the room. She swallowed her nerves and left the small hallway, entering the gigantic room. She was breath taken about how amazing it looked.

His room consisted of three levels. There was a step, then space, step, then space, step, then space. The first level just had a huge window on the opposite side and long table on the other end, decorated with all kinds of items. The second level only had dresser near the window and another hallway probably connecting the bathroom. The third level was left with his king sized bed, end tables on each side and a closest. His room was very simple, but there was much beauty here, plus the giant red roll in carpet added a nice touch.

Kasumi was speechless from the site. It looked nothing close to the dream she once had, except for the bed, she figured he'd have a gigantic bed. Speaking of the item, her eyes drifted there, seeing the blankets rise up slow and then back down.

"_He__'__s __sleeping_," she thought. It probably would be wise to let him enjoy his slumber, but she doubted she could leave until she spoke with him. Despite what the fox said, she felt rude waking him; leaving a note or something would probably be best.

Walking over to the bedside with quiet feet, the view of the room seem to increase, it looked bigger when looked at from more angles. The bright white sheets underneath him made the bed glow, the scene looking like a movie.

His face was peaceful; handsome even. His breathing was easy, the air pushing out his nostrils and back in. The red silk sheets went below his neck, the fabric keeping him warm from the draft the window felt. It wasn't that bad, they were still in late summer, so some heat was left.

She leaned over him a bit, admiring the features that made him so irresistible not to view. The ideas of even bringing up the topic seemed all too impossible. She wasn't canceling the marriage because she hated him, but because her heart belonged to someone else. That and the warnings that people seem to be giving her. Aizen probably knew about it too, but figured that the girls would make the right choice…or if not, he'd get his way somehow.

Kasumi couldn't live a life like that. Having to lie and pretend to be happy. There was always that doubt in the back of her head that the others could be wrong. He acted so different around her, maybe he actually did want to settle down…

The Princess wiped the idea from her head. It doesn't matter now. What matters is, is that she had Ryu and that's who she wanted to be with. Nothing Aizen could do would change her mind.

Deciding it was time to leave, she gave the Lord a small peck on the cheek and turned, but before she could take a step, he began to shift in the bed and once she looked back, his beautiful maroon eyes were open.

She stood back by his bedside, scared from the sudden movement, but calmed down and looked back at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you…welcome back, my Lord."

Her words put a smile on his face and swiftly he reached out to touch her. He grabbed her hand and placed his palm on her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin, "Getting to see your face the moment I wake up is truly a joy. I missed you so much, my love."

His voice was soft, but it sounded exhausted. He needed to rest. He gave her hand a kiss as she spoke, "I missed you too, but please get some rest. You must be tired from your long trip." He closed his eyes and rested back on the pillow, "It was a long trip indeed. To much time away from you. You must have been so lonely without me."

If lonely meant sleeping with the guy you had the biggest crush on over the years, then yes, she was very lonely. "I was alright. Now please, rest. We can talk when you wake later."

His eyes meet hers, his finger still sweeping her cheek, "Come lay with me." Kasumi wasn't sure that was a good idea. She would love to explain her reasoning, but now did not seem like the time, "I don't want to disturb you. I already woke you from your slumber."

Somewhat sitting up, he gave a pull on her hand and softly she fell on him, the man lying back down from her weight, "It's fine. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms." Her head was resting below his chest and with his arms wrapping around her frame, she figured she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Getting comfortable as best as she could, she laced her fingers with the Lord's and listened to his steady breathing. His fingers were lightly messaging her side, the feeling bringing comfort to her muscles.

As she layed there, thoughts swam in her head. She wasn't looking forward to what the week would bring and if all went wrong she wasn't highly happy about the marriage that awaited her.

There had to be a way out of this, even if it was simple. What did Lisa say? She really wished she could have heard the other Princess during the festival. Her problem would be solved and if proof were involved there would be no reason for any conflict or an argument.

How was she going to pull of the stunt? She had no clue either…but involving everybody else would just be a bad idea. Hayate would probably be furious with her and Ryu was involved whether she wanted him to be. It wasn't her plan to include him, but she knew he wasn't just going to leave her be. Having him talk to Aizen would just be suicide.

She had to be the person to do.

Was she afraid? Of course. The Lord was capable of many things and if she cried over puppies being left for dead, he could break her like a twig instantly, but she needed to stay strong. For her brother, her sister, her clan, and for Ryu.

Whatever plan she had, she was sure the consequence would be great, but she was prepared for the worst, after all being a Princess, she had to with stand many other ordeals as well, even if it meant have her heart ripped out.

His smooth breathing was starting to push her eyelids down. A little nap would do her some good, although it wasn't the place she preferred. Before her eyes completely shut, she promised herself that by the end of the week, she would be in the arms of her true love.

Someway, somehow…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry you guys, I wasn't putting the drama into this one, like I wanted to, but the outline didn't match and trying to put it all in meant changing some stuff and making it flow perfectly. Not that I wasn't up for the idea, it never played out right in my head for some reason.<strong>_

_**So since we all know that Aizen isn't as innocent as he seems, in the next chapter we get see what his motives are and believe me, Kasumi is crushed, especially when she sees someone who she would never expect to be there.**_

_**(Think of that as your summary)**_

_**So I will get that chapter worked on a**__**nd I will you see you readers later.**_

_**(I think we are finally getting to the climax in this story)**_


	12. Want to Know the Truth

_**Well hello again readers**_

_**Okay after carefully going through the outline a few times and making a couple of corrections, we have about seven more chapters to cover**_

_**Yeah that's a lot of information in such a short time (since I'm on winter break)**_

_**So no dilly-dally, lets jump right into it and see what happens!**_

_**WARNINGS: very small amount of bad language, a bit of touching…yeah that about it covers it up**_

_**So Enjoy!**_

_**And again big thanks to **ROSE53289_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Want to Know The Truth?**

* * *

><p>Twirling the beautiful pink rose, given to her by her lover, in her hand, the Princess had a smile on her face. The day was crisp and clear like any other and happily she was spending her time with the man she adored. After finally convincing her guardian to letting her stay, he finally gave in, but warned her to keep her actions under control. But he can't put all the blame on her, sometimes he was the one to pull her near and mold his mouth over hers, so in truth he should be the one in check…well her too.<p>

But although her eyes were one hundred percent focused on him, her mind was elsewhere. Ryu was busy training, so he wasn't really aware of her state. Kasumi was thinking about every curve on his body, the way his built chest pushed up and down from his calm breathing, the muscles on his back and shoulders pulsing, and his handsome face but her mind kept wondering to Aizen.

Something had been wrong the last couple of days. It's been two since his return and yesterday the situation was brought to her.

Setting the flower down, she grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip. There she sat under the shade, her legs over the side swinging and the tea neatly in her lap. Her gaze was not on her lover anymore; they were down, looking at the reflections in the tea. Her mind was busy, clouded by her fiancée, something was wrong with him. Not literally, but he just was not himself. She really couldn't say for sure since she really wasn't around him much, but talking to the servants, they've provided some information.

For one his appearance, the last time she had seen him, his brown hair was pushed back and he never wore his glasses anymore. Despite his handsome features, his face looked so…dangerous. He looked so handsome it was a crime, but his eyes, his expressions; his voice was just so…peril. She wasn't sure how to describe it…it's so threatening it's beautiful.

The servants had been saying how much more isolated he has been. Some say he was nervous about the wedding. Others say he just doesn't want to deal with anything. The excuse she wanted to say was because he returned from the war about two days ago, but that was not the case, because the next day he was up and ready to go. Gin said not be worried, but he's pretty much locked in his room all day long! And she wasn't supposed to worry about that?

The girl was tempted to go back and see him and see what was wrong, but she needed to be figuring out a way to end the marriage, not fall victim to him.

Checking one time wouldn't be so bad, right?

The Princess ignored her question and snapped back into reality to see that Ryu was trying to find his center. Here she was spending time with the man she loved, only to have another on her mind.

Heh…she was some girl…

"Is the tea not to your liking, Princess Kasumi?" a servant asked.

Said girl took awhile to respond, "Oh! No it's fine, thank you." The servant showed her a smile and nodded, "Here's the towel you requested for the master." The woman set down the item and waited to see if anything else was needed before taking her leave.

Kasumi refocused her mind on her guardian, watching him intently unlike before. His muscles flexed beautifully when he moved, showing the power and strength that she owned. His sculpted abs moving like a wave when his chest moved up and down. When his back was towards her, her breath was stolen. The way his skin flexed, portraying the muscle he had. The indents were so deep, so toned, honestly she would loved to run her fingers over them.

Ryu was unaware of her eyes glued to his god-like frame. Once the Prince finished his session, he took a calm deep breath, relaxing his worked out muscles. When he turned his green eyes to see her, he couldn't help but smile. Making his way over to her, the girl blushed a deep red, "You…were…amazing…"

He chuckled sweetly and grabbed the towel, rubbing his skin down, "You were eyeing me like you wanted to pounce on me." His description made her turn even more red, "I…I…" Her stumbling trigged more of his laughter, "Don't worry, it's a good thing I attract you, but you might want to be careful, okay?"

"Ye…yeah…" she replied, a bit crushed by his words. Keeping their love a secret was really breaking her heart, but the last thing they needed was a conflict on top of all the other hell that was going on. Ryu hated it too, but they needed to play it safe.

Kasumi offered him a glass of water, a servant left behind a while again, and with thanks he took it. Despite the hard exterior everybody said he had, Ryu was a very passionate person, just not showing it a lot, "Is something wrong?"

His question made her eyes stare at the ground and he took that as his answer. And he knew it was about the Lord. As much as he disliked the way she cared about him, what say did he really have? He couldn't tell her whom she couldn't love, but now was not the time for confusion.

"You know you can tell me," he spoke, lifting the rose and offering it to her once more. She smiled sweetly and took the plant, "Nothing…it's just…something is wrong…but I don't know what…"

"What kind of wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," she repeated, "the servants say he hasn't been himself lately. I don't want to go check on him cause I'm afraid of what might happen, but I can't necessarily forget about it. I'm his fiancée after all! What kind of image would that paint?"

The Prince wasn't sure how to reply. He couldn't say he understood because he really hasn't ever been around the Lord unless need be, but even in the back of his mind, he knew something was fishy about the marriage to begin with.

But she was right. She couldn't simply ignore it. You'd think she'd be snuggling and comforting her fiancée and not with another man she secretly loved. Of course people didn't see it that way at the moment, but once they did…it was not going to be a pretty site. The consequences would be endless.

So the only option…?

She needed to go see him.

"You should probably be going then," he answered, rubbing the cloth on the back of his neck after swiping his brown locks away.

That was the answer, but how would Ryu feel? She couldn't be in his arms and then turn around to fall in other pair. Gosh, could this be anymore complicated…?

"You're right…" she replied, stroking a petal, "but are you going to be alright?"

Her concern for him made his heart jump. Leaning over, he smiled at the ground, "Does it matter? Technically we aren't supposed to be together…but if you're wondering…it's fine. I can't keep you from him."

"But you're not, don't see it that way Ryu," her voice answered with more volume. Kasumi gasped and looked around to see if she drew any attention, "If you want, I won't go see him."

"Don't do that," he replied back quickly, "You need to do what you have too, is that clear? I dislike it as much as you do, but people don't know about us. You are the fiancée to Lord Sosuke Aizen. Please Kasumi use your head and think."

Said girl opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was right, he was always right, but she couldn't…better yet didn't want to live this lie.

"Alright," she responded with defeat in her voice, "I'll go, but I have this feeling…I can't explain it." Ryu sighed with relief, she was doing the right thing, despite the pain she felt, "Very well Princess, do you want me to escort you?"

"If you have some free time," she answered with a small smile, "Thanks bodyguard." Ryu returned her smile, but before leaving, he checked the area to see if they were in the clear and swiftly pulled their lips together for a small kiss. Kasumi was stunned from the sudden action, but easily gave in and kissed her lover back.

It was a short kiss, but any longer and someone might have seen. The Prince grabbed her hand and kissed that as well, "I love you."

The Princess smiled softly, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>After having her guardiansecret lover escort her to the manor, he bowed before his departure wishing her the best of luck. The words made her gut feeling less intense, but something was wrong, but of course she couldn't put her finger on it.

After the front gate guards greeted her, they opened the gate and made her way inside. Down the trail and up the giant white steps, the blue-haired boy and a skinny man greeted her. His name was Nnitora. He was a very…scary person, so she thought. Despite the eye-patch, he was incredible skinny…very unnatural. And his smile…again very unnatural.

Investing some time with a conversation with the two boys, they both said that Aizen was in his room and has been in their all day just like before. She asked if anyone has checked on him, but they both replied no. He said to stay out and leave him be.

Did that sound like something that Aizen would really do?

With thanks and a couple more words from both Grimmjow and Nnitora, Kasumi walked into the manor heading in the directions of his bedroom. The manor looked very empty from what she could see. She heard no sound or even chatters from the servants, not even Gin or Kaname were wondering around.

It was clear something was up.

When she found the door she was seeking, the girl took a deep breath before entering. She closed the door silently and entered the large room, finding the Lord not to be in it. The water from the bathroom was running, so she guessed he was in the shower. With the extra time she had, she gathered her thoughts and her nerves.

Kasumi hated to admit it, but even she thought there was no way to escape the marriage. If Lisa, Tina and Helena have tried and failed, what chances did she have? Sure she had some help along the way from Lisa, threats from Barragan and small information from the others, but what good would that do her? She didn't want to quit, but what else could she do…?

Before getting the chance to finish her thought, the bathroom door opened, cutting off her chain of thoughts. Quickly she turned around, keeping a calm face and looking towards her fiancée.

Aizen appeared through the steam with nothing but a pair of sleep pants on and a towel around his neck, drying his chocolate hair. He finally opened his eyes, after pushing his clean locks back, surprised to see the Princess in his room, "Kasumi, this is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

Ignoring his hard abs and chiseled chest, said girl replied, "I just wanted to see you…how have…what is that?" The Lord knew what she was looking at and answered back with a light chuckle, "No need to worry, it's just a scratch."

Just next to his heart, a red mark appeared diagonally. Kasumi's eyes grew big, horrified to the fact that he could have died. If his definition of a scratch was a blood-line, sealed up by stitches then yes it was very minor.

Thoughtlessly, the girl approached him, hesitating before using a finger to gently outline it, "What happened?"

Aizen smiled to her concern, apparently her feelings for him were stronger then he thought. It was a good thing to him, "Lord Kenpachi does have thirst for blood. He just scrapped me, when things got a little out of hand."

Kasumi was still in astonishment at the mark, "Scrapped you? He tried to kill you! Are you all right? Does it hurt? Do you need anything? Do you…?"

Sosuke halted her words by titling her chin up to him, "I'm glad to see that you are worried, but I am fine. It's nearly healed. Just small pain." His words gave her reassure-ment, but the thought about him dying, honestly made her feel sad. He could have lost his life and he sees it as a little scrap.

"Do you need anything?" she repeated. He looked down into her orange eyes, "No it's alright. I'll call a servant later to patch me up." His eyes went over to the bed and Kasumi did the same, seeing a first-aid kit on the sheets.

"I'll do it," she answered, "I'm already here. The servants have been telling me that you haven't been leaving your room. Is that true…dear?"

Dear? That was a new line she hadn't tried before. Aizen smiled to the new nickname, placing his towel aside on his dresser, "I've just been tried. I need to rest since the day is almost here."

"_The day…"_ she thought to herself as she rummaged through the kit to find the right tools. _"The day were I am bound to you and give up my hopes on being married to another."_ A sad day it would be, when you put it like that.

When she returned she moved closer to him, asking for him not to fidget. Willingly he opened his arms to her, securing them around her waist. Kasumi was a bit uneasy about the position, but ignored her sense and continued the task at hand.

His lips were close her forehead, placing small kisses there from time to time. The Princess lightly rubbed his wound with the cream, the skin a bit bumpy underneath her touch. She tried to ignore his kisses, but they never seemed to leave her flesh. They traveled down lower so they were placed on her cheek. His breath tickling her skin, his voice humming as he began to sway them.

As much as she wanted to ask him to stop, she kept her lips sealed. After the cream, she removed the strip from its package and placed it gently on his wound. When she gave it a pat, his lips found her neck and touched the flesh. Her breathing caught her throat, her hands moving to his strong chest to push him off.

"I missed you," he said, ravishing her skin with more, "I missed you so much." Her words jumbled when his tongue ran over her neck, "I…missed you…too…Sosuke." With her calling his name with such a voice, he moved their bodies closer, his kisses grew hard, his grip even harder. Having his mouth run up and down her neck, he pushed her head to the side, wanting more of her sweet skin. The girl's sounds were low, hating herself for even making them.

His wet appendage traced her jaw line, easily slipping into her mouth and exploring. Kasumi was too stunned to even comprehend what was going on. Aizen moved them backwards till her back touched the white wall, holding her there. Their kiss grew intense; he messaged her lips a bit roughly, like he hadn't seen her in forever. Kasumi found her lips moving back with his, his mouth swallowing all of her unwanted moans.

Everything in her head was telling her that it was wrong, but her lips had a mind of their own and stayed attached. His hands moved from her waist, lightly tugging on the front of her kimono, loosing it up a bit, before moving to be planted on her legs. Her mind didn't even register what he was doing.

With a squeak coming from her lips, Aizen raised her up, opening the bottom of her kimono so her legs wrapped around him securely. Before she could get a word out, his mouth found hers again and kept her quiet. The image he painted was almost done.

With one final action, he detached from her mouth back to her neck, pinning her hands to the wall by her wrist. Finally Kasumi's brain was starting to function and this is a position she did not want to be in. She was moaning a lot more then she thought, but it wasn't right, Aizen wasn't the one who should be doing this.

She tried to unpin her arms but seeing them not budge she spoke, "Aizen…you need…to stop…" Said man was not listening and continued to make her body warmer then average. She found her common sense and started to move, "Aizen…I said…to stop!"

With more force in her voice, she caught Aizen's attention, but was surprised to see the smirk on his face. She winced when he tightened his grip on her. "I'm not surprised you won't let me touch you. You want it to be _him_, don't you?"

His words made her body freeze. Kasumi was paralyzed unsure of how to react. He couldn't possibly be talking about Ryu, unless…

"I must say, I'm surprised you took it that far," Aizen continued to say. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "What are you…talking about?"

"Lets try being honest, huh Kasumi?" the Lord smiled devilishly, "You slept with another man while I was gone, well to be more specific, you slept with Ryu Hayabusa."

By now her body was frozen solid, her face turned away from him. "_He knows_," her mind panicked, "_but how? How does he know?" _What was she going to do? What was she going to say? He was confident that he knew, so she really had no way to talk herself out of it.

"I…um…"

"Speechless? I'm not surprised," he said, "You didn't think I find out did you, but you're wondering how I did, huh?" The Lord moved her hands higher above her head, pinning them with one hand while the other grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. Aizen almost pitied her for how clueless she was.

He stroked her chin with his thumb as he talked, "I may have left, but I had someone stay behind to keep an eye on you. You see Kasumi, I don't trust you nor your brother nor your Clan."

The Princess' eyes grew big, confused at his words, "wha…what does that have to do with anything?" "Oh Kasumi," he hummed with his finger tracing the features on her pretty face, "So confused. Well I guess we should start from the beginning."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. What was going on? What was wrong with him? This wasn't the Aizen she met or was in the garden with. What happened to his passion, his caring, his sweetness? Was this what Lisa and Barragan tried to warn her about? He was so rough, so cruel, so…dominate. Was this even the same person?

Aizen grabbed her chin once more, locking their gazes together, "I'll talk…you'll listen. The reason why I want to marry you isn't because I love you. I want to marry you…to embarrass you. My father went to easy on you, I on the other hand, will not."

"Judging from your eyes I can tell you have no idea about the family war, do you? Oh Kasumi, your brother is trying to protect you from the truth, baring all the family shame on his shoulders. How noble of him. Well since he didn't educate you I will."

"Your family is ranked second best in the region. Your very talented; skills like no other, intelligence, and even very popular. You father was a very proud man, so noble and honored, but foolish, but your mother was no better either."

Kasumi could feel the anger in the pit of her stomach, "Don't you dare…!"

Sosuke squeezed her chin roughly, "I'm talking. I was only a child when the war happened and you weren't even born yet. Your father thought he could take over rule of the Aizen family. So with the best men he could gather from the clan, he stormed this manor."

"The war lasted for only a year, but it didn't need to. Because of your father, the war continued. After he lost the first time, my father forgave him and barely delivered a punishment, but thanks to his foolish forgiveness your father was not grateful and continued to declare war throughout the year."

"After the last attempt, my father finally delivered the right punishment and stripped your father from his title. Don't get me wrong, your father was suitable for the job, he was even asked to take over the throne incase of my father's death. My father didn't think I was mature enough yet, since he was aware that his time was almost at an end, but now he rests peacefully."

"But it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to just take your father's title away. No, he deserved a bigger punishment for that, but my father was a kind man and left it alone. I respected him for that, but he was always soft. So as a way to make amends and bring some respect back to the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan name, he decided to come work under my father, secretly of course."

"Your father was that desperate that he got on his hands and knees and bowed down, but hey, like father like son."

The information processed in her head piece by piece, the feeling very overwhelming. As she thought things over, she tried to understand why Hayate hid the truth? Was it because he didn't want to talk about the family name? The horrible thing though was to hear was why the war started. Her dad was pretty challenging, but she didn't think he'd tried to overrun the Aizen family.

Wait…did he just say, 'like father like son?'

His voice brought her back from her thoughts, "Your father served under mine for about six years, after my father's passing, the councilmen decided to release him, but it wasn't just your father. Your mother also decided she wanted to help restore the family name, so guess what she did?"

Kasumi didn't want to hear him talk about her mother. Her mother was so perfect in her eyes, no matter what he said it would never change her opinion.

"After realizing that begging and pleading was a waste, she got on her hands and knees…and she sucked."

_**SLAP!**_

It took a moment for the small sting of pain to register and small red spot show on his face. Kasumi managed to get her hand free and let her anger get the better of her. Aizen chuckled darkly and once again restrained her hands, his grip like iron, making the Princess whine from the pain, "You're a lot stronger then I thought, but was that wise to do?"

"I don't care. Don't ever disrespect my mother," she spat through the pain.

His hand returned her chin after smoothing over his red cheek, "She already disrespected herself by stooping that low, thus, the reason why my mother left. After she learned that your mother was whoring herself off, she was shocked that her husband was actually accepting, so she said her goodbyes and left."

"Years later you were born and our families buried the inccident. I had no authority to deliver a punishment, so I continued on with my daily life, pushing the past to the back of my head."

"And still till this very day the shame still hangs over your family name and yet you do nothing about it," he finished, "unlike your brother…"

"I have completed the task you asked of me. Is there anything else you need my Lord?"

Aizen smiled while Kasumi grew her eyes from shock, _"Is that? No it can't be..."_

"Well done, Hayate."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 is done and complete. I honestly had to put emphasize on Ryu's body with every little detail. I think I made his personality a bit hard in this one. He has feelings but I still wanted to show his leadership personality.<strong>_

_**Personally I hate the ending, cause it…just like…ended, but this chapter was suppose to cut off in the middle of their conversation cause a surprise guest showed up…and it's kind of obvious who it. This chapter took me awhile to do cause I needed to make sure what Aizen said was accurate and stuff.**_

_**So next time we get to see what deal is made and…**_

_**Well let's just save the events for later.**_

_**Ta-ta for now! **_

_**Hope you guys are enjoying.**_


	13. Family Fight

_**So hey you guys welcome to Chapter 13. **_**_I know you are dying to know what happens next_**

_**So I will shut my trap and jump right into the story, Alrighty? **__**I gotta tell you though, there won't be any Ryu x Kasumi stuff though for awhile, s**__**o please bare with me until then. **__**Believe next chapters are all about Aizen's drama**_

_**WARNINGS: Fighting amongst family members. **__**Lots of drama in this one, emotional drama**_

_**No more words**_

_**Let's read**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Family Fight**

* * *

><p>Kasumi was paralyzed from the new voice that entered the room. She couldn't believe it, it just couldn't be him. He was supposed to be at home, fulfilling his duties as the Lord. Did her brother really want to restore the name that bad that he did what their father did?<p>

Aizen smiled devilishly to her stunned movement. He wasn't positive about what she was thinking, but he was pretty sure she was unsure of what to think.

"Like father, like son," he repeated into her ear, "Your brother is bowing to me in his spare time, isn't that sweet." She didn't want to believe it, but what more proof did she need? He was right there around the corner saying he finished a task, if that didn't prove he was working for him, what else could there be?

"Hayate…" she murmured.

"Do you really want to call him over here?" Aizen asked, "Your legs wrapped around my waist, your top open and body pinned to wall? Wouldn't that be an image for him to see."

Kasumi's body tensed. He was right. In truth it made her think. Aizen had this all planned, didn't he? He knew that Hayate would be here today, so he decided to spill the truth and have her glued to the wall, not only hurting her, but Hayate too.

The Princess kept her voice down, hopping her brother would not be aware of her presence, "Why? Why is he here?"

"Well, why don't we just ask him?" Aizen smirked and cleared his throat before speaking again, "Hayate, you have been such a loyal servant, it's almost heartwarming. Tell me again, how long you have served under me."

It took a moment before the brown-haired boy spoke, "almost seven years now, sir." Aizen could feel the girl's body stiff from soaking up all the information, "Seven years? It sure has been a long time. And tell me again why you decided to serve under me. I always love to hear it."

Hayate cleared his throat, "I came to serve under you to restore my family's name. I want to show the loyalty and respect we still have for you after our foolish attempt to over throw you. My biggest apologizes my Lord. I cannot apologize enough for my father's actions."

Kasumi's heart was breaking on the inside. Hayate didn't mean that. He spoke so highly of their family at home. Did he also have a bad perspective of their father too?

"And what about your sister?" Aizen asked, seeing said girl's eyes grow big and look straight at him.

"I hope my sister does not make the foolish mistake of turning away from you. I give my full support to this marriage and I hope she makes you happy."

"She already does," Aizen answered back, showing the girl a smile, "Alright Hayate that will be all for today. You may return home to your duties. Oh and tell Princess Kasumi I said hello."

Hayate gave a bow, "Thank you sir. Glad to have pleased you." With that the boy headed out the door, the small click sound following after him.

Kasumi let out her breathing, her mind to busy, trying to comprehend any of it. Did things have to keep getting worse? It's bad enough her and Ryu got caught, but to finally hear the truth in such a way. The emotional damage was too much for her to bare at the moment.

"He does not mean that," Kasumi said aloud.

"I may have added a couple words, but there you have it Princess, straight from the source," Aizen replied.

Finally easing her off the wall, Kasumi collected herself and was about to head for the door until the Lord spoke, "You might want to hear my offer before you leave." What choice did she have now? She stayed put, trying to avoid any eye contact if possible.

Unlike her, Aizen was composed and calm, "What will you do now Kasumi? I bet you're confused as a rabbit. And on top of that you shamed the family name even more."

"But…" she began to say, but Aizen didn't let her finish, "Just like your brother you are highly respected. Princess Kasumi, daughter of a great Lord. Know for your personality and looks. How would the people see you when they know you cheated on your fiancée? What would they think of the Hayabusa Clan? You dragged others down with you."

She did consider what they would say, but it was never a major factor to her. She didn't think anybody would find out either, but see how that turned out?

She nervously grabbed her arm, her eyes to the ground, her voice cracking, "I…didn't…mean…too…"

The Lord began to circle her, smiling to see how bad she was breaking on the inside, "You should have thought about that shouldn't you? What would they think, when I told them about your parents? Your mother? What Hayate does for me?"

His threats repeated in her head, endlessly, making her emotions sadder then before. Kasumi wasn't sure what to do at this point nor certain what he wanted her to do. But in the end her thoughts told her that it was her fault. She dragged Ryu into this, if she hadn't done it, Aizen would have probably never brought up this whole topic. It was all her fault…

Tears began to build in her eyes, "Wha…what do you want? What do I need to do?"

Sosuke stopped infront of her, glad to see that his words touched her very soul, "Taking some responsibility now, huh? Well since you asked. How about I make you a deal? I repeat this to nobody and all you have to do is marry me?"

"Is that all?" she asked, feeling like there was a second half. The Lord crossed an arm over his chest, resting his elbow on his opposite hand, so he could lay his cheek on his knuckles, "hmm, now that you mention it, I guess I could be a little more fair. Along with me keeping quiet about your parents and your brother, I'll even stay away from the Hayabusa Clan, restore some of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, and even release your brother. All you have to do is marry me and became my own personal servant. Think you can handle it?"

It didn't matter to her. All that matter was that she helped her family, her clan, and Ryu from the hell he could unleash. Wiping her face on the sleeves of her kimono she answered, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Shifting the weight of the shame from your brother's shoulders to yours, how noble of you Kasumi," he replied, walking closer to her, "let's seal it with a kiss. Put some effort into it." His hands cupped her face and brought her lips to his, having the full attention to make it longer then a couple seconds. Kasumi was at a loose for emotions and just kissed him back, no hesitation, no stalling. Aizen was surprised, but glad she was obedient.

When he pulled away, he still kept her face in his hands, "Keep this little deal between the two of us okay? Also you might want to refrain from doing anything to displease me. One false move and I can take it all back. We wouldn't want that now would we? You probably have a lot of questions unanswered and who better then to go to your brother for the answers. Till next time Princess Kasumi, I love you."

As much as the words pierced her heart and hurt her ears, she replied back almost saying the exact opposite, "I…love you too." He kissed her one last time and released his grip. She gave a respectful bow and took her leave, almost running out the door.

Aizen followed after, turning the corner to see the door busted wide open and the famous fox looking into the direction of the running Princess. When he was next to his right-hand man, the boy asked, "She seems ta be upset. Was it somethin' ya said?"

"All is fine Gin," Aizen replied confidently.

"Are ya sure?" the fox asked, "Do ya think it was wise ta tell her before the weddin'?" True Aizen was debating whether or not to tell her now or later, but with the information leaked out now, she was trapped with nowhere to run, no more options.

Aizen showed his famous smile, "If all goes according to plan, she will be back here before the end of the day."

* * *

><p>Kasumi managed to catch her breath after she left the castle, running away from the very thing that caused all of her pain and confusion. How was she supposed to soak all of it in and sort through it? Her emotions, her thoughts, her views were all mixed into giant bowl, swirling around and around. She wasn't even sure where to start to calm herself down.<p>

One thing was for certain; she needed to talk to her brother and she needed to talk to him now.

Taking the trip back home without any company was what she needed. Figuring out what needed to be cleared would only bring tears to her eyes and last thing she needed was to have the public ask her what was wrong. So to keep her mind and emotions at bay she thought of her childhood memories. Any flashback she had was always filled with something good; it warmed her heart a bit.

Continuing her walk, she put on her best smile when others greeted her, showing her warm and friendly attitude to the people, who respected her. It honestly made her think, what they would think of her. And the children, what would they say? A tramp, in her words, ruling over the whole region? She doubted she would be favored.

The trip home was more unpleasant then she thought and once she reached the Mugen Tenshin N.C. gates, tears were rolling down her colored cheeks. The guards noticed her arrival, saw her tears and immediately asked, "Princess are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered, "just open the gate." They obeyed automatically, stepping out of her way to let her through, "Princess are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" she replied, the tone in her voice annoyed. She moved past them, surprised in herself, how harsh her tone was. She was a mess on the inside, all she really wanted was to be left alone at the moment. The tears in her eyes never ceased and immediately she decided to go to her room and lock herself away.

Just as she reached the small steps, Lady Sayoko was walking by with a basket of cloths neatly folded. She was happy to see the Princess, since it seemed like forever, "Oh Kasumi dear, how are you today?"

When the voice touched her ears, Kasumi looked down at the old women, the waterworks starting to flow more. She would have just love to fall into her arms and tell her all the emotions dwelling in her heart, receiving comfort and advice to ease her soul, but she already dragged enough people into this, the last thing she wanted to do was drag Lady Sayoko with her.

Sayoko couldn't just ignore the water spilling down her face. Immediately she put the basket down and came to the girl's aid, "Oh Kasumi, what happened? I promise you, it'll be alright."

_No it won't. It'll never be all right._

Kasumi knew what she needed to do calm to herself down, but will what she hears next damage her even more? She was already broken into pieces; she doubted anything else could possibly break her more.

"Where is my brother?" she asked, refraining from touching, the very person who was like a mother to her.

"Kasumi won't you tell me…"

"WHERE IS HE?" she demanded this time, the emotion mixing in. Lady Sayoko was stunned to her voice at such volume, anger seeping into her words, "In the Grand Hall."

* * *

><p>The Lord of the Mugen Tenshin N.C. walked back and fourth in the Grand Hall, deciding what to do next. The purple-haired ninja was also with him along with his best friend, who was concerned for his well-being.<p>

The Lord returned from another day of playing servant to the man, who destroyed his family's name. Honestly Hayate, himself, was thinking that his attempts were getting him nowhere. He'd thought that the Lord would have trusted him now after all the years of service, but he guessed seven was not enough.

But what would be enough? He couldn't keep this up forever. He already exceeded his father's. Was he will to keep going though?

He had called the two over to ask for their opinions on what he should do next. He was torn from telling his sister the truth or letting her wait even longer. He hopped though; Aizen hadn't said anything to her yet. It was his responsibility.

"Tell me Hayate, what is bothering you?" Ryu asked, worried that his friend had a serious expression on his face. Ayane was also growing impatient, but waited silently.

The young Lord stopped and faced his trusted friends, "I think it's about time I told Kasumi." Ayane was the first to speak to his words, "Are you sure? You know how she's going to react."

Ryu gave Ayane a disappointed look. She could at least give her sister more credit then that. "What made you decide this now?" Ryu asked.

Hayate swept a hand over his mouth, "The Lord made me remind him and myself why I went to go serve under him the first place. If I don't tell her, he will. The story is tragic enough. Think about how he might tell her."

Despite how much Ayane was against the idea, he was right. When she learned the truth she was devastated on the inside and Hayate tried to tell her as nice as possible. Aizen wouldn't censor anything out, probably being more blunt then her brother. If the soft truth was hard enough, she couldn't image how bad the blunt truth might be.

"I agree with you, Hayate," Ryu responded, "She's waited long enough." "Agreed," Ayane spoke with a nod of her head. The Lord felt better, the feelings in his stomach a bit calmer. He wasn't sure how she was going to handle the truth, but she had people she could turn to for comfort and he wanted to be there for her.

* * *

><p>Kasumi made her way to the Grand Hall, her mind switched to one thing and one thing only. Her mind was bent up so much on emotion; she wasn't realizing everything that was going around her. She barely realized her attitude, running off complete anger and frustration.<p>

When she made it to the door, she forgot about knocking, and walked right in and sure enough there was her brother talking to his two favorite people, probably sharing more secrets. Kasumi was tired of it; she was tired of being left out, always so clueless and so confused.

"I'm not shocked that you're talking to them," Kasumi busted out, walking over to the small group, "what else are you telling them, that you aren't telling me?"

Everyone looked up, surprised by the anger they saw in her eyes, but it wasn't just anger. Hurt, confusion, scared, it was obvious she had a horrible day. When Ryu saw her face, he noticed her puffy eyes and cheeks, she had been crying. He would have loved to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but he need to refrain himself from doing that.

Ryu was the first to speak, "Kasumi, you need to calm down."

"Calm down!" Ayane laughed, "She needs to be kept under control." Kasumi moved her gaze over to her sister, "And I suppose you're going to be the one to keep me under control?" The purple-haired girl saw that as a challenge and would be more then happy to grant her request. Hayate put his arm up, blocking his sister, "Enough. Kasumi, we need to talk."

"Now you want to talk?" she replied, her frame beginning to shake, "after everything. You couldn't have picked a better to tell me?"

At that moment her guardian moved closer to her figuring that she needed some support before she collapsed, but Kasumi moved away from him, letting him know that she was mad at him too.

The tears began to build again, her voice cracking, "Why didn't you tell me? Why Hayate? Why didn't you tell me about the war? Our parents? Why are serving the Lord? Are you that desperate enough…"

Ayane couldn't listen to their sister talk about their brother in such a disgraceful way, "Mind your words Kasumi! Remember who you are talking too!"

"Shut up Ayane!" the Princess yelled back, "Remember that you serve under me, so realize who you are talking too!" Ayane was more then tempted to go over there and beat some sense into her, but Hayate held her back, trying to understand how Kasumi was feeling.

Finally Hayate found his voice, "Don't talk to our sister that way Kasumi."

Said girl put her eyes to the ground, letting the waterworks continue. She was a complete mess on the inside. She wasn't even sure how to handle the situation anymore and breathing was not helping.

The girl sniffled before she spoke, "Why? Can you at least answer me that?"

Hayate could understand where Kasumi was coming from. Seeing her crumbling on the inside, made the guilt in his heart appear. He wanted her to calm herself a bit before they even discussed the issue, "Kasumi I think you should…"

"I was at the manor today," she said, "Seven years? Has it really been that long?"

Now it was Hayate's turn to be left in shock. How did she know that? She wasn't supposed to know that. It wasn't Hayate's plan to tell her that part, he was only going cover what she needed to know and that was something she did not. Then it hit him. If she knew that, then she knew about everything else.

"He told you, didn't he?" Hayate asked, "Kasumi what specifically did he tell you?"

"What does it matter?" she answered back, "at least he told me the truth. You didn't. Why didn't…"

"I didn't tell you because I knew how bad the affect would have on you," he replied, "I was torn when I learned the truth, even Ayane was crumbling, but you Kasumi. You'd be shattered, broken to hear the things our parents did."

Was there more that she didn't know about? Did Aizen leave out any other details? "But why? Why are following in their footsteps? Why would go that low enough to…"

"I'm doing what I need to restore the family name," he answered, cutting her off, "the responsibility fell on my shoulders when our father died. I decided to put the weight on my shoulders to protect you and Ayane."

"Then why did Ayane know?" she questioned back.

Both Ayane and Ryu were left out of the conversation, figuring that if they spoke up it'd only make matters worse, but with Ayane being the way that she was, she had to respond to it, "Unlike you, I could handle the pain."

"Ayane wasn't the first to know, " Hayate spoke completely ignoring her, "I told Ryu first, since I trusted him enough to not tell either of you, but the responsibility was taking a toll on me and I told Ayane, knowing well that she keep quiet because I asked her too."

The trembling continued to rock her frame, his words somewhat calming her down, but the tears were coming back. The more he spoke, the more she wanted to cry. Not just cry about his secret, but dealing with Aizen and the deal they made, dragging down her Prince…the pain was just too much to bare with.

"You know," she replied the sadness in her voice, "You weren't protecting me. You were only hurting me."

Hayate couldn't bare to see Kasumi's face like that. He wanted to do nothing more then wrap his arms around his sister and apologize over and over again, but from the looks of things, he may have lost everything with her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Kasumi. Can you please understand that?" he asked with an apologetic tone.

Even Kasumi knew Hayate didn't mean to hurt her. She was ready to just fall into his arms and cry into his shirt, but she knew if she did that, she would spill out everything Aizen told her, even about the deal they made. The last thing she needed was for them to try and help her out of it, probably making matters worse for her and themselves. She was trying to protect them, not hurt them even more.

She sighed aloud, wiping away her tears, "I understand. I'll be leaving now." Hayate was confused and asked as she turned away, "where are you going?"

Kasumi believed that if she avoided them, it'd be easier to accept whatever was coming down the road. She hopped they wouldn't question her and accept the fact she was going to marry the Lord without an explanation why other then she was doing it to help the family name.

"With Sosuke, at least I know that I can trust him," she replied, turning her head to face them, "is there anything else you aren't telling me?"

Now it was Ryu's turn to speak, the words he said coming out as an outburst, "Now you're just being childish Kasumi." Ryu knew the girl was hurt, but he knew she wouldn't go that far as to leave with words like that, "What aren't you telling us? Whatever it is…"

Kasumi cut him off, "I know what I'm doing. It's my turn to protect you guys." The Princess vanished from the room leaving the others shocked and stunned. Hayate wasn't sure what to do and neither was Ayane, except for giving that girl a piece of her mind for telling her to shut up like that. Ryu was more then tempted to go after her and hopefully get some answers, but he was worried about his friend, "Aren't you going after her?"

Hayate shook his head, hating himself, "Honestly, I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p>Kasumi walked down the path to her house, not once glancing back. The tears streamed down her face, her emotions mixed up, telling her that she could have handled the situation better. She figured that if she pushed away from them, she could handle whatever else Aizen threw at her. They wouldn't be her weakness; they wouldn't be able to make her change her mind. She thought she was doing the right thing when she made the deal. It was her turn to protect them.<p>

The sound of barking caught her attention and she looked behind her to see the little black dog Ayane found a couple of days ago. He was barking continuously, probably telling her that she was making a mistake as well. His cute gray-colored eyes made her stop and bend down to talk to him.

"I know boy," she said sadly patting its head, "but this is the way it has to be. Not even I'm sure I did the right thing." He barked, tilting his head to the side. "I wish I could tell you, but I also wish I could understand you," she chuckled quietly, "Can't you just trust me?"

His brows grew in and he barked, showing that he was mad. Kasumi's expression turned glum, "I'll keep that in mind. Now go on. I don't want drag you to the hell I'll be living in." The dog showed a sad expression, licking her hands before cuddling next to them and leaving like the was told too.

Watching her sad dog leave was more upsetting then it should have been and Kasumi turned to leave a fresh new set of tears beginning to flow. But before she could go far, a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Want to explain to me what kind of stunt that was just know?"

It was her guardian and from the sound of his voice, she could tell he was pissed. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to look into his face, "I'm doing what I can…"

"Which is what Kasumi?" he replied his tone filled with rage, but also confusion and hurt, "What are you doing? What are trying to do?"

The Princess sniffled, "I'm trying to protect you guys…"

"From what? From Aizen?" he asked, "Why aren't you telling us? Why aren't you telling me?" We want to help. I want to help you. Please Kasumi, what did he say to you?"

She finally had the courage to face him, but letting her anger get the better of her, "Does it matter what he said? He was at least honest. And what about you? Why didn't you tell me? If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

Ryu looked into her sorrowful orange colored eyes. He was right when he thought she wasn't saying anything. He just hopped she didn't make a deal that would make her regret anything, "It wasn't my place to tell you. It was on your brother's conscious, not mine."

"Will you stop being so formal with me!" she yelled back, "You should have told me! You thought I was to weak to handle the truth too huh?"

Ryu couldn't stand to her like this. She was so hurt, so confused, so upset about everything. He needed to calm her down before she really did something she would regret, but before he could say anything, she spoke up again, her eyes back on the ground, "He knows…he knows what we did when he was gone."

Ryu was paralyzed, his mind going blank. Just like her he was wondering how he found out, but Aizen probably had someone stay behind to watch her, but why would he do that?

"Kasumi…I…" Ryu was speechless.

"Don't…don't say anything," she said with a sad sigh, knowing that her next choice of words would break his heart just as much as they would break hers, "Ryu…I'm sorry…but…it's over…"

The Princess didn't give him a chance to speak and dashed down the walkway, leaving behind the one thing that truly made her heart happy.

Ryu was left stunned, confused, and hurt more then anything. He knew she wasn't doing this because she wanted to. Whatever Aizen said to her probably made her think she was to blame and that she had to fix it. He watched the love of his life leave, without giving him an opportunity to react. He just knew that he had to do something and he had to do something soon.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry but had to cut if off right there<strong>_

_**You guys probably hate Aizen right now…and yeah I do too. I wanted portray his devilish side and show you guys what his true intentions were all along, making him sound like a totally jerk.**_

_**This chapter is a very emotionally one for Kasumi because she learns about all this stuff and pushes away her family and the guy she loves because she thinks she is protecting them, but as you guys can see she is only hurting more.**_

_**So join me in Chapter 14, where we see from Ryu, Hayate, and Ayane's perspective and see what they plan on doing.**_

_**Plus…well let's save the secrets until then.**_

_**See you guys later**_

_**Don't let the suspense kill you.**_

_**Thanks for still reading.**_


	14. A Day At Work

_**Hey readers! **__**Okay I know this chapter took me a lot longer then I expected. **__**I got a new laptop, but my dad used it more then me, then it crashed…**_

_**Yeah, so I was very disappointed. **__**So I had to switch to the old one again. **__**Funny, my old one had never let me down **_

_**Okay so in this chapter, we get to see from Hayate's, Ayane's and Ryu's perspective about this whole situation, since really they are shocked.**_

_**So no further delay, let's get started.**_

_**Thanks for waiting patiently **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>

**A Day at Work**

* * *

><p>The Lord of the Mugen Tenshin N.C. rolled over to his side, hating the idea of leaving his warm bed, but work was not going to get done by itself and he was not going to relay on the others to do it. He figured since it's his title, he is the only one to handle the responsibility and the stress that comes with it. As much as the physical stress hurt, he did not think the emotional pain could be this bad.<p>

He did not think anything could compare to the pain he felt when he learned about his parent's activities. It was as if a knife struck many parts into his body and stayed there, some he pulled out when he thought he made progress, but when a knife struck his heart, he was completely shattered.

Hayate thought it would be because of his parents making him collapse, but in truth, it was when he saw the pain and hurt in his sister's eyes along with the tears, that made him really break.

He did not think Kasumi would take the news as bad as she did. He noticed that over the years, the girl had grown up, taking her responsibilities serious and shaping into a fine Princess, but maybe it was because Aizen got to her first, bad-mouthing their parents as much as possible to make her see his point of view.

The Lord stretched for a minute, a popping sound in his back and shoulders. The strain on his body was ridiculous, but it made him stronger, giving him the personality and body to face any tough predicament. But surprisingly, the training did not prepare him for anything like this.

The sound of the birds chirping pulled him to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of his brown eyes. As normal he would get up, listen to the sound of the wind first before heading to the shower and getting the day started.

The boy had become very…solicitude over the years. It had begun when he learned of his parent's efforts. He wanted no part in their activities and did his best to stay away. He loved his parents with all his heart, but he was one to believe to never bow down to the enemy, even in desperate times.

Hayate chuckled to his thought and pulled the covers off his toned body, throwing his feet over the side and making his way to the slightly open doors to his sister's beautiful garden. It amazed him that she managed to make it so big, taking care of the piece of land like a child.

He laughed because what was he doing now? Bowing down the enemy and taking every little insult or small praise thrown his way.

Honestly, he thought he was he was making progress. He thought he was making the Lord trust him again and when he was told that man wanted to marry his sister, he believed that to be the deal sealer that would finally unite their families and restore what was lost to them.

But silly him, he should have known better. The Lord is a very deceiving man, his tricks hard to spot before they could happen, leaving behind much damage then the person could withstand.

Hayate grew angry with himself. He was too blind to see anything and hungered for his family title back too much, he even considered giving his sister away without thinking about it. He knew something was behind the marriage plans, but was hopping and praying for it to be a sign he was looking for. To let him know his efforts have finally paid off.

And now, just like him, his sister became that man's property. Doing whatever he needed without saying anything back or questioning his orders.

It nearly made the Lord scared, wondering what Aizen would make her do, if she already wasn't on her knees. He always hopped; Kasumi wasn't foolish enough to make a deal with him. Forever she would be in debt, wishing for it to finally be paid before long. Kasumi was strong girl, but if their parent's past managed to break her, she wasn't going to last long or maybe she already broke…

The more he spent his time thinking about it, the more he wanted to get his sister out of that situation. What was Aizen planning anyways? He already had the Lord of the Mugen Tenshin N.C. Even Hayate said he wanted to leave his sisters out of this.

Again silly him for even thinking the Lord would listen to his request.

With a sigh he breathed in the garden air before heading to the shower. Hayate planned to get his sister back no matter what it took; family always came first. Despite how much he wanted to make his father's dream come true, even he knew the man would put family before anything.

Hayate knew he needed to stop wasting time to think and do something about, but first, as usually he would consult with his other sister and best friend.

* * *

><p>Ayane stood in the grand hall, staring at the family portrait that hung on the far side of the room. Personally, she hated the picture because her hair was just hideous and her outfit was just…ugh…<p>

But she loved the picture; it was the only one in the house that made her smile. Her father was standing unlike their mother and the girls were next to her, unlike Hayate who was standing next to their father, even showing a smile.

She loved her family although she never said it aloud. In her opinion they already knew. Her rude comments weren't meant to be mean, but to show she cared and looked out for them.

Ayane gave a sigh before walking close to the picture and placing her hand on the surface. First she touched her face then slide over to Kasumi's, wondering what she was supposed to do about the girl and then to her mother's. Before she realized it a tear was running down her face, making her hand react and wipe it away.

She missed her parents so much. She didn't realize it until they were both gone and the responsibility fell to her shoulders. Although her brother wanted to put all the weight on him, she made him share it, telling him he did not need to endure it alone. They were family after all, they were supposed to share.

The girl pulled her hand away, wiping away any other tears that may have escaped her pretty eyes. She didn't hate her parents, she could never, but when she learned their secret, she was crushed on the inside, unsure of what to think. To hear her dad bow down and submit; to hear her mom went to such lengths. It honestly made her wonder if she or even Kasumi would be that desperate enough.

She sent them a small pray and looked towards the window, enjoying the dark-colored morning. It fit the mood they were all feeling since yesterday. It was a nice show, but a bit dramatic for her taste. But despite how much she would have loved to put her sister back in her place, Kasumi had a right to act the way she did. Even Ayane would have done the same thing just minus some of the drama.

She worried about her sister just as much as she worried about their brother. Ayane prayed Kasumi wasn't stupid enough to submit to him too and bend over. Sadly though, Ayane knew she would do the same thing…Kasumi was desperate and if that was the only answer then so be it.

The purple-haired ninja shook her head and turned back to the picture, staring both into her parent's eyes, _"What am I suppose to do?"_

"It's a nice portrait, huh?"

Surprised by the voice, the girl turned quickly to see her brother standing close by, eyeing the same photo. Immediately she bowed her head, "Good morning my Lord." As usually, Hayate shook his head with disapproval, "I already told you. You don't have to call me by that title."

Ayane blinked, "It's disrespectful if I don't." Hayate moved closer, still looking up at their family photo, "And I'm giving you orders not too. Clear?"

The girl couldn't help but smile, "Alright brother, is that better?"

"Save the jokes for a happier time, sister," he replied, looking over at her. Ayane nodded back and followed his brown eyes back to the picture. If there was one reason why Hayate spent so much time in the Great Hall it was because of this. He said this photo gave him the answers he needed, although from Ayane's perspective it was just a piece of fabric with colors, but it made him feel better, more relaxed and it gave him a calm state of mind. Ayane was just glad he found something that made him ease his mind, lord only knows what's been running around in there.

"I remember the day we took this photo too," the boy said with a small laugh, "Neither you nor Kasumi wanted to get dressed. The servants and guards chased you both down until finally they had no idea where else you could possibly be. Even mother and father were unsure."

Ayane smiled too, finishing his thoughts, "Yeah, me and Kasumi were so confident they wouldn't find us, until you ratted us out and told them about our secret spot under the house. Ever since then the servants, guards and our parents would always look there first."

"Is it still there?"

"I'm not going to tell you," she said back, "but we did move our secret spot somewhere else." "Think it is smart to tell me that?" he asked back, a hint of a challenge in his voice. The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I dare you to find it." Hayate loved his sister's challenging attitude. She could deliver a fight and pick one, but the only person in the house she hadn't beaten yet was him or his best friend for that matter.

The Lord needed this small family moment before he headed to work and endured another day of whatever the Lord of the region threw at him. Honestly not even he knew why he was still working for the man, but he guessed it became common, so it was a part of his daily routine.

"I'll be going now, Ayane," he said as he turned from the photo and began to walk, only to have the girl's voice stop him, "You CAN'T be serious!" Ayane was beyond pissed that he would still work for that bastard even after all that has happened, "Tell me, you are joking Hayate!"

"Am I really one to joke?"

"A little humor wouldn't kill you," she replied back with sarcasm, "Even after yesterday, you still plan to go back? He has Kasumi! What do you plan…?"

"I don't know yet," he answered quickly, his voice hard. Just like her, he was also upset that Kasumi was involved in his game. He felt it was his responsibility to keep them away and sadly he failed. "If Kasumi made a deal with him like I did, you know as well as I do she won't be able to back down unless it's

fulfilled. At least with me at the castle, I can get some answers and…maybe talk to her."

Ayane put her hands on her hips, "And what if she doesn't want to talk to you? What am I suppose to do?"

"I want you to wait until I came back. Have Ryu over here as well and hopefully the three of us can devise some kind of plan," he replied before heading out the door, "Even if she doesn't want to talk the least she could do is listen."

And with that the Lord left the Grand Hall. As much as Ayane wanted to protest and demand him to stay, she knew her brother thought this plan through before making it. Hayate had a talent for things like this. The more he liked the job, the more effort he put into it to make sure it goes according to plan. Any false move could possible be the end.

Ayane sighed with annoyance, _"The things that girl gets herself into!"_

* * *

><p>Hayate changed into his servant clothes, placing his others in a small bag and throwing them off to the side somewhere, were he will eventually find them again. He wasn't ready for work today, but then again he was never ready to work for this man.<p>

Over the years his jobs changed getting better from the other ones. At least he didn't have pick up poop or clean the toilets (the other servants used) or anything related to that anymore. Aizen showed his appreciation by either giving him the day off or sometimes, hell, letting him kiss the ground the Lord walked on.

Basically Hayate agreed with everybody else when they said, he was pretty much bent over, taking a beating from a behind. Almost seven years now, he's been working for Aizen till his bones ached and his skin bled. Over the years, he's been showing the up most dedication, loyalty, and respect and what does he get in the end? His sister taken away from him and oh yeah, a hundred steps backward to his goal that he never had a chance to obtain in the first place.

But sadly enough, even he did not want to let go of that one percent chance he believed he still had to revive his family's title. He didn't want to admit it, but he did want Kasumi to marry the Lord. Saving the title should have been her top priority too just like it was his, but now what really mattered was saving her and returning their family name on their own without any help.

Wanting badly to throw his tools at his boss and maybe at the other employee's too, Hayate fought the urge and grabbed a broom and bucket and left the tool shed.

As usually, he was to start the day by sweeping the halls and mopping them down with only a rang and running across the manor to change his water, making probably eight or nine trips, to make sure the floors were clean as glass. Not even he made his servants go to such lengths, at least he had the decency to help out.

So after five to six hours cleaning one section of the house, he grabbed the gardening tools and went to the far side. Trimming the hedges, raking up leaves, spreading fertilizer on the trees and flower patches and cleaning out the ponds, he ruined his clothes and realized he spent more time then needed too here.

Aizen only made him work for about 10 hours each day, reducing the number as a reward to his wonderful devotion. Realizing the time, he spent about three hours in the garden, only needing to spend one.

Not only does he do the jobs he is assigned, he also has to run small errands when asked or when others don't want to do the job either. So his shift ended about an hour and a half ago. The boy spent all his time attending to his job and barely getting any information. From what he had heard, Kasumi was in the Lord's bedroom, not once stepping out. Aizen, himself, was running in and out of there, checking on his fiancée to make sure she was all right.

Hayate cursed. Like Aizen really cared. All he wanted to do was just make sure everything was going according to his plan and nothing was in his way. Isolating Kasumi and probably telling her more words to make her feel bad and desperate enough to do anything to try to help. That was exactly how he captured Hayate in the first place.

If only he could get close to her, to talk to her and let her know how sorry he was. If only he had told her in the first place, her running away and hating the family would have probably never happened. Although everybody else would agree it was not his fault, Hayate was putting all the blame on himself, hopping his sister would forgive him.

The day was a waste and all the boy wanted to do now was head home and not spend another minute in this hell. He finished his last hedge, grabbed his stuff and went back to the shed, listening to the voice in his head.

Walking up from behind the shed, Hayate turned the corner and just before he could turn the next, he heard voices.

"That did not happen!" a voice yelled with disbelief.

Another voice replied, "Look at me, do you think I have a reason to lie?"

"Exactly why!"

Hayate sighed with annoyance, already knowing the two voices around the corner to the shed. Along with hating his job, he also hated the people he had to work with. Some were tolerable; others were just a pain in his side. If he had to pick…Ulquiorra and Zommari were probably the most tolerable, just minus how much they praised Aizen and made him sound like the best damn thing in the world.

He also avoided the Lord's right and left hand-men. Kaname because he worshipped Aizen like a god too and Gin because Gin was Gin. And his constant teasing was beyond getting on his nerves.

Sadly though he couldn't avoid these people, since he was sure they were blocking the shed door, taking one of their famous "breaks" after working so damn hard.

Sighing once again aloud, Hayate grabbed his tools and turned the corner and just to his belief, they were blocking the door. More like guarding; Grimmjow on the right and Nnoitora on the left. These two were definitely on his "hate" list.

"I'm serious Grimmy, Apachi and I behind this shed."

The blue-haired boy quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "And if I ask her?" The tall man laughed, "If she can still talk. She was screaming her head off!"

Grimmjow just kept shaking his head. There was no way in hell Apachi would sleep with this guy and live to tell the story. "Bullllllshit," he sang out, "that's like saying Ulquiorra and Halibel behind the shed. Not going to happen."

Nnoitora shrugged his shoulders with a smile, not really caring if the boy believed him or not. He knew what happened and that's all that matters.

His smile stretched across his voice more when he saw the boy of the Mugen Tenshin N.C. walk up; glad he could be entertained alittle longer. He looked over at Grimmjow, then back at Hayate and he too grew a smile. Hayate avoided any eye contact with them, but nearly dropped his tools when the skinny man threw an arm over his strong shoulders, "Hey there Lord, come for another day of work? Well aren't you doing a fine job."

Said boy moved from the iron grip, hearing the two men chuckle and laugh. All the servants knew why Hayate was here. Aizen, being the asshole that he was, announced it to the whole staff that he was following in the footsteps of his father and serving under him. He also warned them not to say a work about it. Some took his threat seriously, others (Grimmjow and Nnoitora) teased him every chance they got.

The sad part was although he was a Lord; he was stripped of that title in here and really could not deliver a punishment to put them in their proper place from such disrespect. He did his best to ignore them, but Nnoitora moved his body to completely shield the door.

"Whoa there! What's the rush? Stay for a bit and have a chat with us."

Hayate pushed aside the "ignore them" rule and spoke, "Why would I do that?"

This time it was Grimmjow's turn to speak, a smirk plastered on his lips, "Because it's what Princess Kasumi would have done, although she hasn't said much since she's been here."

Her name made his heart stop, his thoughts pause, and his body freeze. The guilty emotions washed over his soul and already he had nothing left to say. The boys knew they hit a vital point and pushed their teasing further.

"Say Grimmjow," Nnoitora began to say, "How did the Princess come back yesterday?"

"Hmm… let me think," he replied, tapping his chin playfully, "Oh yeah, with a sad face and many tears. She nearly fell into the Lord's arms." The taller man looked over at the frozen boy, his brown bangs covering his sad eyes.

"Don't worry or anything Hayate," Grimmjow added, "It's not like it's your fault. She must've had a bad day."

The boys may not have known the whole entire story, but what they said cut deep into Hayate's aching heart. He wanted more then anything to see his little sister and take her out of this hell. To let her know that none of this was her fault and get away from the Aizen family.

All of his hopes seemed like a fantasy then reality.

_**"Where the hell did those boys go!"**_

The boys, except for Hayate, groaned to the loud voice, whining under their breaths. The reason why they took their break so early was because HE was acting like a grumpy old man again and going on a rampage. He ordered them to clean out the council room, but they decided they needed a rest before tending to the tiring job.

Apparently they took a longer break then they thought.

Grimmjow cursed under his breath while Nnoitora rolled his eyes to the side, scratching the back of his head. They were both wondering how much time they had to make a run for it before the old bastard showed up.

_**"You lazy asses!"**_

It was a nice idea while it lasted.

The two men looked to the side to see Barragan and Ulquiorra walking up. The green-eyed boy accompanied the councilmen because he was the only one who could endure his constant yelling and still give a calm response.

Barragan noticed the boys turning their heads in the opposite directions, ignoring his outbursts that were trying to draw their attention. It only made him all the more mad, but before he could react, he saw the Mugen Tenshin N.C boy and picked a new target.

"You!" the councilmen shouted, "you stupid ass boy, what the hell did you do?"

When Hayate realized Barragan talking to him, he snapped out his thoughts, wondering why he was being attacked. Ulquiorra stood in the background quiet as usually, as well Grimmjow and Nnoitora who were enjoying seeing someone else be yelled out.

Another person Hayate knew he should be avoiding was definitely the oldest councilman, Barragan. The man hated a lot of people and Hayate knew he was one of them. Barragan was there when he formed the contract with Aizen. At first the old men was all for keeping the boy as a slave, but time began to change and he found him, giving him advice or ways to leave.

Hayate wasn't sure if Barragan was trying to help him or set him up for a trap.

"Are you going to answer me!" Barragan said, "Why the hell is she marrying the Lord? What did you say to her?"

The brown haired boy wasn't sure how to respond. He had a million questions, but he didn't think it was safe to ask them.

Barragan continued, "I told you! I told you the longer you stayed, the deeper you were pulled in. Not only are you involved, but now he has that girl as well. You guys are nothing but trouble! Next would be that other sister of yours!"

From what the old man had said, Hayate could tell he cared or some form of caring. Hayate took his chance, he had to know something, "Barragan, what do you know?"

The old man blinked before responding, "I don't know shit! I don't know his intentions anymore. It seems to have gotten personal now."

The fact was proven true. Aizen tied Kasumi to him some way and had no intention of letting her go. From past experiences, he would suck the family dry before dumping them and moving on to the next, but this time it was different. It was a personal grudge against them.

Barragan shook his head from his anger and repeated himself, "How the hell could you let this happen? You stupid, stupid…"

"Whoa, take it easy Barragan," a voice cooed, "How come you're not fired?" Said man halted his words and looked behind him to see the fox as well as the Lord by his side with that usually warm smile on his handsome face.

Aizen spoke up, "That's not very nice Barragan, and you used to take a liking to this boy." The servants bowed in respect, except for the old man and Hayate, who was glaring at the Lord, his hatred deeper then before.

Aizen returned his gaze, his smile taunting, "Hayate, I didn't think you were still here."

"I was just leaving," he replied quickly, heading towards the door.

"I wouldn't mind you staying longer," the Lord said back, "I'm sure Kasumi would be happy to see you." The words halted the boy in his tracks, his rage starting to boil. The others kept quiet, keeping their words to themselves and listening.

The Mugen Tenshin boy took a deep breath, calming his rage, "where is she?"

"Well…" the fox spoke, "after comin' back yesterday, she's been locked in the bedroom all day, keepin' to herself. Something really is botherin' her."

Hayate wanted nothing more then to chew the Lord of the Region out, but kept his head calm and clear. A mistake from any of them (Ryu, Ayane, Hayate or Kasumi) would leave nothing but trouble and probably cause the consequences to be even more terrible.

"I want to see her," the boy stated.

"Here's the thing," Gin answered, "what if she doesn't want ta see ya? I heard the family got into a fight yesterday and poor little Kasumi had her heart broken. I also heard that ya were the one ta cause it."

Letting his anger get the better of him, Hayate leapt for Aizen, throwing all his heat into the punch. The servants moved quickly and latched onto the boy, stopping him short of Aizen. Hayate struggled against the strong arms, but to no avail, he could not escape.

He glared at Aizen, his brown eyes soaked in hatred, "This is all your fault! If you didn't tell her…"

"If I didn't tell her, you never would," Aizen finished, moving towards the held boy, "I told her the truth, you lied to her."

"No!" Hayate spat back, "you told her your version of the story. You know damn well what you said was far from the truth."

The accused man quirked an eyebrow and bent his head down to match the boy, "Why would I lie to her? I cared about her more to tell her the truth. I finally gave her answers she needed."

Hayate could only glare, not sure what to say. Kasumi needed to know, but not like this…

"Wanna know something else?" Aizen asked, grabbing the boy's chin. As usually he had a plan. He knew exactly what his next choice of words would cause, "Wanna know what your best friend and sister were up too when you were away?"

What was he talking about now? What did Ryu have to do with this?

"I know Ryu," Hayate answered, "He wouldn't do anything…"

Aizen squeezed his strong chin to quiet him, "You think you know him." At that moment he moved towards the boy's ear and whispered something into his ear, knowing his brown eyes were growing from the shock.

* * *

><p>"What do you think has gotten into that girl?" Ayane asked, "storming in here with such a nasty little attitude about ready to kill somebody!"<p>

The Hayabusa Prince was in the room with her, pacing back and forth listening to her nagging and his jumble thoughts. Many things were running through his head: Kasumi, Aizen, Hayate, the sex they had, the consequence for that action, what might have caused Kasumi to react the way she did.

Many questions left unanswered. After what happened yesterday, he wasn't sure what to do. He was tempted to run after her, hold her in his arms and promise things were going to be okay, but he knew that wasn't the answer. Kasumi was upset and hurt, confused herself about what to do next.

It would be wonderful, if he could be the caring lover in public, but now was not the time.

"I'm not sure either Ayane," Ryu answered, "but think about how she feels. She was upset."

Ayane scoffed, "Not an excuse! I was upset too, but I wasn't ready to kill somebody!" Ryu was annoyed with the girl's little concern for her sister attitude. Deep down, Ayane was just as worried as the others about her.

"Ayane, what if someone told you a secret so bluntly, leaving no detail out, and explaining in the most vulgar way possible," Ryu said, "wouldn't feel so great, huh?"

The purple haired girl was feeling sorry. Kasumi had to learn the hard way about the family shame, at least her and Hayate were told gently. She couldn't image what her sister was going through.

"I understand," she replied softly, "I'm just saying she didn't need to make a scene the way she did. She was lucky Hayate held me back or things would have gotten ugly!"

Ryu rolled his green eyes; glad his mask covered his smile, before he pulled it down. He was wondering what his lover was doing and if she was all right. When Ayane told him that Hayate went to work, he had the same response and found it best that his friend stay away, but he did agree with collecting any information that would help them.

"So now what? Ayane asked, ruffling her short, pretty purple hair, "I'm out of ideas." Ryu shrugged his shoulders with a sigh, "We will have to wait until Hayate comes back. Hopefully he's found out…"

The door to the Grand Hall opened and soon said boy came into their view. It was clear to the both of them something was clouding his mind. The air in the room was thick, tension seeping in. Ayane looked from the black ninja to her brother before walking towards him, "Brother?"

Quickly, ignoring his sister's call, Hayate moved towards Ryu, his hands bawled up into fists. Ryu reacted immediately, stopping the punch aimed for his first, then the second, locking his hands on the others. Ayane was shocked, "Hayate!"

"I can't believe you did it!" Hayate spoke, "You actually did it!"

Ryu was confused. "Did what? What are you talking about?" Hayate unlocked his hands, sweeping his feet to knock his opponent to the floor. Ryu jumped up, moving to the side, before blocking the next set of punches thrown at him.

Now another question to ask: What pissed Hayate off?

Grabbing the boy's arm, Ryu maneuvered around him, locking the part behind his back tightly. Hayate untangled from his grip and pushed away from his friend, the anger still in his brown eyes. The two stared at one another, Ryu on guard, waiting to see if he was going to move.

Hayate rolled his neck, letting out a sigh. What was he upset for? He nearly ran home after Aizen told him the big secret, anger blinding his thoughts, fueling his actions.

Feeling the built up rage begin to reduce, he took another deep breath, running a hand through his brown locks, "I can't believe you did it."

The other boy lowered his guard, not at all mad at his best friend for his actions. Whatever was said upset him enough that he needed to clear some steam. Ryu was a willing participate, "Did what?"

"You slept with my sister," Hayate answered flatly, "where you at least going to tell me?"

Ryu's body froze, unsure of what to do next. Another secret was let out and not even from the people who actually committed the crime. Did he plan on telling his friend? Eventually, but it was obvious that now was not the time. "Did Aizen tell you?"

Hayate nodded his head, "He told me his version. Now what's yours?"

"You slept with Kasumi!" Ayane yelled aloud in shock. Just like Hayate's, her mind was blown away.

Ryu knew the time would come when he had to explain himself about the event, "What did he tell you? Maybe what he said might match mine."

At that moment, the brown haired boy let out a chuckle, the action confusing everybody in the room, "Despite the actions I just demonstrated. I'm not mad…kind of grateful." Ryu's mind registered what was said, but was still left in utter confusion.

"At least she gave something very important away to someone trust-worthy," Hayate finished, "I had a feeling it was going to be you."

Ryu was still confused, but his mind finally processed all the information and he had to ask, "You knew didn't you?" Hayate showed a small smile, "I probably knew before you two did. It was pretty clear. I was just wondering when you were going to say something."

The Hayabusa boy felt a rush of relief over his soul and heart. All these years he thought he was keeping his secret well hidden, his friend already knew.

Hayate continued to speak, "What really bothers me though is how you could let something like that happen. Out of everything that was going on."

Ryu nodded, "I know…but we agreed that it was something we wanted to do." "Aizen told me Kasumi suggested the idea," Hayate added. Ryu nodded again, "He is not wrong, but it was both of us who put in the effort. It was nice to finally be happy."

Ayane spoke up again, trying to catch up with the others, "What's going on here? So you and Kasumi slept with each other, despite the consequences and Hayate is not mad?"

"No, I'm not," Hayate answered, then looked towards Ryu, "but not your smartest move." Ryu chuckled to his friend's sarcastic smile before asking, "Did you find out anything?"

The Lord shook his head, addressing the real matter at hand, "Nothing much. All I know though is that things are on a personal level. He wants Kasumi for a reason, but it's obvious his intentions are bad."

"Personal?" Ayane and Ryu said in unison.

"So now what?" the purple ninja added, "One false move and everything is ruined. We all suffer and pay the price."

Hayate answered her question, "An event is being held there tomorrow. Everybody is invited. It's to meet the future Lady of the Region."

"We go, we see Kasumi," Ryu said.

"Exactly."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again I am terribly sorry this chapter took me so dang long, part of it was because I was being lazy, but the other half was definitely because all my time is taken up. Schoolwork, siblings, puppies, etc, but I'm not complaining, I just need to manage my time better.<strong>_

_**I somewhat like this chapter, probably because the beginning was good. The rest of it I tried to get through, but it still matched the outline I gave it. Hayate was supposed to forgive Ryu and stuff. FYI if you guys didn't guess it was Aizen's plan to have the family pinned against each other, so they would be more focused on that then Kasumi. But it failed so yeah!**_

_**Also I felt the ending was rushed. It just ended…I think something is missing (thinks). All right enough bad talk about this chapter, which happens to be my second longest chapter too.**_

_**Next chapter: Kasumi has to be an actress, think she can pull it off?**_

_**We won't know until the next chapter.**_

_**See you then!**_

_**Thanks for still reading.**_


	15. Meet the Lady of the Region

_**Hey you guys, welcome to Chapter 15. We've got four more chapters to go you guys! I know things are pretty suck-ish now, but it will get better.**_

_**OKAY, this chapter jumps back to Kasumi's perspective and that's how it's going to stay for the rest of them. Kasumi's going through some tough stuff, but she's a strong girl, I mean what else can Aizen throw at her?**_

_**Read this chapter to find it, cause Aizen really leaves an impact. No more talking, let's read.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter you awesome readers!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Meet the Lady of the Region**

* * *

><p>Kasumi awoke from another deep slumber, her eyes a bit wet from the dreams broadcasting in her head. The tears began to fall from her orange eyes when she had to see herself be torn away from her family, never again able to see her secret lover, and forced into another life. Her dreams were more like nightmares.<p>

She wiped her eyes, remembering where she was and clutched the pillow tighter. She was exhausted from the emotional strain. She was tired of crying; there was nothing left to cry about anymore. She spent all her time yesterday letting the water slide down her face.

The tears started yesterday when she returned to her new home, falling into the arms of her waiting fiancée who stroked the back of her head, letting her know things were going get better from here on out. Kasumi was already sobbing from leaving her lover standing at her front gate. The girl was hoping to leave the house without any questions asked, but of course Ryu had to have answers. Her departure was sad enough and seeing him only made it harder.

Looking into his green eyes, already she could tell he was hurt. She wished she could lie and say everything was going to be fine, but she needed to face reality. Everything was turning into hell! There was no way any of them could avoid that.

Kasumi wanted to handle the situation better, but deciding to cut it off bluntly was a better idea; she just didn't think a hole would be left in her heart.

All she wanted to do was touch him, kiss him, be wrapped in his strong arms and never let go. She wanted to see her sister and apologize for her behavior. She wanted Hayate to know she wasn't mad at him and tell him she loved him over and over again.

When she heard he was inside the castle yesterday, she was ready to rush out the room and jump into his chest and squeeze him tight, but she didn't want to see him like that nor did she want him to see her like this.

The girl wanted some kind of closure to help her cope with the ordeal she had to face.

God, she just wanted to escape this hell!

Feeling the water begin to build, she wiped her tears quickly, shoving her face into the pillow. She needed to be strong if she was going face whatever hell Aizen put her in. She knew it was going to take some time, but she had to toughen up now. Cutting her family off was hard, but it was the first step to handling the situation.

The door to bedroom opened and closed. Kasumi turned her face to see into the room, already knowing whom it was. Ever since coming back all she did was stay in this room and avoid and contact with the outside. She knew locking herself away wasn't healthy, but there wasn't anybody she wanted to see, especially not him.

And it just happened he was the person to enter the room.

His footsteps came closer and stopped on the side of her bed, sitting down softly. He placed his hand on her back, smoothing over the silk and rubbing her down. He was expecting a response and finally the Princess gave it to him, by sitting herself up in the bed, but kept her eyes to the sheets.

Aizen covered her hands with his and stroked the soft skin, "How are you feeling Kasumi?"

Did he really expect her to answer that? It was pretty obvious she was feeling like utter crap. "How do you want me to answer that?" she asked, her voice low.

Aizen chuckled, "You still have a title to your opinion."

Kasumi finally moved her orange eyes to his brown eyes, "I don't want what I say to upset you." Again Aizen chuckled, "Oh Kasumi, you're taking my threat a bit literal aren't you. I don't mind you struggling against me…"

He moved in closer and placed his hand on her cheek, "Just not so much." The Princess held his gaze, looking into his chocolate eyes, seeing he was hundred percent serious. "I hate it here."

Aizen was glad to see she was acting more like herself, "Give it a chance. This place really isn't that bad." Kasumi had to rethink her thought. True, it wasn't so bad in the beginning, when she wasn't threaten or tied to marriage by a contract. It was actually pretty nice.

The brown haired man stood and offered his hand, "I just came to check on you. You need to be getting ready." Kasumi's expression changed as she grabbed his hand and was pulled to her feet, "Ready for what?"

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, "You'll see. I'll send some servants in to help you prepare. Kaname will retrieve when you are finished." Kasumi looked up at her fiancée, questionable about the task he wanted her to do, but it was clear she needed to keep them to herself.

As a response, she nodded her head. Aizen kissed the top of her head, but stopped when he reached her lips, saying, "Can you give me a kiss?" His words made her heart stop and every muscle in her body refused the action, but the longer she made him wait, the more time she gave him to change his mind about their deal.

Kasumi blinked before pressing her lips to his, hopping to get away with a single kiss, only to feel his lips mold over hers, locking them together. Her hands gripped his arms, squeezing down on his muscles. Aizen pulled their lips apart, smiling down at his young beauty to her cooperation.

He kissed her one last time before heading towards the door and calling for servants. Kasumi stood by the bed, holding her body close and peering out the giant open window. It was so beautiful, so peaceful, and so vivid. It made her think how this could be hell when it was so clear.

"Kasumi." Aizen called her name and her eyes shifted to the three new figures in the room, all females. He moved to the middle of the room, offering his hand again and pulling her close when she put her hand in his, "These will be the three ladies who will help prepare you; Mila Rose, Apachi, and Sun-Sun."

The women bowed in respect and said in unison, "Please to meet you, Princess Kasumi." Said girl did her best to smile and give off a friendly aura. Aizen smiled before taking his leave, telling the servants to do a wonderful job.

When the door closed, signaling he was gone, Kasumi's body loosened up and she took a deep breath. Was she really supposed to act this way all her life? Walking around a million of needles and hoping she never stepped on one? Even she doubted herself.

"Princess would you mind sitting down please?" a voice asked. Kasumi looked over to the brown-skinned woman and took her seat in the chair by the vanity. The servant pushed the chair in a bit and walked around her to the mirror, "My name is Mila Rose, I'll be in charge of your make-up. Since its obvious those two can't put it on to save their lives."

"Look whose talking," a soft voice replied, "You look like a clown with all that make-up." Mila Rose couldn't control her outburst, "What did you say you ugly hag!" The other girl only chuckled, "You're going to get wrinkles with all the frowning. Good morning Princess. My name is Sun-Sun and I'll be in charge of your clothing. It's obvious I'm the only qualified for the job."

The third girl ignored the other two, looking bored out of her mind. She took her spot next to the vanity, leaning on the wall, "I'm Apachi. I just supervise."

Sun-Sun covered her smile before heading to the closet. Aizen had everything already set up for Kasumi's arrival. "It's a good thing too. You look the worst out all of us." Apachi growled, "You got something to say Sun-Sun! I don't have a problem with…"

"Oh shut up already," Mila Rose said, "We have a job to do and only so much time to do it in. Just get to work!" The others nodded and went to their stations. Mila Rose advised Kasumi to take a shower before they got started and easily Kasumi headed towards the bathroom.

She could tell the girls were very open with each other and were probably always fighting. It was something to laugh at, but in truth Kasumi just wanted to get this day over with and hoped it would be over soon.

* * *

><p>The final touches were made and all three girls stood back to admire their work in the mirror. Kasumi felt like a doll but none-the-less kept quiet herself and also looked into the mirror at her reflection. She really wasn't one for much make-up or anything and they actually did an excellent job not painting her face.<p>

Sun-Sun was the first to speak, "I love it. We used the right amount of blush." Apachi agreed although she wasn't into all that girly shit. Mila Rose stood behind her, sweeping the brush through her beautiful orange hair, commenting, "Why the long face, Princess? What is there to be sad about?"

"What isn't there to be sad about?" Kasumi thought and stared into her eyes in the mirror. Truthfully she was tired, her body felt exhausted and she really didn't get much sleep last night. "Just very tired."

Mila Rose smiled, "Tired of what? I know it can't be of our Lord. He is nothing but amazing, talented…" Kasumi drowned out the servant, doing her best to keep from tearing up or showing any anger.

If only they really knew that man when he wasn't putting on a show. His warm personality was all an act, deceiving those around him and wrapping them around his fingers. Why did she not see this earlier? Was she honestly that wrapped up? Blinded by false love?

What did it matter now? He was already getting his way…

"What do you think Princess Kasumi?"

The feminine voice woke the girl from her sad thoughts. It was Sun-Sun wondering what Kasumi thought about her outfit. The Princess stood from the vanity stool, eyeing her kimono and details. The extravagate red kimono wrapped around her body nicely, a stunning yellow ribbon around her mid-section. Her orange hair was down, the locks bright and vivid. The red blush painted her cheeks like a rose and the lip-gloss matched. Her mind told her she looked amazing, but she didn't feel that way.

"It's wonderful," Kasumi answered, "I love it." She would have loved it more though if it were Lady Sayoko dressing her.

A knock was heard at the door, but the figure came inside without a response. It was Kaname, Aizen's left hand-man. "I've come to retrieve the Princess for the big event." The servants presented the girl and Kasumi walked over to Kaname, smiling nicely when he bowed.

"The Lord is waiting on the balcony for you," Kaname spoke, "please, follow me." He offered his arm and respectfully the girl took it, waving and smiling to the three servants, who now stood by the door.

The man took her to the third floor the mansion, one of many that contained a balcony. Kaname maneuvered around the hallways until they came to a clearing and there stood the Lord, facing the beautiful sea sky.

When they walked up, Aizen turned around, showing a warm smile to the pair. "Thank you very much Kaname," he said, "please make sure our guests are attained too." Said man bowed with much respect and went to take care of his job. Aizen asked for Kasumi and the girl went to him, sliding her hand onto his open palm.

He twirled her around, loving how she looked, "You're beautiful, my dear." Kasumi nodded to his compliment and took her side next to him on the balcony, looking over the castle grounds. What shocked her, were the many people coming into the castle, royalty and common folk alike.

The girl grew confused, "What is this?" Aizen smirked, "You don't remember? It's the event before the wedding."

Kasumi thought back to the past, reliving the events when people gathered at the castle. It was to meet the Lady of the Region and welcome her. It was the day the other Lords of the Regions gathered to wish a happy marriage. It was also a day were folks asked any question they wanted, getting to know their future Queen.

Her orange-y eyes grew big, "That's today?" Aizen nodded his head and slid an arm around her waist, "All these people are here to see you." Kasumi didn't mind that. She loved greeting the public and spending time with them. The problem however was the question and answer portion. She knew she wasn't obligated to say what was on her mind.

The girl looked up at her fiancée, her expression somewhat mad, "What do I have to do?" Aizen returned her look, "You catch on quick." His chuckle was mocking.

"It shouldn't be too hard," he replied, "All you have to do is tell them how happy you are with me, how much you are looking forward to the wedding and how much you love me."

Kasumi let out a tiny gasp, "But how will I…?"

"Shhh," he answered putting a finger to her red lips, "You're a creative girl. You'll think of something."

Kasumi swallowed her words and turned back to the balcony rail, watching over the swarm of people to keep her mind distracted. All ready she hated the task he requested for her. She was exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally and now she had to play the part of a loving fiancée who was madly in love with her future husband.

How was she supposed to pull that off?

Aizen moved behind her, constricting his arms around her from behind, bringing his lips to her ear and whispering, "And try to make it believable. One wrong word is all it takes."

She held back her tears, already feeling the pressure on, and nodded her head. But before the couple could turn to start the ceremony, Kasumi caught three figures catch her eyes. It was the three figures she tried to leave behind. The Lord looked over the rail himself and smiled, "Well looks like all of our guests are here."

* * *

><p>They used the garden for the ceremony and it was set up beautifully. A long table was placed infront of the giant pond with a stunning red carpet underneath. Mini tables were sent out with umbrellas, food was being served and the other Lords had their own place to sit. Lord Zack of the South was enjoying himself; Lady Yoruchi of the West was admiring the flowers with her second in command Kisuke Urahara, and Lord Kenpachi of the East was smiling, probably thinking about a second match between him and Aizen.<p>

Kasumi greeted them with the utmost respect, smiling when each gave her a compliment about her or her family. She wondered if what they said would affect her brother's mind. Aizen took her to greet some of the common folk, nearly forgetting about her hell when she saw the many smiling faces and laughing children, but all of that was remembered when she looked into her brother's brown eyes.

They held gazes for a short moment, Kasumi pulling her eyes away before tears could form and ruin her make-up. Every muscle in her body was screaming to run to them, but she felt Aizen's eyes on her and controlled her urge.

She smiled to her last child and took her fiancée's hand to go take a seat. Aizen sat in the middle with her on his right along with Kaname and councilwoman Halibel. Gin sat on his left with Starrk and Barragan on the end. The servants brought them food, but Kasumi wasn't in the mood to eat, although she could hear her stomach growl. Aizen advised her to eat something, so she asked if they could bring her a plate of fruit instead.

Once she was served, the Lord, being the gentlemen that he was, made sure his love was attended too before starting the ceremony. He stood from his chair and projected his voice; "Welcome one and all to the ceremony before the wedding. Thank you Lords of the Region for taking time to attend."

Lady Yoruchi responded with a chuckle, "This is only our fourth time attending."

Aizen smiled to her joke and continued, "And will very much be your last." Aizen looked down to the girl on his right and extended his hand. Kasumi looked to her family, seeing their eyes trained on them like hungry wolves before taking his hand and leaned on his body with a hand planted on his chest. The Lord grabbed her hand and looked deep into her fruit colored eyes.

"This beautiful woman has agreed to spend the rest of her life with me despite all the failure in my last marriages. I was very fortunate she took my hand. The minute I saw her, I knew she was the one. The one to make my heart skip a beat, the one to take my breath away and the one I wanted by my side till the day I die."

Kasumi was breathless, the air stolen from her lungs the minute he started speaking. His words were to so loyal, so devoted, so in-love…it made her heart skip a beat. Tears began to form in her eyes because she knew it wasn't real. He didn't mean it, he couldn't mean, he was only putting on a show to impress those around him. What really made her tears flow was knowing she and her true love could never exchange these kinds of words.

When she realized the others were waiting for her response, she let out a tiny chuckle, wiping the water from her eyes, "I'm sorry. His words always surprise me even though I've heard them before, he has a creative way instead of saying simply 'I love you.' It makes me…so happy."

Aizen smiled before pulling her close, demonstrating his deep love for her to the public. They may have fallen for it, but the three ninja knew how much of a charade this was. All three of them observed the scene closely, picking out any details before whispering to one another and coming with a conclusion and right now they all agreed…Aizen was full of shit.

The Lord pressed his lips to the girl's forehead before asking, "Is there anything you want to say?" He was giving her a look, expecting her to say something. Kasumi wasn't sure what to say. She actually wondered herself if she could pull this off. How was she supposed to surface emotions that weren't even there? How could she turn hateful emotions into something sweet? Thinking about it would only raise suspicion and Aizen's patient was starting to become thin.

The Princess turned towards the crowd, "I, Princess Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, would like to thank you. In truth, not even think I can run a whole region even with the love of my life by my side." Her eyes turned to Ryu when she spoke that line. "But I will do my best. I give my thanks to the Lords of the Regions for attending, to the public for attending, and to my family for giving me all the love and support I could ask for. I will answer any question asked and give…my most…honest answer."

She bowed in respect, showing Aizen her eyes asking him if that was good enough. Aizen only smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Please enjoy yourselves. My fiancée and I want to spend as much as time as possible with you, so please ask anything you'd like."

The crowd applauded, except for the three, still staring down the Lord and looking between him and Kasumi. As they cheered, Aizen whispered in her ear, "Remember what I said? I expect a well performance my love." She took a breath before nodding her head and taking her seat again. Her appetite was completely gone and she hopped the crowd would ask nothing to personally.

* * *

><p>The questions kept piling left and right`, leaving Kasumi exhausted trying to come with a response. Occasionally the Lords of the other Regions would ask something, but Aizen mainly responded, because she had no idea what they were talking about. Even the others at the long table would speak up. A majority of the questions kept asking about her love for the Lord. She gave the same response, adding a couple more things to make it more believable. Aizen would smile at her as a reward for her obedience, like she was a dog. She detested that smile.<p>

The questions were endless and time was running by. The sun was close to setting, but the sky was still a bright blue. She guessed it was around two in the afternoon. The plate of fruit was missing some pieces but she barely really touched it; her stomach was full of nerves to allow anything else to be in there.

Kasumi would steal a glance at her family only to see them looking back at her. They were speaking but not with their lips; with their eyes. She didn't want them to know she was suffering, but it was pretty obvious. Their eyes were full of concern, guilt and apologies. Even Ayane's pink eyes were full of emotion although her face was completely focused. It looked like Hayate was ready to jump out of his seat and right across the table. She heard something happened between the Lord and her brother yesterday, but of course the details were left out. And Ryu's eyes were sad, helpless; upset he had to watch something like this. She hated to hurt him, but if she didn't Aizen would hurt him even worse. It was truly sad, but there was nothing to do about it.

The Princess leaned onto her fiancée, tangling their arms and fingers together; her other hand rested on his bicep occasionally giving it a squeeze. She was getting points for showing affection, the more she displayed the more realistic it looked, but too much was unbelievable. And she was tried, he just happened to be the sturdy wall she could lean on for support.

The next question was asked by Lady Yoruchi, "It's a question for you Princess Kasumi." Said girl grew tense but tried not to show it, this time her answer had to be good. Up to this point she had to refrain from something anything wrong, but depending on if the next question asked about Lord Aizen's love, she probably wasn't going to care.

"Tell me Princess," the Lady of the West smiled, "Regarding the past of Lord Aizen's marriage, you still accept his hand, why?"

That was a long story to tell, Kasumi wasn't sure were to start to answer that question, but she knew she needed to make up some response that sounded like the truth and her time limit was short. She took a relaxing breath before responding, "It never really occurred to me about his past marriages. I, myself, have never met the man and was looking forward to such a greeting. And just like my thoughts had told me, he was breathtaking. Everything about him I fell in love with and the same for him. My heart was telling me he was mine now and that's all that really mattered."

Lady Yoruchi continued to smile, "How beautiful. Your personality suites the words you just spoke, so sweet and tender." Kasumi bowed her head as a way of saying thanks and let out a tiring yawn. This question and answer was starting to put her to sleep.

Aizen covered her hand with his, "Are you tired, love?" She yawned again, "It's alright. I don't mind answering more questions."

"But it seems you would like to rest," he replied, kissing her cheek, "after all you did have an exhausting day. I don't think you've recovered yet."

"Chill there Sosuke," Zack spoke with a chuckle, "If the girl said she can answer more questions, then let her. Which by the way Princess, I've got one for you. What specifically do you like about him? I mean he's a great guy and all, but there's a reason why his ex-wives left him. Think you found a flaw?"

This probably had to be her favorite question of them all. A flaw? Lord Aizen have one? Did he!

Kasumi answered before she realized, "A flaw? Lord Aizen seems so perfect; it's almost a fairytale. He pretty much stole my heart." The Princess realized that what she said could be taken two ones; a bad and a good. Aizen would get the bad and the public would get the good. Was there any harm in that?

Kasumi could feel his eyes on her, but she continued to speak, "As far as I can tell he has no flaw. His handsome looks make you fall to your hands and knees and obey his every command, his voice that lingers in your head forever, his words that lock you in deal that you can never escape and his touch that burns your very soul. I see nothing wrong with him."

The crowd was in awe to her loving words, the Lord of the Regions seeing how serious she was, her family thinking she lost her mind, and Aizen shielding his fury.

"What about that bodyguard of yours?" Lord Kenpachi asked, "The Hayabusa boy right? Will you still need him."

Aizen was the first to answer that, "We won't be need…"

"Wait a minute dear," Kasumi countered, the crowd gasping from her outburst, "Ryu has watched over me for many years. Not having him by my side is unthinkable. Yes, Lord Kenpachi, Ryu Hayabusa will remain my bodyguard if he wants to be."

Her orange eyes fell on her Prince as well as the crowds, expecting a response from the silent man. Ryu's answer was obvious, it was unthinkable if he did not watch over her.

The Prince stepped forward, bowing in respect and honor, "Yes Princess Kasumi. I would be honored to remain your protector." Said girl smiled to her loyal bodyguard, the crowd left in silence and Aizen still in anger, probably thinking of ways to punish her later. Was it worth it? Of course. Ryu was her other half, without him she was not whole.

* * *

><p>The pair stood by the doorway to the gate, saying their goodbyes to those who attended. Aizen kept an even closer eye on her, having her glued to his hip so she did not wander off. She was not looking forward to the evening alone with him.<p>

Kasumi hugged the women and children, shook the hands of the men and maintained a smile on her face for them. As the public passed, they gave their deepest wishes to a happy marriage and were looking forward to the wedding tomorrow. Not even Kasumi believed it was that close.

"Well done, my dear," a voice said, pulling her from her thoughts. The voice came from Lord Zack who had her hand in hers, kissing the soft skin, "Along with beauty and brains, you have the personality this region needs with a bit of fire. Sosuke, I gotta say, I think you found the one." Kasumi wanted to throw up to his words.

Aizen replied with a smile, "Thank you Zack. Yes, she is a keeper." "Too bad, I didn't find her first, " Zack joked, kissing her hand one last time, "My best wishes dear, you're going to have quite a handful with this guy." Oh, did she already know.

Zack went off with laughter; his voice beginning replaced with Lady Yourchi's, who now stood infront of them, "She sure is a sweetie Aizen. Is she really your taste?"

"I asked myself the same thing, " the Lord replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and rubbed the fabric, "but I craved for her soft touch. She's want I need to rule by my side." Kasumi smiled weakly, Lady Yoruchi smiling as well, "I agree, but listen well Princess Kasumi, this job should not be taken lightly. I believe you have the potential, but you lack the skill. I spoke with your brother just now and he agrees, you have the quality this region needs, but you also need to toughen up. Some situations should not be handled with care."

Kasumi bowed her head. She knew it wasn't going to easy, but it was going to be harder, since her husband had her by a leash, "Thank you Lady Yoruchi for your wise words. I promise to lead this region as best as I can. I will not disappoint you."

"I know you won't," said girl replied with a hug, "And Aizen? Take it easy on the girl. Believe me hun; he is not easy to work with sometimes. And also, take what I said about recruiting Lord Hayate into your army. That boy is beyond talented; his skills would be very useful. Other Lords would kill to have him."

Aizen smiled as a response, the motion devilish then it appeared, "I intend to do just that." The Lady of the West said her goodbyes and soon the Lord of the East took her spot, his form towering over the couple. Kasumi could see why this man was feared.

"I'm looking forward to your next visit," he said, his voice filled with laughter, "maybe this time our match will last longer." His eye turned to Kasumi, causing her body to freeze. His smile was as scary as a clown, his features looking that of a killer. He took the girls tiny hand and placed it in his gigantic palm and kissed the frozen flesh, "Congratulations to the both of you. I can't wait to see what this region looks like under your rule. Invite your brother to come spare with me as well. I would love it."

Kasumi nodded back quickly, smiling as best as she could, letting her inhaled breath escape her when he left. She wouldn't live if she had to stay in a room with that guy.

The last of the guest exited the building, Kasumi feeling grateful the event was over. All she wanted to do was shower and sleep, getting some peace before she had to experience the nightmare tomorrow. But just as she waved bye to the last of the people, her family was leaving as well, their gazes locked straight ahead.

Could she run for the door and lock herself away before they walked past her?

"I did not think you would show," Aizen said to the group.

Kasumi shook her head and swallowed her nerves, but kept her eyes to the ground, ashamed her family had to see her like this. She was sure they figured it out by now. She just prayed they would stay out of it and let her handle the situation.

"Why would I not attend?" Hayate replied, "I dislike you, not her."

Aizen showed his devilish smile, "Think that is wise to say? Remember the power I have over you." Hayate could only glare but turned his brown eyes to his sister, her face still pasted to the ground. The Lord of the Regions eyes moved to her bodyguard, his green eyes looking at the girl by his side. Aizen could see the chemistry he had with her, but he didn't really care if he was breaking it.

Again, he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and pulled her closer then need be, stating to Ryu that she was now his and will always be his, "Is there anything you want to say to your guests, dear? It would be rude not to thank them for taking time out of their daily lives to come see you."

Kasumi managed to clear the water from her orange eyes before lifting her head to see her family. Their looks of concern touched her heart and made the water reappear, but quickly she blinked it away and responded, "Thank you for coming."

"Is that all you want to say?" he asked her, squeezing her frame. She nodded her head and put her eyes to the ground again. The three of them were disgusted by the way he treated her, like she was some kind of possession.

"I, as well, give you my thanks, "Aizen said, "Hayate, I have an offer to make you about joining my army and serving under me."

"I'll take it into consideration," Hayate replied with a respectful bow. "Like I have a choice." Ayane followed her brother's example and bowed with respect, her hate boiling as hot as fire for the Lord.

Then Aizen turned his attention back to her bodyguard, "Ryu Hayabusa; Prince of the Hayabusa Clan. I've heard many things about you. You're a very talented young man." Said boy bowed in respect, "Thank you my Lord. It's an honor to be in you presence."

The Lord chuckled, "No need to be so formal. I can already tell we have a bond, which brings me to a question I would like to ask of you. You will be attending the wedding, correct?"

The three of them nodded their heads, waiting for what he wanted. "Very good. I ask you, Ryu Hayabusa, if you would like to hand me my bride tomorrow."

Kasumi's head shot up, his words leaving her mind blank. Was he actually being serious? This was a sick joke. Ryu noticed her action and replied, "I would honored if the Princess would let me." Kasumi could feel the pressure on her shoulders and wasn't sure how to respond. Of course she would love having Ryu at the wedding, but not as the guy handing her off…

"Thank you Ryu," she replied as a way of saying yes. Aizen smirked, "Isn't this wonderful? I'm glad you took my offer. I look forward to seeing you attend tomorrow. Have a pleasant night."

The three replied to his goodbye and took their leave, glancing at the Princess' frozen form. Hayate would have loved to make a scene, Ayane and Ryu right by his side, but he knew he would have to refrain himself. They were running out of time to prevent the marriage or they had to face the conclusion that the wedding could not be stopped at all.

* * *

><p>Kasumi emerged from the steamed filled bathroom, running a towel through her soaked orange hair. She used the time in the shower to release all of her tears, glad her eyes returned to their natural color before she came out. She still wasn't sure why Aizen would make such an offer but it was clear he did it to torture them. Her lover handing her off to someone else to marry…that would cut pretty deep.<p>

She entered the master bedroom, her fiancée on the bed wearing only sleep pants, spending his time reading over some papers. Kasumi hated the feeling but she had to get used to the idea of sharing a bed with this man, after all it wasn't going to be for a day or two.

"Excellent performance by the way," Aizen spoke from the bed. Kasumi rested the towel on the dresser, grabbing a brush brought to her earlier, and running it through her damp orange locks, "Glad you liked it."

"Oh, I enjoyed it," he replied; "however I didn't enjoy how I stole your heart. Didn't you fall in love with me on your own." She hated how true his words were, but that was only because he played the part of a loving fiancée so well, "that was before you threatened me."

"Watch what you say Kasumi, that upset me," he answered in a devilish tone, "by the way, you know that slap you gave me the other day? You never apologized to me." Kasumi thought to herself, "Why? It's not like I did it by accident." But knowing there was a consequence, she stood her ground, wrapping her robe around her tighter. "I'm sorry."

The Lord chuckled darkly, "Words are not going to be enough." She looked over at him, wondering what else she needed to do. Aizen put down his folder and patiently sat on the bed, the usually smile on his handsome face. His gaze was telling her to come.

Hesitantly she obeyed the order and joined her fiancée on the bed, putting some distance between them. Her gaze was on the silk sheets until the Lord titled her chin up with a finger. She managed to keep her eyes away from him, but the pressure of his chocolate eyes on her was too much.

Eventually, she turned to look at him, "What do you want?" Aizen frowned playfully, tilting his head a bit to the side, "Is that anyway to ask a question?" He squeezed her chin a little to emphasize his point. Kasumi managed to find some honor/respect and asked, "How should I apologize to you?"

"Better," he replied with satisfaction, "hmm…try showing some affection." How was she supposed to do that? He knew well where her love was and whom it was with.

"Aizen…" the Princess spoke softly, but squeaked when he squeezed again. "That," he said, "is exactly what I want to hear, but louder, in a more pleasurable tone." She knew exactly what he was asking for, every bone and muscle in her body screaming no, but already she found herself in his lap, hands on his shoulders, his warm palms on her waist. She could already feel the organ between his legs through his fabric.

Acting without thought, she began to pull away, "Aizen…stop…"

"You're willing to sleep with another man, then your own fiancée," he spoke. Immediately her actions halted, her mind soaking up his words. "Imagine how the public would handle the that, but maybe hearing that you cheated on your fiancée when he was away, sounds worse?"

As much as she wished she knew it was not an empty threat. Already the third day and his threats grew more and more intimidating, but Kasumi managed to hold on this long, despite how much she was breaking on the inside.

The girl settled herself again, squeezing his broad shoulders before she planted a smooth kiss on his waiting lips. She couldn't put much heart into it, but she had too if she wanted to keep everybody safe. She could now understand what Hayate was doing, she was honestly proud he could last so long. Her family was her only reason she was doing this, but she needed to get used to it, since they were going to be doing this for many more times.

Aizen messaged her sides with a strong grip, rubbing her hips down on his soon-to-be-erection. Not even he could be lie, he wanted to make her scream his name and be buried into her tight fragile body. It would have been better if she was still a virgin, but it gave him all the more reason to leave his mark in her; enjoying what the Hayabusa boy could never touch again.

Kasumi felt his length rub against her underwear, the layers of fabric keeping him away from her womanhood. She didn't want to think about his size, the feeling of him inside her, making her scream with pleasure, even she knew she could not hide. But she didn't want that. She was more than happy, Ryu took her innocence, but Aizen's dominance would only increase, he would control her mind, body and soul for however long he wanted.

Her lips tangled with his, his mouth claiming dominance over hers. His lips pressed hard against hers, telling her to put some force behind it. Just as they pulled apart for a spilt second, a moan escaped the girl's lips, the rubbing of their privates finally affecting her. Aizen smirked, pasting his lips back to hers for another heated kiss.

The Princess gasped, the heat starting to run up to her core. Aizen took the moment and drove his tongue into her wet cavern. The Lord pushed himself up, driving his tongue in deeper, moving his hands down to her hips. Kasumi grasped his shoulders harder, her balance starting to mess up. She could not believe she was giving into this. She wished her body had an off switch, but the minute he grinded her hips down on him, she could already feel the surge of pleasure. She was wondering how far he would take it, before her debt was paid.

Aizen was enjoying himself too much to even think about stopping. Portraying his dominance, he pushed her down and laid her across the bed sheets, hovering his well-built form over hers. Their lips never broke apart until her head hit the mattress, the Lord wanting to taste more of her delicate skin. His hand undid the rope on her robe, pushing aside the clothing, so he could feel her flesh.

His palm smoothed over her stomach, past her breasts and up to her neck, curling his hands on her chin and pushing her head to the side. Kasumi released a moan, his wet appendage dancing over her sweet spot in long licks. Her mind was screaming to push him off, but it was also saying she could hold out, also like her body, which was soaking up the pleasure.

"Ai…zen…" she moaned breathlessly, his big hand claiming a breast and kneading the flesh. Her hands touched his arms, finding little effort to push him off. Her moans were quiet as he trailed down her neck to her chest and latched on to the opposite breast, licking and sucking hard.

Kasumi hated herself for even making such noises and thrusting her body into his for more friction. At this rate, she was going to screaming his name.

"Sorry ta interrupt. Ya really should lock the door," a voice said.

The brown-haired man stopped his actions and sighed when he saw his right hand man on the first level. "It wouldn't kill you to knock."

The fox chuckled, "Knockin's for people who aren't special. And I'm special!"

Aizen chuckled too, "Yes, yes you are. What do you need?" "Well…" the fox replied, "The weddin' is tomorrow…so we need ya ta look at a couple last things. Although I know ya'd prefer ta be doin' tha'."

The Lord sighed aloud and bit his bottom lip before moving from his fiancée, "Alright. Wouldn't want anything to go wrong now would we?" He threw on a shirt and ran a hand through his chocolate hair, "Get some rest, love. We have a big day tomorrow."

As the girl sat up, Aizen kissed her forehead and gave her a smile before walking to his right hand man and heading for the door. Gin gave a wave and disappered with the Lord, but popped his head back around the corner, "By the way, nice skin Princess."

The girl realized she was still exposed and blushed as she covered herself back up, hearing the door close along with Gin's laughter. Kasumi pressed a hand to her forehead, sighing aloud before falling back on the bed and cuddling with a pillow.

Now what? Was the only question running through her mind. The wedding was tomorrow and there was no way she could come up with a good enough excuse to get herself out of it. She was trapped tightly with nowhere to run. She hopped her family could come up with a way, but if their attempt failed, their punishment would be peril.

At this point Kasumi knew she had to give up. Nothing was going to work and although she should fight till the very end, she was too exhausted to be damaged anymore. She held the pillow closer, sighing before she drifting off to sleep telling herself, "Tomorrow I'm going to become Kasumi Aizen, Lady of the Region…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is my second longest chapter! Although it didn't look that way in the outline. I thought about cutting it off at some point, but then the chapter numbers would be at 20 not 19 and I didn't want to mess up the flow I already had going.<strong>_

_**So what do you think? Kasumi did pretty nice job acting like the perfect fiancée that Aizen did in the beginning. He sure can be a jerk at times. I was going to include a section for Ryu's, Hayate's and Ayane's perspective, but I didn't think it was necessary.**_

_**Next chapter we attend the royal wedding.**_

_**Think everything is going to go according as planned?**_

_**Well we will find out soon.**_

_**Ta-ta readers!**_


	16. the Wedding NOT to be

_**Hey Readers! **_

_**Here we are at Chapter 16**_

_**Sorry with all the stuff that's been happening I've barely had anytime to sit down and type, but this story is coming to an end soon and I don't want to keep you waiting, so hopefully 17, 18, and 19 come out smoothly.**_

_**So let's get down to business, we are here at the wedding.**_

_**And that's all I'm going to say!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter**_

_**Let's read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**The Wedding NOT to be**

* * *

><p>The minute the Princess woke up, she knew the day was not going to be the greatest. To other people this day was worth remembering. This day was marked as a joy when two people deep in love get to spend the rest of their lives together. Don't get her wrong; Kasumi loved weddings…when they were actually real and not staged just so people can think their happy when in truth the groom has a leash around his bride.<p>

Kasumi sighed to herself. She really needed to stop thinking so negative. It wasn't healthy.

"Turn just a bit this way Princess," councilwoman Halibel asked. The girl did as asked and moved in that direction, the three servants at her feet helping her. The women were aiding her in her dress, putting on the final touches before the grand ceremony.

"Like this?" Kasumi asked, making sure she was correct. Halibel nodded and continued surveying the dress. She was supposed to be help setting up for the party and helping the attendants but Aizen asked her to assist with the dress until he sent Ulquiorra up there.

Not that she or Kasumi minded, the Princess actually felt comfortable when she was around. Kasumi admired her strong-will and dominance. She was a woman Kasumi knew she could trust, look up too, and ask if she needed anything.

Mila Rose groaned aloud, making Sun-sun and Apachi look at her. "What is it now, Mila Rose?" Sun-sun asked, attending to the bottom of the dress. "Nothing!" the servant answered in frustration, "it's this stupid ruffle." Sun-sun couldn't take to see her partner struggle with the fabric and moved to take her place, "That's how it's supposed to go, it's supposed to fluff."

Mila Rose glared at her companies' stare, a look that said _how-stupid-could-you-possibly-be. _The lioness growled, "Got something to say bright light?" Sun-sun only scoffed, "Only somebody like you would come up with that kind of insult." Mila Rose growled again, Kasumi shook her head, and Apachi was chuckling to their little fight.

"Enough ladies," Halibel demanded, "The dress is nearly complete. Now do your job and finish!"

The door to the bedroom opened and in stepped the green-eyed servant, his face as expressionless as ever. "Ah, there you are Ulquiorra," Halibel smiled, "I was wondering when you would show. The girls are nearly finished. Think you can supervise?"

Ulquiorra only nodded and took he councilwoman's spot, sparing Kasumi a couple more words before she left the room. The girls knew the fun was over and went back to their task, knowing full well that Ulquiorra does not tolerant to laziness.

All Kasumi did was keep her eyes low, wishing time would freeze or hoped the moment would never come. Was she really supposed to feel this way on her wedding day? She always pictured herself happy and nervous, fearing the moment she had to walk down the path, but in a good way.

If she were marrying Ryu, then she would be feeling that way…

Again with the negativity…

The minute she woke from bed, she was preparing for the wedding. Greeted by her _'amazing'_ fiancée, she was told to do whatever preparation was necessary before the big moment. The first half of the morning was spent, deciding what colors she wanted on her dress and for the flowers. She met a couple attendants and had a meeting with the Lords from the other Regions. They were giving her so much praise and joyous comments she began to feel bad.

She was grateful though her family hadn't shown up. Honestly the Princess wanted to see them one last time before she was locked away behind these castle doors, but she knew that if she did that, their departure would be all the more sadder.

Thoughts of her family filled her head and she did her best not to cry. Ayane wouldn't be waking her up every morning, no more family breakfast, lunch, or dinner, no more garden walks with Lady Sayoko. She wouldn't even get to see the puppy her sister found a couple of days again. But what probably hurt the most, worse then a stab wound, was probably not being able to see her true love again.

She left him all alone with a broken heart and many questions. She wouldn't be surprised if he was mad at her…

"Why is your head down, Princess Kasumi," Ulquiorra commented. Kasumi looked into his solid green eyes and was scared to give a response. "He's right," Sun-sun added, "you've seemed so down since you've climbed from bed. Is something wrong?"

Kasumi wasn't sure how to answer. Surely they knew about some of the awful things Aizen has done, even if they didn't want to step up and say anything. She wondered if they would fall for her lies as well.

"I'm alright," she replied with a soft smile, "I'm… just so happy…"

"It's a great honor," Ulquiorra responded. Kasumi did her best not to show an expression to his words. He may have seen it that way but she saw it differently; maybe if he didn't threaten her, tear her away from her family and lover would she consider it an honor.

As a response Kasumi nodded her head and faced the mirror again, keeping her thoughts at bay. She was not sure how much time she had left but she was not looking forward to the event. She could hear the chattering of people outside of the window and the light music being played. With every second, her stomach twisted and twirled, her nerves and every other emotion leaping around.

The dress was coming together smoothly and only in a matter of minutes would it be done. Kasumi honestly preferred a simple kimono but everything else was being overdone, might as well do the dress too. It was a pretty pure white, floor-touching dress with short, clear white sleeves. The bottom of the dress had a design of flowers so the girls were making sure everything was presentable. Her hair put into a side ponytail with curls, a flower clip at the band and on the side of her head. The veil was on the dresser, but that was not needed till later. She looked beautiful, but she felt like downright crap.

Mila Rose's words woke her from her inner thoughts, "And the dress…is now…done…" She fixed a couple more ruffles before making her announcement. Sun-sun smirked, "Are you sure? I'm not getting blamed for your mistakes."

As much as she tried, Mila Rose could not hold back her comment, "Fine! Don't take credit! Don't take credit for anything at all! I did more work then you did!" The girls were face-to-face, Sun-sun's expression fearless, but before she could respond Ulquiorra spoke up, "Enough. Lord Aizen should have fired you two already for your mouths."

They both shut their traps, looking at one another before turning their faces somewhere else. Apachi came to them silently laughing, joining them in their small line-up.

The black-haired servant made his way to the Princess, offering his hand to help her down the platform. Her heels made a small clicking noise before coming to stop infront of the vanity. Ulquiorra stepped to the side and let Kasumi get a look of herself, wishing the girl would stop looking so depressed. It was a joyous honor to be married to such a man. Who would be sad about that?

The servant cleared his throat before speaking, "The ceremony will begin in half an-hour. Is there anything you request?"

_To run away_ was the answer she would have given, but another voice answered for her, "I have a request." All eyes turned to the doorway to see another young Princess with a hand on her hip and smirk on her pretty lips. Kasumi was shocked to see her but none-the-less was beyond pleased.

"A request for you guys to get out," the girl finished, sweeping her hand towards the door. Another figure trotted into the room, his mouth open and his tailing wagging, "Roof!" The girl smiled, "And he thinks so too." The three female servants scrunched up their faces, wondering just who in the hell this girl was. Ulquiorra bowed in respect, "Princess Ayane, it's a pleasure to see you here."

The girl rolled her pretty light pink eyes, "Thanks. Now would you mind? I, kind a, want to talk to the bride here." "Of course," Ulquiorra replied, "Did Lord Aizen send you?"

The girl scoffed, "Would I be here if he didn't?" Taking her answer as a yes, the servants bowed and took their leave, Ayane thankful they finally left the room. When she heard the door click shut, she dropped her hard attitude and smiled, "I totally lied, I didn't talk to Aizen. I really didn't want too either."

Kasumi couldn't help but chuckle too and did her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh, don't do that!" Ayane said and grabbed a tissue, "You're going to mess up the make-up." Kasumi laughed again to her sister's words and dapped her eyes, "I'm sorry…I just didn't think…you would…come." Kasumi bent down and touched their dog's face, his smile cute and heart-warming.

Ayane put a hand on her hip, indicating that her sister's words were rude, "Of course I came! By the way Ryu and Hayate are outside the door too. It's tradition for the family to come. We wanted to see you before…_this_…happened. By the way, a lot of people down there, this event really is the talk-of-the-town. Are you nervous?"

Kasumi stood with the dog in her arms, gulping before answering, "Scared more then anything." Ayane nodded her head before walking closer, swinging her arms, "By the way, I think I found a name for the little guy, Toshi. Toshiuro seemed too long, so I shortened it." The bride looked down at the ball of fur in her arms and repeated the name, the dog barking to her call.

Kasumi could tell her sister was trying to say something, but she couldn't figure out how to say it. It must have been pretty important if she was taking her time.

Once Ayane stopped infront of her sister, she took a big sigh, "Hayate explained to us what's going on."

The Princess knew this talk was coming; it was another reason why she did not them to show up. She wanted to avoid explaining to them all the hell Aizen had put her through and discussing their agreement. She felt ashamed more then anything to give up so easily.

Her shoulders dropped, "So you guys already know?" "Well not everything," Ayane countered, "We are going off of Hayate's hypothesis right now. Still Kasumi…why didn't you tell us?"

The tears were beginning to form but quickly she wiped them away, "I didn't want you guys more involved then you already are." Ayane laughed aloud, hopping it didn't offend her sister, "No offense sis, but we are already involved more then you know." Kasumi guessed that as well.

The other Princess could see the bride's shoulders begin to tremble, showing how sad and scared she was. Ayane hated to see her sister like this. To see her broken and confused on the inside scared to move forward. But none-the-less someone needed to let the girl know she wasn't acting the brightest lately.

Ayane straightened her shoulders and spoke, "Kasumi, we wanted to help you. We didn't want you to face this alone, especially not Hayate. You should have been honest from the beginning." Toshi barked in agreement, his face stern.

Her words were strict but Kasumi knew she was right, "I know…" Ayane sighed again, "Alright lecture over. I didn't come here to yell at you. Well actually I did, but now I'm done." Kasumi looked up, a whole new fresh set of happy tears beginning to form. This time it was Ayane to grab the tissue and dap her eyes, "You shouldn't be crying…we're here now." Her reassuring words were the comfort Kasumi needed.

"You look very pretty by the way," Ayane commented, "Not the dress I would have worn, but hey, it's not me." Kasumi laughed and felt a warm feeling wash over her, claiming her pestering nerves. "But I hate your bouquet," the girl added and grabbed the white roses. She pulled out the center and grabbed the nearest purple rose by, filling the space, "There! It needed alittle purple in there."

She placed the flowers down and took her sister's hand, scaring the girl from her sudden action, "I give you credit for staying alive this long, but no more facing this challenge alone. We are here if you need us, so don't be afraid to ask, okay?" Kasumi nodded back quickly, glad she could always relay on her family when she needed too.

The bride wanted to hug her sister badly, but knew how much she hated them. Ayane could tell her urge too and with another sigh opened up her arms. She braced herself from the impact and when her sister fell into her arms, but her skin didn't burst into flames. It was a nice and warm feeling and slowly, the girl hugged her back, the atmosphere pleasant and sad. Even Toshi snuggled in-between their bodies.

When they pulled apart, they smiled and Ayane took her leave, saying she would retrieve one of the boys. Kasumi looked down at her little dog and gave him a kiss on the nose. Toshi barked happily and licked his owners face, running to the other sister once his feet touched the floor. But before she left, she poked her head in with a huge smile, "By the way…Ryu told us…and I didn't think you guys would go that far."

Kasumi thought then quickly blushed, listening to her sister's laughter. She turned around, embarrassed, another secret leaked out. But she smiled to the thought, twiddling her thumbs to the memory and just that.

She gazed into the mirror again, wondering when things began to shift and lead her down this path. She couldn't say she had regret…but this was not the path she had in mind.

Before she could begin to make sure her hair was still in check a figure appeared in her mirror and when she looked she was speechless; the tears already at her eyes. His face was smooth, his brown eyes soft and his expression tender. She wanted to whisper his name but nothing came out.

The bride turned around with a shy smile on her face, hoping he would be the one to strike up the conversation, but before she realized it the figure was striding towards her and soon her body was wrapped in strong arms. The tears danced down her face as she was embraced, her arms wrapping around them too, "Brother."

Hayate only replied by holding her tighter, his noise pressed into her orange hair, his eyes closed to enjoy the amazing feeling. The moment he walked through the door he wanted to see his sister and when he did, he couldn't help but hold her close and give her the comfort she needed all along. His emotions washed over him and he decided to act on them, ignoring what his thoughts told him.

Kasumi was overwhelmed by the emotionally hug, but was more then willing to cling to him back. Her hands clutched onto his back, balling the fabric up into her fists, the sound of her cries echoing into the room. Hayate was told not to make her cry, but even he was on the verge to doing the same.

Closing the sweet moment, Hayate pulled her away and gazed down at her. Her eyes were still wet and her cheeks a bit red, but not from the blush. Kasumi sniffled before speaking, "I didn't ruin it, did I?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Hayate smiled, "No it's fine. You look gorgeous as always." He cleared one tear sliding down her face and she smiled sweetly.

Remembering their time was short, Hayate begin to speak, "this is all my fault."

Kasumi disliked his words, "Brother, that's not…"

"It is true," he answered quickly, keeping his hands on her arms, "None of this would have happened if I didn't consider this marriage. I was that desperate enough to give up my sister because I wanted to see our title back over our names."

"Hayate…" she tried to say again.

"You had to endure all that pain because I wanted you to stay. To stay by that man's side and do anything he asked, so he would be more then willing to return what was lost to us. You suffered so much…you should have never gone through the pain. Some brother I am…you must really hate me…"

Kasumi could not listen to another word, "Hayate!" Her voice snapped him from his on-going thoughts and before he knew it, he felt the warmth of her hands. Kasumi picked up his face, "Why would you say that? I could never hate you for anything. It doesn't matter how much pained I suffered. What hurt the most was leaving you guys behind."

"I made the option to stay. I saw how much the title meant to you and I wanted to do anything to see you smile again. I was willing to face the pain and do whatever it took." Although her words were true, she didn't think Aizen could have put her through so much hell before.

Hayate knew arguing with her was going to get them nowhere. No matter what she said, he was still going to put the blame on himself, but hearing the words made forgiving himself a bit easier. He grabbed her soft hands and squeezed them in-between his, "I want you to tell me what he said to threaten you with."

Aizen's malicious words played in her head and soon her eyes touched the floor, "I'm sorry brother. It was my fault I slandered our family name more…Ryu told he didn't he? About what we did…" "Yes, he told me," Hayate answered, "and although the idea was a very awful one, I am not mad. You gave it to someone worth it. If it was anybody, then I glad it was him. You both were terrible at keeping it a secret."

Kasumi blushed thinking to herself, who else knew she and the Prince of the Hayabusa clan shared such deep feelings. "After Aizen told me about our family history, we made an agreement…as long as I married him, he wouldn't speak our family history again, speak of the service you provided him, bother the Hayabusa Clan…or speak of the things I've done with another…My actions slandered the family name more and I didn't want to see the outcome if I ignored his request…"

The Prince sighed aloud, the loathing he had for the Lord bigger then before. Aizen was very talented, not even Hayate thought he would mix in his best friend to make the threat more convincing. In the end, if he was presented the same offer, even he knew he wouldn't be able to say no.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi."

"Is it true?" she asked with a sad voice. Before either of them realized it, her face was covered in water, "Is what he said true? About our family history? Did Mother and Father really…"

This wasn't quite the moment Hayate had in mind when he wanted to tell his sister about their family, but sooner was better then later. "Yes," he said simply, "Father wanted control over the region and fought the Aizen family for it. When he lost he was punished with the title being stripped and nothing more. He wanted the name back so badly; he decided to give his service to the Aizen family for however long it took. Mother was against his idea, but she did not want him to face the torture alone and she, too, provided her services…by sleeping with the Lord…" Hayate hated to relive the truth, but there was nothing he could do to change that.

"And you?" she asked, her face still down, "Why did you swear you service too? I was there that day, when Aizen called you to his room and had you explain…he wanted me to listen…"

Hayate was crushed by the sound of her voice and wished the situation were different from him to explain all of it. The Prince clutched his teeth, preventing any emotion mixing in with his strong voice, "Before our Father passed away he asked me to forget about restoring the family name. I thought he was lying and was asking me to do all I could. I spoke to Aizen later and he agreed to my service, saying he would be more then happy to have me. I wanted the name restored so much, I was willing to do anything to have it back."

Kasumi squeezed his hands back, her emotions shaking her frame and controlling her tears, "I didn't think…the truth…would hurt this much…" Hayate tightened his grip around her hands too, "I'm sorry, it takes awhile before you can really deal with it. I thought I was protecting you…but you were right…I was only hurting you."

The Princess released his hands and found herself clutching onto him again, "Thank you for coming…I wanted to see you guys so much…" Hayate smiled and hugged her back, figuring the apologies were over and a lecture was coming next.

"I don't appreciate you keeping secrets though," he spoke. As odd as it sounds, the girl could not help but smile and apologize again. "I can't image the pain he put you through, but I'm very proud you were able to withstand this much. You have grown Kasumi and I need to realize that too. No more secrets. We share everything, got it? Whatever hell he puts you through, we will withstand together."

Kasumi hated the idea, but knew he would not accept no as an answer. She raised her face and smiled cutely, "Okay." The Prince smiled as well and gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room, preparing himself for the moment of the union. Just like the others, he was the least happy about the marriage, but what was he to do now? All that was left was too face the challenge head on.

The girl watched her brother exit the room and once she heard the door close a sigh of relief was released. All that was left was to speak with her love, but although the moment was suppose to be happy, she seemed scared. She was so close to Ryu now. What was he going to say to her once they meet? Their last words were supposed to be exchanged when she said goodbye…it was going to be an awkward moment.

Looking at the clock to see ten minutes were left before the occasion, she decided now was the time to put on the final touches to her dress. She turned towards the dresser and cleared her eyes before reapplying the make-up and checking her face for any more mess-ups. She put on her long gloves and added her necktie, buttoning the small white ribbon in the front and then turning it to the back. She could at least make the wedding somewhat memorable.

As she lifted her face to the mirror, there was a figure in the background, their green eyes intense and locked on her orange ones. The emotion covered her heart and what she was going to say next was supposed to be taken as a joke but it sounded sad, "Now I'm really going to cry."

Her Prince came to her, bowing in respect, "You look beautiful." She smiled back as thanks and was unsure of what to say next. It was obvious what she wanted to say, but was this really the time for that?

Ryu could tell the girl had nothing to say and he was okay with that. All he wanted her to do was listen. Ryu went straight to the point, his arms crossed and his position tight, "You should have told us, Kasumi." She was expecting an _'I expected before from you' _speech, so easily her eyes fell to the ground; this being the third time someone made her feel like utter crap. Of course she knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, he was only showing his deep concern for her.

"I thought…I was…protecting you guys…" she replied, finding it hard to look into his eyes. Ryu sighed and shook his head, peeling his black mask from his lips, "And we are grateful for that, but to endure the pain all on your own? What were you thinking? We would have endure the pain with you…I would have endure the pain with you!

Kasumi could hear it in his voice. The tone he displayed showed anger and frustration, but also hurt and heartache. His words were supposed to make her learn her lesson and also let her know how he was feeling. She was shocked he managed to keep a composed face.

She wasn't sure how to respond to his words. Nothing she could say would have an affect on him. She knew of her stupidity and it sucked to be reminded. Ryu was not expecting an answer from his young love and although the family was there to support and comfort her, he was not going show such affection until he made her aware of her actions.

Ryu kept speaking, taking a couple steps towards her, "To think you could take on this responsibility was a ridiculous idea. I cannot count how many times I've seen your brother crumple, but you, Kasumi? To see you crumple would have been a disaster! You literally approached the enemy head on, thinking that with your wits and stability, you could face his challenge and look what happened in the end? How could you be so…"

Kasumi couldn't stand listen to him anymore and opened her mouth, "But you know why I did it! I was trying to prevent you guys from being dragged down with me. My brother, Ayane…even you!" At that moment, Ryu wrapped his arms around her, putting a hand on the back of her head to lay her cheek on his chest. What really shocked the girl was to feel her Prince shake.

When he spoke his voice was sweet and soft, nothing but a mere whisper, "In the end, what hurt the most was to know you didn't trust me." Kasumi's breathe was caught, as her eyes grew wide. "We were finally together and in seconds it was all taken away…did you ever think about how I would feel? When you left me standing in the walkway, I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't ready to lose you yet…"

His love for her ran so deep it touched the girl's heart and warmed her soul. She really didn't think about his feelings then. She knew it would hurt, but not this much, like she took a knife and craved his heart out. She couldn't believe her Prince was suffering this much from her actions.

The bride lifted her arms and hugged him back, the tears building in her eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I was only…trying to…protect you."

"I know," he replied, squeezing a bit harder, "but I was ready to face whatever chaos he threw at me. As long as I had you, I was ready. We can't be lovers anymore…but at least let me still protect you…I love you, Kasumi."

Said girls heart skipped a beat and froze. How could she have been so blind? Even though she thought she was shielding him from this madness, she was only hurting him further. He would be devastated if couldn't protect her and she would feel just the same.

Her face grew tender before she answered, "Please stay by my side. I would want nothing more. I love you too, Ryu." His hold on her released and soon he was gazing down into her wet orange eyes. He wiped the water away and smiled gently at her. Kasumi's heart fluttered and she smiled back, closing her eyes while she leaned up. It occurred to Ryu the circumstances they were in, but it did not matter.

This would be the last time for anything: a loving moment, a sweet hug, and an affectionate kiss.

The Prince of the Hayabusa Clan wasted no time and moved his hand to the back of her neck and placed his lips upon hers. Time froze and the two soaked up every second they could possible. Her soft lips pushed against his gently a first then a bit harder later. Their mouths molded perfectly together, pouring out their ever-lasting emotions with every push.

Before the paired pulled completely apart, they kissed on last time, staying attached to each other like jigsaw pieces. It would be hard to give up a love like this, but as long as these two knew the feelings for each other, their hearts would forever be intertwined.

The sound of applause pulled them from their world, reminding them that a wedding was taking place. The public was cheering for their Lord, his arrival towards the altar. The two looked towards the window and then at one another, showing a bit of gloom but smiling sweetly in the end.

Everything was going to work out. They needed to believe that.

"Do you have everything?" Ryu asked, moving towards the window to look at the view. The bride moved back towards the dresser, fixing herself up for the third time, making sure everything was correct. After she re-foxed the snow colored flower clips in her hair, she grabbed the white veil, placing each pin in, to hold the cloth in place.

Before the last pin could be in place, a hand came from the darkness, taking the hairclip. Kasumi glanced into the mirror to see her protector supply the last pin. It brought a smile to her face. Ryu turned her around and spreaded the veil out, admiring the beauty displayed before him. Even Ryu had to admit; he wished this was his day.

"You know," Kasumi spoke, her tone a bit low, "this was supposed to be our wedding." Ryu stopped moving his hands, then chuckled suddenly, wondering if she could read his mind. He planted a kiss on her forehead, then titled her chin up with a finger and pecked her smoothly on the lips. Kasumi returned the chaste kiss, hating when he pulled away. He gave her one more smile before offering her bouquet and his arm, "It will work out Kasumi. I promise."

* * *

><p>The white tunnel revealed itself to her and before she knew it, Kasumi was looking down the isle at the altar and who waited there. Her guardian was asked to take her to the front first, so she was apply to present herself infront of more commoners before heading to the ceremony. They all cheered and wished her a happy marriage. Kasumi was grateful. She was going to need all the luck she could acquire.<p>

The pair made their way towards the service, following the long white carpet layed out. The decorations were placed perfectly. The garden was an ideal location since the flower bushes made the colors stand out extra. The arch was wrapped in beautiful vines and flowers, ribbons of white running around the place. She was wondering what the inside looked liked.

The isle seemed to stretch on forever, the endless rows and the endless amount of people. The bride was growing nervous, but when she felt a squeeze from her guardian, her nerves seemed to cease. She smiled brightly at him and took a deep breath before moving her feet and making her way down.

The music began to play, the people stood from their chairs, and the crowd was saying their 'awe's. Kasumi blushed from the attention, but none-the-less smiled at everyone. The inside was just as flawless as the outside. The white décor was really making the room vivid. There were flowers, a water fountain, the cake table and even vines hanging from the altar.

Standing at the end along with her husband to be, was her family and other important officials. Councilmen Barragan and Starrk stood alongside Aizen with Kaname and Gin, who seemed to be smiling extra for the occasion. On her side, stood her brother, Ayane and Toshi, and councilwomen Halibel. A couple of servants were sitting in the front rows, applauding and even whistling: Grimmjow and Nnoitora of course. The Lords of the Regions also stood from their chairs, flashing the girl a smile, gesturing to her to do her absolute best.

The journey came to an end and once they stood, Kasumi was presented infront of her husband. Even at a time like this, she could not believe how incredible attractive he was. Standing proud and strong in his white suite, his hair pushed back, his face smooth, and a smile that could heat a fireplace. The gaze from his chocolate brown eyes painted another blush on her soft cheeks.

Aizen continued to smile, favorable of his bride's looks, the sight of her breath taking. He offered his hand, but before Kasumi took it, she gave her escort one last kiss on the cheek and spoke through her eyes, the words, "_I love you_." Ryu gazed back, repeating those three words, then moved to stand alongside his best friend. Just like the others, he was torn to watch this scene, but neither of them would have missed it for the world.

Kasumi now stood along side her husband, handing her flowers off to Sun-sun before presenting herself to the priest. He smiled brightly at the couple and began the service, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Kasumi began to think herself, the words of the speaker fading out.

She feared this moment when the day came. She was ready to confront this event, push past the ceremony and begin her life as the wife of Lord Aizen as well as his secret servant. Not even she believed she could face it alone. In truth she was appreciative her family showed up, despite the horrible show she displayed to them. They were by her side through thick and thin and even though they were going to suffer, they would stand with her and face it together. It really made her heart weep, giving her the strength she needed. She had her family and that was all she desired.

"If there is anyone who believes these two should not be joined, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

The Princess wondered if anybody felt that way but when no voice was heard, she gave up on the idea, but she was ready. She was going to face this head-on.

"Hang on! Just a minute!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Again, I give my deepest request for forgiveness for having taken FOREVER on this chapter. With me being me, even I had a feeling I wasn't going to get off my butt and get it done. But I realized it was unfair so I NEEDED to get it done. Plus I'm writing a new chapter story that I think you guys will love!**_

_**Still can't give you the details yet about the Jin X Kasumi story yet, so so sorry.**_

_**But what'dya think? I wasn't trying to let Ryu be so mean, but I wanted to show how upset he was. He was such a romantic in the end.**_

_**The title kind of gave this chapter away, but still**_

_**Aren't you wondering who the mystery person is?**_

_**In the next chapter we will witness how the whole issue gets resolved.**_

_**Till next time, you amazing readers!**_

_**Thanks for still viewing.**_


	17. The Wedding NOT to be Pt2

_**Hello again readers.**_

_**Chapter 16 really left us with a cliffhanger, so let's jump right into the story and see who interrupted this "wonderful" wedding.**_

_**The story is coming to an end soon, but no tears. It's going to be a sweet and adorable ending with a little something extra, since you guys deserve it. **_

_**Okay, so I read the review from **_DragonNinja23 _**and that made me laugh. It was an adorable idea and I liked it very much. Sadly though, the ending is very plain…they settle things will their words and not by swords. Yeah…sorry about that, but still cute idea, I loved it!**_

_**Okay no more talking, let's read! Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**The Wedding NOT to be Pt.2**

* * *

><p>The voice erupted from the back of the room, all eyes turning, and all jaws dropping, drowning the room in gasps. If anything the people in the front were left stunned the most, with Aizen narrowing his brown eyes and Ryu dumbfounded, "Father!"<p>

Jo Hayabusa, Lord of the Hayabusa Clan stood in the back, arriving shortly after the wedding began, "Sorry I'm late. I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"I thought you were in the mountains?" his son questioned.

Jo frowned, "Boy, you know I come down every blue moon." Aizen cut into the conversation, disturbing their father and son reunion since it was carving time into his marriage ceremony, "For what reasons do have for interrupting my ceremony."

Jo frowned again, this time walking down the aisle as he spoke, "That's a bit rude, don't you think? Treating a Lord with such an attitude. You know exactly why I'm here."

The air in the room grew dense as the two men stood and stared at one another. Aizen seemed to be worried about something and Jo was anything beyond happy. The others in the room had nothing to say; even the audience was speechless, watching the scenes like a dramatic T.V. show. Aizen's people had no idea what was going on and Kasumi's side was just as confused as them.

As she glanced between the two men, she had to know what was being spoken of, "Um…excuse me for interrupting, but…what's going on?" Jo turned his mad gaze from Aizen to the girl and smiled warmly, grabbing her small hands, "Ah, Kasumi. How beautiful you look today." The girl was confused by his sudden change of attitude, but smiled sweetly to his words, his fatherly personality always heartwarming.

"Sorry folks," Jo continued, turning towards the crowd with his hands up, "but there is no wedding." Then he turned his brown eyes [1] back to Aizen and smiled, "at least _not_ this wedding."

The Lord could not hold back his outburst, the words low, deep, and threatening, "You have the nerve…" The Hayabusa man barely even cared, his threat completely empty, "We can either talk about this here in front of your guest." Jo swept his hands across the audience to emphasis his point, "Or we can take it to the castle, your choice."

Aizen remained silent, plotting out the possible outcomes in his head before making a decision. The crowd was dumbstruck and confused, wondering and questioning what was happening, but not daring to ask. The servants and councilmen were speechless, they too wondering what Jo was saying. Barragan seemed the most interested.

The bride could not take much more confusion and asked, "Wait a minute! What is going on here?" Her words brought a smirk to Jo's face once again, his voice directed towards Aizen, "You didn't tell her did you?" Aizen did not speak and kept his gaze sealed on the man in front of him, troubling his ceremony.

Kasumi glanced between them, the suspense eating at her, making her crave for the truth. She looked back at Ryu, who returned her gaze just as equally as confused, "Father, won't you tell us of what you speak?"

The Lord of the Hayabusa Clan was waiting for Aizen's response, but when he had remained silent enough, Jo figured he could no longer do the same. He grabbed his daughter's hands, giving her the title since he treated her like one and spoke, looking deep into her orange eyes, "You weren't supposed to marry Aizen. It was supposed to be…Ryu."

A small gasp was heard from the bystanders, tiny chatting amongst them. Servants were speechless as well as the family, Aizen the only one hiding his face. Kasumi's breath was taken from her, the muscle in her chest ready to burst. Her insides were warm, her mind-blown away from his words. She was secretly, extremely happy to her that, but had to ask why.

Hayate and Ayane were too shocked to make a move, Toshi with his ears down, confused as well. Along with the love of his life, Ryu was as equally soundless. It should have been a wonderful announcement, filled with joy and excitement, but under the circumstances it would have been best to not show how pleased he was.

Jo continued when he noticed neither of them forming the words to speak, "Well not technically. It was an arranged marriage, but under current agreement."

The councilmen showed interest, wondering when this agreement was made. Halibel spoke first, "Pardon my interruption, but when was this agreement made?"

"A couple years back," he replied, thinking, "around the time the Lord was child. I remember it all too well." Aizen still had his mouth concealed; thinking of anything to counter with, but sadly nothing was coming to him. He hadn't thought of a way to talk himself out of this one. He knew exactly what he had done; he just did not plan far enough to think someone would bring it up.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked, squeezing his hands to get his attention.

"When your father was still alive, we made an agreement. We wanted our families unified, the bond stronger than it already was. We were practical family in the end. So we agreed we would arrange the marriage of Princess Kasumi and Prince Ryu, however…"

"Wait a minute," Ayane interrupted, stepping forward a bit, "if this was a meeting how come we were not told?" "The marriage was under current circumstances," he answered, "if we would have told you sooner it would have affected the outcome."

Kasumi was not sure she was understanding the contract quite well, but kept her mouth sealed, listening intensively. Ryu and Hayate stood back as well, waiting for the next words to be spoken.

Jo glanced over at Aizen again, wondering when he was going to open his mouth and defend himself. He could tell the Lord was utterly wordless, figuring out a plan, but coming up with nothing but air.

The guests and servants were on the edge of their seats, waiting for what was to come. Even the councilmen were waiting, Starrk and Halibel puzzled, while Barragan began to think. The feeling was familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"How come you didn't tell her?" Jo asked Aizen, his tone stern. Aizen found his voice and answered, "Would it have mattered? She already agreed to marry me."

"She wouldn't have agreed in the first place!" the older man replied back, his anger starting to show. Kasumi grabbed his attention again and did her best to smile warmly, "Can you please finish? I'd really like to know."

Jo controlled himself and continued, "Right. The agreement was as long as the two agreed to the arrangement the deal was sealed. Basically meaning, you and Ryu were each other's first candidates for marriage as along as the both of you agreed. Only when you two confirmed you would marry another was the contract broken. It may have been a deal but it was an option. We wanted the two of you to marry as long as you felt the same way."

The Princess could feel the butterflies in her stomach and looked back at her Prince with caring eyes. She was hopping none of it was a dream and it was actually real. She was given the option to marry her Prince.

"But wait," Kasumi said, turning back to Jo, "how come we were not told sooner."

Before the man could speak, Aizen answered a smile on his handsome face, "Because you agreed to marry me. It is what you wished for."

Jo countered his response, "Wrong. You violated the laws of the contract and even you did not mention it to her, when I specifically reminded you too. Both participates were clueless about the contract therefore nothing is settled."

The councilmen in the back where shocked to hear this, Halibel speaking first, "Is this true, Lord Aizen? Did you really fail to mention it?"

Said man held his tongue, wondering what his next choice of words would be. He knew from the very beginning about the contract and was grateful Jo had said nothing to either of them. He used the opportunity to his advantage, hopping to marry the girl as soon as possible without her knowing. Of course he had to trick her in the process but it was all going according to his plan.

Aizen kept his composure and replied, "I didn't have too. It was clear she wanted to marry me, why trouble her with it?"

Kasumi couldn't help but shake her head at him, her hate rising inside of her. She had to admit that at a time, she was starting to agree with the marriage, but it all changed the minute she realized her heart belong to Ryu, along with the numerous threats he began to put out. In a heartbeat, the bride would cancel the marriage if she still had that option.

"Kasumi," Jo said, grabbing her attention, "Remember what happened to Leifang? She was supposed to marry the Lord until the contract was brought up. Except in her case, she wasn't given the option to marry Jan-lee, but she still agreed."

The girl nodded her head, "but I am still supposed to marry Lord Aizen?"

Said man could not listen to any more of this. He was going to have his bride and he was going to have her now, "Enough of your nonsense Jo! How do you we even know you are telling the truth?"

Jo glared at him, his brown eyes burning with dislike, "You ask if I'm lying? Why don't you pull out that contract if you still have it?"

"Why would I have too?" Aizen countered, "where is the one, you claim to have?"

"Right here," Jo answered and pulled out the piece of paper. The crowd let out another shocking gasp, whispering amongst themselves about the drama before them. The others were left speechless as well, wondering what the contract said exactly.

Aizen was at another loss for words, thinking of anything he could say to save himself, "How do we know it's even genuine?"

The Lord of the Hayabusa Clan shook his head, "You never give up do you? It's real alright. Four signatures are on this; mine, the Lord of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, councilmen Barragan, and…your fathers."

The gathering gasped again.

The Lord of the region was truly let astounded. Of course he had no reason to be. He knew about the contract because he was there when it was signed it. His father was giving him a lesson about the deals of contract and their contract happened to be his demonstration.

"Where is the copy the family has?" Jo asked his eyebrow quirked. Aizen's heartbeat stopped. The silence he left the crowd was suspicious, even to the servants.

Starrk spoke up, piecing everything together as things processed, "Barragan, if you signed the contract, don't you know where it is?"

The eldest councilmen stroked his white beard, deep in thought, "I signed that?" Even Barragan was dumbstruck at the moment. The event was so long ago, he almost completely forgot it happened, "It'd be kept in the cabinets of the council room."

"Really?" Jo asked, "Aizen told me it was moved." Aizen was completely left speechless, finding anything he could use to take the spotlight off of him.

After Barragan listened to his quiet answer, he couldn't help but speak up, "It was moved huh?" The old man was beyond pissed. He remembered when Aizen had the servants clean the council room, supervising himself, "So where is it? Where the hell did you put it?"

Aizen swallowed the lump in his throat, "It never left the council room. Why don't you check?" Barragan never liked the kid because of his selfish attitude, now he really didn't like him. Not even he thought he would stoop this low.

Kasumi was still left confused, despite how much she liked to see Aizen tremble, "So wait a minute. If the contract exists, what about my marriage to Lord Aizen?" She glanced at the councilmen, then at Jo, then to her family and finally to Ryu. Her eyes were soulful, "Will I still become the Lady of the Region?"

Jo grabbed her hand and stroked the soft skin, "The councilmen will make the decision." The three looked at one another, the decision passed to them. Halibel was the first to speak, "We will leave the choice to you Barragan. You were present when the contract was sealed."

"Do you need to verify the contract first?" Starrk asked, scratching the back of his head. Barragan felt the surge of power and smiled at Aizen, letting him know there would be a punishment later for his acts, "That won't be necessary; I strongly believe Jo has the real contract and not a copy of it."

The people in the crowd, the servants sitting in the front rows and the whole family were waiting patiently for his answer, their hearts beating as loud as a drum. Kasumi prayed Barragan would make her dream come true and say what she wanted to hear. Aizen knew exactly what he was going to say and wanted to stop him before he could, "Wait a minute…"

"I believe you are out of things to say," Barragan replied, his voice and gaze stern. He cleared his throat before speaking towards the bride, "Princess Kasumi. You asked about your marriage to Lord Aizen, well I am here to tell you the idea has been postponed. Neither you nor the boy were aware of the contract therefore I will let the rules apply."

The Princess' heart skipped a beat as she heard the Barragan speak. She couldn't believe what he said. He gave her back her chance to marrying her true Prince. Her stomach filled with butterflies, her eyes ready to water from her joy. She bowed gratefully to the old man, the crowd murmuring to one another about her choice to marry the Lord or the Prince of the Hayabusa clan.

But before she could make her decision, she turned to Jo and asked, "Wait though, how come you never told us about the contract earlier?"

Jo only smiled and patted her hand again, "It would affect the outcome of the decision. You didn't have to marry Ryu, but we wanted you two to look at each other before marrying anyone else. You'd marry him because of the contract and not because you loved him. Besides…" His voice trailed off towards Ryu, whose expression was blank from his father's words, "I was waiting for you to admit your feelings and just go for it!"

The crowd whispered again, shocked to hear the Prince had a crush.

The Lord of the Hayabusa Clan only chuckled, "I wanted Ryu to make the first move and ask for your hand. Aizen's marriage plans, however, slowed the process a bit. It surely did complicate things. But things are solved now, so I'll just step back and let things continue."

He gestured with his hand for his son to take his spot whispering to him, he should be thanking him for this opportunity. Ryu had a boyish blush on his handsome face, wondering if his dad announced his crush to the whole world. Kasumi smiled, thinking how adorable he looked.

The Prince gave a bow to his father and then turned toward his Princess, grabbing her hands. They gazed into one another's eyes, thinking the same thing, wondering if this was real and hopping it was. Kasumi smiled sweetly at him, showing her loving emotions in her orange eyes.

But even she pulled away for a moment, thinking about the Lord. What would happen now? Would he continue to torture her family? Putting them through hell, even worse than planned before? Kasumi would only put the blame on herself, thinking her decision doomed the whole family including Ryu's.

The green-eyed boy grabbed her chin and pulled her fruit colored eyes back to him, letting her know that whatever happened next they would face together. The pair looked over to their family, Ayane smiling encouraging, Hayate doing the same, and Jo hopping they would speed things up.

Kasumi chuckled, seeing his excitement and nodded towards her Prince. It didn't matter to her anymore. Aizen could put them through hell and it would not match the pain she felt when she had to face it alone. She hated the idea of dragging her family down with her, but they wouldn't let her face it alone and she was glad she didn't have too.

She wanted to be with him and nothing was going to stop it.

He wanted to be with her and nothing was going to stop it.

Ryu tangled their fingers together before asking, "Kasumi, will you marry me?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I loved your idea <strong>_DragonNinja23_**, but this was how I planned the chapter out. I know…it's very plain…and it would have been more exciting if Ryu did pull out his katana and start slashing away.**_

_**Plus this chapter was a bit tough to write, probably the shortest one, because it was an explanation chapter with only Jo talking. I had to incorporate a couple of the others talking, but finding lines for Aizen was kind of hard. I wanted him to say more then him just, standing there and be completely speechless.**_

_**[1] I have no idea about Jo's hair color, so I kind of took my best guess. I've met his character and read a couple of things about him, but I kind of dropped some humor into his personality…**_

_**Well that's it for chapter 17, so let's move on to chapter 18, where we get to see the conclusion!**_

_**Includes Aizen's punishment, the wedding, and of course A SWEET LEMON to end the show! **_

_**Ta-ta readers! See you next time!**_


	18. The Marriage Between Two Families

_**Hey readers! And welcome to…THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**_

_**I know it's sad when stories come to an end, but we've gotten past the exposition and the climax, nothing left but to end with a great conclusion!**_

ROSE53289_**, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the last chapter to your story. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two more people as well: **_Kasumi-chan77 _**and **_DragonNinja23_**. I give my thanks, and to my readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**_

_**Okay, I'm done talking…oh yeah…WARNING: A LEMON! Which means sexual content…just giving you guys the heads up!**_

_**Alright, sit back and enjoy the ending to, **_Do what is Best.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**The Marriage between Two Families**

* * *

><p>Lady Sayoko smiled luminously at the Princess, laughing with her as she finished her dress for the grand ceremony soon. They had plenty of time to get ready, but they were too busy catching up and having fun. They were not in a hurry but if the Lord was here he would have said to have used their wisely.<p>

Ayane was there as well but she was sitting back with Toshi helping move her sister's things to her new home. The purple-ninja was wondering how they were going to use this vacant space before Hayate offered it to her, now she was taking measurements thinking of what was going to go where. Toshi was by her feet, barking to her questions when she asked. Ayane was glad he agreed with her.

Kasumi stood in her vanity mirror, smiling brightly to her reflection and to her trusty servant. She was still in disbelief to how her dreams were coming true when she was so close to marrying the Lord and becoming the Lady of the Region.

Now she was in front of her mirror, Lady Sayoko helping her get ready for her marriage to her true love, Ryu Hayabusa. Butterflies were in her stomach, but happy ones. She was more then excited to soon become his wife and be by his side for eternity. And she knew it was eternity, she would never love another as much as she loved him and she knew he could say the same.

Their marriage was scheduled the very next day after the incident. Well not the very next day but soon so the Lord couldn't have any disagreement and try to tear it apart. After her obvious answer to her new fiancée, Jo made the plans and talked with councilman Barragan to get them settled.

Aizen tried to talk to her out of it but Ryu put himself between them answering her questions for her, Hayate and Ayane right by his side. Eventually she did have to say something to him and despite how much she wanted to yell and scream she stayed calm and told him, "_You know as much as I do this is not what I want. I could easily tell the councilmen of your countless threats, but I won't. I may not be able to forgive you, but I will say this if you lost your will for vengeance you could have been a good husband, but not for me."_

Kasumi felt guilty that had she developed feelings for him and she felt even worse some of those feelings were still there, but she knew it wasn't right. She couldn't be with a man like that even if he didn't show his unpleasant side; he was not the man for her.

As for Aizen's punishment is was not as much as one would hope. He got a punishment, but many thought he should have gotten worse. It was actually a good thing he did much for the region and earned the title he had now. The other Lords had a say in it as well but all three of them let him keep his title as well as the councilmen. It would have been a great loss to the region; a man like him and the others benefitted from him so much, cutting their ties would have been ridiculous.

Lord Kenpachi didn't seem to mind, Aizen was a worthy opponent so he wasn't going to lose that opportunity. Zack wasn't pleased how he used the Princess' heart but Aizen shipped useful things to his region and he couldn't lose that, same thing for Lady Yoruichi, she was the most disappointed. She would have loved to drop the connection between their regions but she needed to think about her people and not herself. It would take her a millennium to forgive him for his acts.

As for their family not everything was in order but they all agreed to work everything out together. They had each other and that was all they needed. In truth Kasumi couldn't be more then content.

"Alright dear, I'm finished," Lady Sayoko announced running a hand down the fabric. Kasumi beamed at her loyal servant and spun around in her kimono, loving the dress so much. The end of the cherry blossom season was coming and as a wedding idea the couple agreed to get married under the last cherry blossoms trees.

Her kimono was a beautiful snow white with pretty light pink cherry blossoms on the bottom and a couple more along her chest and bright red ribbon to complete the outfit. All three girls agreed her hair should be kept down instead of up.

"Come here Ayane," Lady Sayoko said, "tell me what you think." Said girl moved from her spot with Toshi trotting next to her. She stood next to the servant and eyed her sister's dress, "It's wonderful, you couldn't look better."

Kasumi glowed from her sister's compliment, giving her thanks to Lady Sayoko for helping. "Glad you like it," the old women chuckled giving Ayane a hug, "if you think that, I'll be happy to design your wedding dress for you. I know there's someone you have an eye on."

Ayane's cheeks turned a bright red, "No I don't!" The two girls laughed to her childish attitude, Kasumi looking down at Toshi when he barked, a present by his feet, "What do you have their boy?"

"Oh," Sayoko said and bent down to retrieve it, "It's a gift from your husband." "Ryu," Kasumi said with happiness in her voice. The servant handed her the box and carefully undoing the ribbon, she opened the package and saw a gorgeous white rose inside. Kasumi felt the tears come to her eyes, but wiped them away quickly, stroking the soft petals.

"He knew you'd be speechless," Lady Sayoko smiled and placed the flower inside of her bright orange hair, "now, you're ready."

"Are ready to go now?" Ayane asked hands on her slender hips, "we do have a wedding to attend you know."

The Princess glanced at her reflection one more time, making sure everything was perfect before she presented herself, "hold on. There's one more thing I want to do. Can you give me a minute?"

Ayane only smirked, "Alright, but don't take too long okay? We'll be in the front if you need us." The bride hugged her faithful friends and once they left her room, she walked to her garden, moving around the lush green area until she found what she was looking for.

Sitting together, surrounded by beautiful flowers, were two headstones, each belonging to her parents. Kasumi stared at the stones for a moment, memories playing over and over in her head, bringing tears to her eyes. She sat neatly next to the headstones and stroked the soft green grass. There was plenty she wanted to say, but she was not sure where to start. The tears continued to slide down her cheeks, one by one, the droplets hitting the ground.

"Can you believe it? It's really coming true. The future you wanted for me and for myself is going to happen. Thank you dad, if not for that contract I wouldn't be becoming Kasumi Hayabusa. Aizen would have got his way and everything would have been…ruined… I forgive you by the way. He told me everything, but then Hayate told me too. It hurt to know, but I forgive you guys, your my parents, how could I not? I love you two so much, I wish you could be here, but that's okay because you are here. I hope you guys are doing well."

The tears streamed down her face lightly and soon she wiped them away and stood from her spot, smiling down at the gravestones, "Well, I should get going. I've got a wedding to attend."

* * *

><p>Lady Sayoko and Ayane led the way to the ceremony, stopping at the front doors and turning towards the Princess. They both knew she was going to love how it looked and smiled to themselves as they grabbed the handles and pushed the doors open. Since the theme was cherry blossoms, they were able to have the ceremony outside under the last of the cherry blossoms trees.<p>

Kasumi's eyes sparkled when the doors revealed her wedding; a light breeze carried the small pink flowers across the scene. The white scene was just exquisite. The rows were filled with servants from both houses, the people standing from their chairs, smiling and bowing to her. The cake and presents were in the corner, but what really caught her eye orange eyes were the two men at the opposite end; her brother and the love of her life.

Hayate stood next to Ryu, smiles on their handsome faces. Their white kimonos looked very dashing on them. Ayane was wearing hers too, a purple ribbon to complete hers. She was breath taken when she saw her husband. His brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and the minute she looked into his eyes, warmth flooded her heart. She was more then ready to seal their futures together.

Her servant grabbed her hand and led her inside, the ceremony about ready to start. Jo stepped from the side, bowing to his daughter and taking her hand, "You look beautiful Kasumi." She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek. Ayane handed her the flowers and went to take her spot at the front along with Lady Sayoko.

The butterflies swarmed in her stomach, her heart pounding and her eyes ready to water, showing how happy she was. Jo asked if she was ready to walk and she nodded her head, taking the steps with him.

As she walked down the aisle, the servants greeted her with comments, bows and smiles. She was happy for their praise, glad she could share this moment with them. She was going to miss living with her servants, but she knew they would always be there when she needed them. She was more then grateful to have Lady Sayoko there, her motherly affection always comforting.

She smiled at each and every one them, stopping when she saw a familiar face. The woman grinned back, chuckling to see the girl's face change, "Lisa!" The women nodded and opened her arms for a hug, Kasumi happily obliging. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the wedding," Lisa answered, pushing back her orange bangs, "I heard the marriage to Lord Aizen was canceled and I knew I had to come and see. I just wanted to say I'm so happy for you, Kasumi. You escaped him and now, you're going to marry the man of your dreams. I would have wanted nothing more. That life wasn't for you nor was the pain he was going to put you through. I wish you the greatest, Kasumi and hope you spend with rest of your life in complete happiness."

Kasumi could feel the water slide down her face, but Lisa wiped them away and gave her friend another hug, sending her back down the aisle. The next guest took her by surprise, her smiling face a site to see.

Lady Yoruichi stood proud and tall, bowing to the Princess when she was acknowledged. Kasumi stumbled over her words, "Oh no, you don't need to bow to me. I should be bowing to you Lady Yoruichi."

She chuckled, "Relax Princess Kasumi, you deserve as much as respect as I do. I came to see your grand ceremony. I never got a chance to tell you my thoughts on the previous situation. What he did was an appalling thing, but I hope you understand why I could not break my ties with him."

Kasumi nodded patiently, listening to the woman's words.

Lady Yoruichi's feminine face softened as she touched the Princess' face, "You are such a wonderful young girl, and I see a bright future ahead of you. And Ryu Hayabusa a fine young man as well, I have no doubt in my mind you two will be the happiest. I want you to know if there is anything you need, do not be afraid to ask for my help. I will gladly be there for you."

More tears glided down her cheeks, the Lady of the West smiling and rubbing them away. She gave the girl a squeeze and let her be on her way to her future.

Kasumi could not hide the happiness she felt, the smile showing on her beautiful face. She glanced over at her husband, his boyish smile making hers even bigger. Her heart was pounding with every step. Honestly, she could not wait to be down the aisle and holding onto his hands.

Her next guest left her in complete shock, the figure grinning at her when he saw her orange eyes blow up. Out of all the people to show up, Kasumi could not believe he was one of them. He stood with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, the expression rare and strange to see. Jo felt her tense up, but lead her forward, her figure next to the guest.

"Councilmen Barragan?" she asked, able to find some words to say.

"You seem astonished to see me," he answered.

The bride could only nod her head, still speechless from his appearance. "Well you know a councilmen or the Lord himself has to be present, so I decided to attend. The last thing you wanna see right now is him, huh?"

Kasumi was pulled into her thoughts for a minute. She hadn't seen or spoken to the Lord, since that day of their ceremony. She was wondering how mad he was or what he was thinking about at all.

"Princess Kasumi," he called, his strong tone dragging her from her views and grabbing her attention, "I came to tell you some news."

Her heart sank when she heard his words, "Is…it bad?"

The old man laughed before he continued, "Not bad at all. I'm actually in a decent mood today. I only have good things to say. For starters I am glad to see you and your family has escaped. What he was doing was horrible and I wanted nothing more then to stop him. He tore apart many other families; he could not do it again."

"Your marriage to Prince Ryu Hayabusa has been approved by me; I expect a happy and long marriage, am I clear?"

The girl nodded clearly, knowing well it was going to happen.

Barragan's face softened when he noticed her glowing personality, "I wish you a happy marriage girl. This bond with be a benefit to the region. Also, your family title has been restored. Not to its fullest but more than enough and another thing; your brother has been released, he is no longer a servant of the Aizen family."

Before he realized, Kasumi had her arms around his neck, the sound of her happy sobs mixing in with her numerous chants of thank you. Kasumi squeezed him tight, the news bringing pleasure to her heart. Nothing could be better than this day. Everything was fixed, her family, her brother, her marriage…Kasumi could not begin to describe how she felt.

The councilmen grew stiff from the sudden action but patted her back gently; pleased to see the girl in high sprites. When she pulled away, she grabbed his hand, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He chuckled back as a response, "You deserve it and I've already told your brother everything. I'll be keeping an eye on that spawn of a child, but I cannot promise he will leave you alone. He now has limits, that restrict his activities, but that will not stop him for calling for you when he needs."

"Okay," she nodded, "I can't expect to run away from him forever."

Barragan admired the girl for her strong will and released her to complete the ceremony; glad he had a chance to finally meet the Princess of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan.

Butterflies dancing in her stomach, Kasumi could find the words to explain how she felt. Everything was in order and set on the right track, now all that was left was her wedding ceremony.

Reaching the altar, Jo kissed his daughter on the cheek before handing her off to his son, taking his spot next to Hayate. Ayane took her flowers and stepped back next to Toshi, his tongue hanging happily from his mouth. Kasumi giggled and grabbed the hands of her true love, staring into his jade eyes as the ceremony began.

Her muscle pounded in her chest. This was it. The ending she desperately dreamed about and prayed for. The day she would finally belong to him; her best friend and guardian. To hear he felt the same was a miracle, her soul telling her she was bound to him forever and forever.

When it came to the "I do's" neither hesitated and when the man announced, "You may now kiss the bride," Kasumi shocked Ryu and herself, when she wrapped her arms around him immediately and tangled her lips with his in a marvelous kiss. The Hayabusa boy smiled and easily held onto his bride, returning her caresses with the same affection. The crowd cheered and clapped the joining of the families final. It was the perfect end for the Prince and Princess.

* * *

><p>Kasumi stood in her husband's room, walking up to the open garden door and peering out to view the beautiful night sky. She almost did not recognize the room, the space changed and rearranged with many new things. She remembered when they were kids how they would always use to play in his room, his bed a full size, but now when she saw it was a king size, his leaf-greened colored sheets spread across it. It was a lot more space to use…<p>

The night breeze swirled across the land, the wind dancing around her exposed legs and traveling up. Kasumi shivered from the sudden chill, squeezing her towel closer to her. She emerged from the shower, Ryu recommending she take one from their long day.

After the wedding, questions were asked, the couple was introduced to a few more people and then there was the matter of her stuff being moved. Lady Yoruichi and Councilmen Barragan had a couple more things and Jo took her around her new manor, presenting her things she had never seen before, since she now had access to it.

The events of the day played out perfectly, everything better the she dreamed, but she had to admit she was exhausted from the day, looking forward to sleeping in the giant king size bed with her new husband…after they have their time together. She had to confess she had more butterflies when she thought about it. Nothing bad though, she knew it was going to be great, but it just made her nervous, but in a moral way.

The orange-haired girl released a sigh, startled to feel arms wrap around her from behind a pair of lips on her cheek, "Tired?"

She placed a hand on his cheek, arching her back a bit and moaning from the stretch, "A little. It was a pretty long day." He grabbed her hand and slid his fingers down the back of her hand, tangling their digits together and swaying her back and forth, placing another kiss on her cheek, "It was, but now you can rest."

She turned her head slightly and smiled, "After _that_, right?"

He smiled in return, "Yes, after _that_." Kasumi chuckled and turned around to look at him, but spun back around immediately, a bright blush on her face from what she had seen. The boy was completely bare, every inch of skin exposed for her fruit eyes to see. Of course that would explain the hardness she felt against her rear, but it would be noticeable if he wore a towel too.

Ryu only laughed, thinking it was adorable to see her react in such an innocent way, "Blushing Kasumi? You've seen naked before, even one time when were kids." Her blush grew brighter from the memory, "I know…its just weird seeing you walk around the house like that."

"I didn't," he smiled cutely and took her hands so she faced him again, "I only wanted for you to see."

Kasumi could feel the knots in her stomach grow greater, but not for the idea of sex they were going to have, but another feeling…a bad one. She didn't want to mention it to anyone since it was supposed to be a joyous day without the corruption, but it was pressed to back of her mind. It'd only be fair if she shared it with her love, so the worries they both had would vanish soon.

"Hey…I have this feeling…" she began to say, her voice low and her face towards the ground, "I can't explain it, but I have this malicious feeling…like something bad is going to happen…I'm not sure…"

Before she could finish the Prince brought a finger to her pink lips, his emerald eyes pouring into her orange ones. His action made her halt, his hands cupping her face and bringing her lips to his in a tender kiss. His thumbs stroked her skin sweetly as his lips massaged hers perfectly. Kasumi could tell he was pouring his emotions out, hoping to ease her troubled thoughts.

A hand slid down her shoulder to remove her clutching hand from her towel, tugging on the fabric and letting it pile at her feet. Kasumi was still too frozen to move, his hand hooking around her waist and pulling her body close while the other hand tilted her chin up more, pushing his lips harder against hers, his tongue slithering inside.

Kasumi was left breathless when he pulled away from her face, burning hot from his amazing kiss and the feeling of his skin on hers, driving her wild. She looked up at him, ready to speak again but was silenced by another finger. The Princess was speechless when he took her into his arms with his brute strength, carrying her to their bed and laying her down gently with his muscular form hovering above hers.

His beautiful green eyes emptied into hers, the words he did not say obvious to her. She could tell Ryu was thinking the same thing, but unlike her, he didn't let it bother him. Ryu could tell she was catching on, "Do you realize what I am trying to tell you?"

The girl smiled, bringing her hands to his sides, wanting to rub the skin with her palm, "I think so." Her Prince only chuckled and gave her another kiss before answering, "The thought has crossed my mind, but it does not matter to me either way. I have you now, Kasumi; that's all I ever really dreamed about. Why focus on the bad when I have the most important thing in front of me to concentrate on. I want you to know you have nothing to worry about. You have me and your family and we will always be there for you; we can face it together."

Kasumi could only nod back, feeling bad for making him and the others worry so much. He was right and she knew that. There was nothing to worry about. She had her love, her family, and with help of many others there was nothing to fear. She stroked his cheek gently, letting him know that she understood.

Ryu took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm, "I ask that you focus on what's important now. Our life together has only just started and I know there is much more to enjoy." She agreed and latched his mouth onto hers, dragging him into another session. His body moved against hers the intensity of the kiss sending sparks between the both of them, their countless friction creating pleasurable torture.

His tongue pushed past her lips, evading her space and touching every corner he could reach. Kasumi wrapped her arms around his neck, her body burning with need and want, looking forward to what was to come. She managed to shift their body weight, rolling their figures over and coming to dominate him. Ryu could only smile, his strong arms folding around her waist and holding her tight.

The need for air came and Kasumi pulled away, having the need to stay attached longer before completely pulling away and looking down at her handsome husband. Said boy pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking, "Do you know what I love about this the most?"

"What would that be?" she asked, laying her head on his hard chest.

"No more hiding," he simply answered, "It's not a secret anymore. We can freely show our affection without any consequence." Kasumi liked what he said and kissed his upper body, showing she agreed with him. What she needed to be doing was giving all of her attention to him because in truth, her body was yearning for his and if anything she was looking forward to when he would take her.

She sat up slightly, flashing him a smile and attached her mouth to his neck, sucking at his tan skin. Ryu released a light moan, her tongue dancing over his flesh, nibbling and biting. She kissed every inch of skin she could touch before sliding down, placing her lips all over his chest and down to his hard abs. Ryu was going to protest but he could see there was no arguing with her.

Kasumi kissed each and every ab before moving down, past his v-shaped lines, and was face to face with his firm shaft. Wasting no time at all, Kasumi wrapped her hand around him, determined to mask him in a world of pleasure. Another moan was heard from her Prince but she wanted more than that.

Bringing the tip close to her lips, she kissed the head, swirling her tongue around the tip before licking up and down. Her teasing burned his insides, the urge to move his hips and have her swallow him completely whole, hard to resist. Kasumi loved to see him squirm and couldn't help but tease him more until he called her name with such a yearning voice.

She did as he asked, bringing the head back to her lips and pushing it inside her warm mouth covering about half of him. Kasumi could hear the volume in his voice increase and sped up her movements. Her mouth bobbed up and down, her tongue sliding along his underside and her hand squeezing the base. Ryu was lost in his own pleasure, his moans the encouragement she needed to go on, but he knew he had to pay her back.

The Prince sat up on his elbows, pulling his Princess off him and letting her know it was his turn to pleasure her. Kasumi smiled but objected and moved until she was sitting in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "It's alright; I just want you right now."

Looking into her pretty carrot eyes, he pulled her down with him and continued to kiss her. His hands slid from her sides to her waist to her butt and kneaded the skin. He brought her hips up and just when he was situated perfectly under her, he brought them down, Kasumi releasing moan from the intrusion.

She sat up straight, arching her back, and pushed him all the inside, her body burning from his hot length. Her hands were on his chest and by herself; she moved her hips up and down, the sensations rocking her frame with every thrust. Ryu put his hands on her slender hips, the incredible feeling of pleasure swimming through his body too. Her insides were burning, engulfing his cock in a hot chamber. His hips met hers, the level of her screams growing.

Kasumi had her back arched, her head towards the ceiling, calling his name repeatedly. His length filled her up with every drive, sending her closer and closer towards the edge.

"Ryu…ah…ah…Ryu…ah…"

The Prince loved the sound of her voice and knocked into her spot without knowing. Kasumi screamed from the intense pleasure and fell on top of him, her strength weak from the hit. Ryu couldn't help but torment her, missing her spot and letting her beg him to do it again.

His teasing was torture and as a result she placed her hands on either side of his head and moved her hips, the first push hitting perfectly. Ryu could only smile to her enthusiasm and wrapped a hand around neck, pulling her down for a kiss before massaging and playing with her breasts.

Kasumi cried out his name, his tongue swirling around the nub before nibbling and sucking. The Princess was close to the edge, only needing a couple more thrusts before she was covered in ecstasy. Ryu didn't want their session to be over just yet and used his strength to roll them over, her frame under his.

Kasumi was surprised by his sudden action but shouted his name when he continued his pace, his thrusts deep and slow. His big hands held curled around her thighs, to avoid speeding his movements, so he could torture her heated body more. The girl was becoming desperate, rolling her hips, letting him know she desired him to go faster. Her edge was just around the corner, she did not know how much longer she could last.

Ryu himself was starting to give in, driving himself in to bury himself completely in her warmth. He wanted to her scream in his name in dying pleasure, her body unable to move from the passionate amount of pleasure he could only give her.

His thoughts were going to become a reality as he put his hands next to her hips to lean on and changed his speed, his head knocking into her spot.

"Ryu!" Kasumi yelled, her hands balling the sheets into tight fists. Her frame was pulsing from the torturous sensation, her release threatening to come and shove her over the edge.

It took another thrust before Kasumi screamed his name from the big explosion, her climax plunging her into a world of heat and pleasure. Her frame became still as it soaked up the feeling, her chest heaving and her breath coming in short pants.

What took her by surprise was when her lover, rolled her over her butt up in the air and her hands gripping the headboard. Ryu lied himself on top of her, kissing the back of her neck, the new position still leaving her stunned.

She looked over her shoulder at him only to meet his lips in a kiss before he pulled away, giving her a smile, "I'm not done with you Kasumi." His mouth moved next to her ear, his warm breath tickling the inside, "You still have yet to _satisfy_ me."

Kasumi knew what he was saying, but before she could answer he plunged back into her heat, his name projecting from her mouth as her hips moved back excitingly, "Ryu!"

Her hands tightened around the headboard, his powerful thrust knocking into her exhausted frame with more and more anticipation. The intense sensations returned and Kasumi was back to leaving her mouth open, a second release coming sooner than estimated.

Her tight warmth was driving him insane, his cock being swallowed with every thrust into her. Her hot walls squeezing him the more he drove, her warm heat engulfing his leaking shaft, and the scream of his name was fueling his release. The build up inside the tip of his head was pleasurable torture, the feeling washing over his rock hard structure.

His hands constricted on her hips, pulling her back to meet his slamming thrusts harder, driving them both to ecstasy. He could tell Kasumi were a couple more thrusts away, the sound of her voice pulling him towards his. His moans were outlining the room as well, mixing with his loves, his muscles beginning to tense up.

Her walls began to squeeze around him, her head hanging as he continuously shoved into her with such power. "Ryu…" she moaned breathlessly, "Ah…ah…I'm gonna…ngh…gonna…"

Without another warming, his love arched her back into the bed as she shouted his name, the sound of her pleasured-filled voice trigging his release that consumed his body in these same intense sensations. He coated her insides, the burst leaving him motionless and leaving Kasumi release the bedpost and hit the pillow.

Their bodies swallowed the night air, the rest giving them the energy to move, but before the Prince pulled out, they stayed joined, the warm feeling pleasant. Their day was officially over. Their marriage was enjoyable and they had the time to spend with one another, showing each other how much they loved one another, intertwining their bodies, souls, and minds in an unbreakable bond.

* * *

><p>The night air whispered to the couple, their frames resting under the sheets after their fun and exhausting activities. Ryu didn't know about Kasumi, but he had enough energy to go for another round.<p>

He glanced down at his beautiful wife, her body covering his. She moved from his side and laid on his chest, his hard frame the security she needed to keep away her uncomfortable thoughts. He smiled down at her, his hand swiping away her orange hair from her back.

"Ryu," she called, her voice low showing how tired she was, "can you hold me?"

He chuckled before responding and wrapped a hand around her waist, while the other arm had his hand spread-out over her exposed back, rubbing the skin. She cuddled closer to him, his embrace soothing and pulling her closer to the depths of sleep.

She couldn't begin to describe the bliss he brought her, the idea of being with him still a delusion and not reality.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, inhaling the sweet cold air.

She smiled, "Nothing really. Just how happy you make me. It's almost unreal. I'm scared to close my eyes and wake up without you by my side."

Her words had him pull her closer, her orange head under his chin, "Rest if you are tired. I will be here when you wake up and days after that. Today may have been the start of our lives together, but tomorrow it will truly begin."

She snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes, "And I'm looking forward to it."

What once seemed impossible was actually a reality, no one could have predicted. Kasumi thought she lost her dreams when Aizen came into the picture, taking everything away from her; her family, her dreams, and even her true love. Part of her wonder if she still had those feelings for the Lord, thinking in the end things would not have been so bad after all, but she knew it was wrong.

There was no other place she would rather be then in the arms of her Prince, his heart belonging to her and hers to his.

Kasumi picked up her head to see her Prince's face, his eyes closed. She smiled before planting a kiss on his lips; surprised he reacted so quickly and pushed back against hers, his hand cupping her face. His kisses were incredible, his soft lips, causing heat and love to flow into her.

Ryu returned her smile, his thumb caressing her soft cheek, "I love you, Kasumi. I could saw it over and over and it would never be enough. I love you so much."

It made her heart cry to see how deep his passion was, she could only she return the feelings but on a much higher level, "I love you too Ryu. I will tell you every day so you never forget."

The couple kissed one more time before the girl returned to her normal position, sleep engulfing her the minute she laid back down. Ryu wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him and let sleep pull him in as well.

In the end, the Prince and the Princess did live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had a blast writing this out and want to give my biggest thanks to the readers for being patient and following along with me!<strong>_

ROSE53289_**, I thank you so much for giving me the chance to write a Kasumi x Ryu love story. I always wanted to, but thanks to the push you gave me, I finally did it. Thank you for the request; I hope you've enjoyed the story just as much as the readers have.**_

_**Oh yeah, did I say last chapter? What I meant was…the second to last chapter! That's right readers, there's going to be another chapter coming your way!**_

_**I figured it's only fair. You guys have read and waited patiently for the chapters to show up, so I thought doing an extra would be a treat for you guys and it would be my way of saying thanks!**_

_**So! Get ready for chapter 19, coming your way shortly!**_

_**Ta-ta readers, hope your excited!**_


	19. EXTRA

_**Hey readers, I promised an extra chapter and here it is!**_

_**It took me awhile since I was trying to debate what was going to happen. My outline was completely different from the idea that I had, but I like my new idea better since it's much cuter!**_

_**So, are you ready to catch up with the Hayabusa family and see what everyone else is up too?**_

_**To my readers, the fans, and viewers, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

***Extra***

* * *

><p><em><strong>*2 years later*<strong>_

Kasumi flipped the page to her book, her eyes scanning the words with such enthusiasm, dying to know what was going to happen to next. She spent most of her time trying to occupy herself, the house and the servants all she had to keep busy, and not to mention her latest joy.

The Princess sat against the headboard; the doors open to reveal the beautiful sunlight and calming breeze. She should have been resting, her latest activity draining a lot of her strength, but it had been at least two weeks since the event, she already started to feel much better.

A knock on the door was heard before it slid open and Lady Sayoko came walking in, holding a cup of hot herbal tea, "Hey there dear, how are you feeling today?"

Kasumi smiled brightly at her servant, closing her book and putting the tea into her lap, "I'm alright. The scenery is really beautiful to look at."

"You should be lying down and sleeping," her servant argued. The Princess only shook her head, "I'm fine Sayoko. I walked around the manor by myself yesterday remember?"

Said women only laughed, waving her hand, "Oh that doesn't mean much. I'm in my eighty's and I still do that. Do you know how fragile these bones are?"

The two laughed in unison, Kasumi grateful she had her number servant keeping her spirits up and making her laugh. She settled the tea back into the lap after taking a sip, looking in the pea-colored liquid, "Any news yet?"

Lady Sayoko wished she could provide the news her lady wanted to hear, but shook her head, "Not yet Princess." Kasumi expected that answer, soaking up the words and doing her best to subdue the emotional sting.

It had been two years, almost three, since her husband and her family had left on an important assignment with Lord Aizen. A war was coming their way and Aizen gathered his strongest forces and took them off to the east. She prayed they would return home soon, so her worry would cease.

The Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan had been doing very well since their title had been restored. They ranked second best in the region just like before with the Hayabusa Clan following them after. It would only make sense why Aizen would take them. Ayane was head of the force department and Jo had been pestering Hayate about finding a wife soon. Kasumi actually wondered herself who he would marry, he seemed too focus on the family to think about raising his own, but Jo knew he had a crush, despite having the evidence to prove it.

Her family was doing just as well, the responsibility of being Lady of the Hayabusa Clan not as hard as she thought. Jo would pop his head in more frequently, giving his best advice and helping out when needed. Ryu was kept busy with contracts or training or playing husband. She was amazed he had the stamina to do it and in the end satisfy her needs too. They were actually working on forming an alliance with Lord Zack at the moment. The Lord was all for it, but under one condition: if they took a vacation in his region. They actually were planning to take the trip soon, the war delaying their voyage.

Then there was the Lord of the Region. Aizen had been more public frequently, the horrible event a minor setback for him. He spent his time claiming the faith of his people again and dealt with the families when he need too. Kasumi swore he would call them more then needed, showing he still had hard feelings towards them. The Princess managed to encounter him only three times last year, each meeting friendlier then the last. He never stopped taking her off her feet with his words, kissing her hand, giving numerous compliments when not needed. The family stayed alert at all times, waiting for him to try something.

It was last year when he got married to Princess Kokoro. The ceremony was as grand as usually, the nation happy for their Lord. The councilmen did not seemed so bothered, councilmen Barragan checking in on her family from time to time. He'd been monitoring his Lord's movements a lot more, saying there were no bad intentions behind their marriage, but it was too early to tell.

Kasumi managed to speak with the girl, wishing her the best of luck and happy future. She wanted to believe Aizen would never hurt her, her eyes saying how madly in love she was with him. Aizen should have been grateful at all there was someone who actually loved him. Of course the girl hadn't seen his malicious side yet, but Kasumi had no right to tell her, she deserved to be happy.

When it came to Kasumi and the love of her life, nothing had change; their love was still as fresh as it was the minute they said the words "I do" and even before that. Despite their busy lives, they always had time for one another, even if it was a five minute encounter during the day. She didn't mean to keep him from his work, but she wanted to use his energy in a more _productive_ way. And by the end of the day, they would lie in bed together, embracing one another and showing their love would never die.

She was dying to see him; to hold him close and say how much she loved him over and over again. She knew he would rather be home instead of next to Aizen and following his every command. Plus she wanted to see the look on his face when she told him the unexpected news.

Lady Sayoko could see the concern on her Lady's face and covered her hands with hers, "There's no need to fear Princess. I'm sure they will be home shortly."

Kasumi could only smile, showing her servant she was happy to hear her comforting words and squeezed her old hands back.

"Lady Kasumi," a voice said, a knock on her bedroom door.

"Please come in," she called.

The servant slid open the door and bowed in respect, "I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but the young Prince is awake. Shall I bring him to you?"

Kasumi smiled radiantly and nodded her head, "Please, he's probably hungry by now."

* * *

><p>The servants opened the doors to the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan manor welcoming back their Lord from his brave trip. Hayate only bowed to their respect, Ayane and Ryu doing the same before following him to the Grand Hall. The servants asked of their assistance but the Lord declined.<p>

Once inside, Ayane released a yawn and stretched her muscles, swore from their long expedition, "Ugh, I'm glad to be home!" She already had a numerous things in her mind to do before the day was over and the most important was bathing and sleeping, to catch up on her beauty rest. Aizen worked her to the bone, her very structure aching.

"Complaining Ayane?" Hayate smiled, "I didn't even break a sweat."

"I am not!" Ayane argued, "It was a cake-walk."

Ryu watched his friend tease his sister, but could not deny he was feeling the exact same, his bones and muscles worked to the core from the service he had to provide. He could tell Aizen still considered them on their on his bad side, his name being at the top of the list.

Despite how many times the Lord complimented him or even smiled at him, Ryu knew it was a lie. The words or gesture was nothing but a cover up so his true feelings were never revealed. Ryu accepted every assignment given to him without complain, his body worked till rest was essential. It didn't matter to him though, he'd rather Aizen take his animosity on him rather than his lover, the very thought of them being next to each other, made his skin crawl with protest.

The Prince released a sign, his body ready to collapse in his bed next to his lover, where her warmth would shelter him. He missed Kasumi desperately, not at all shocked he was dying to see her and hold her close. He hoped she was alright.

"Tired too, Ryu?" Hayate asked.

Ryu shook his head, denying the question, "No, I'm alright."

To prove his theory the Lord walked over to him, slapping his back hard and seeing his friend stumble forward from the impact. Hayate released a chuckle, "No need to lie. I'd be exhausted to if I tended to Aizen's every want and desire."

"No kidding," Ayane added, her arms crossed, "He worked you like a dog, is that even fair?"

"He can do what as he pleases," Ryu answered, his bones still quivering from the intense hit, "It's just a little labor, nothing I can't handle."

Hayate admired his friend's strong will, "You must be aching to go home. Kasumi's probably worried out her mind. We will be over there shortly to see her."

Ryu nodded and bowed in respect, "Is that all?"

The siblings exchanged glances before the Lord spoke up again, "Yes Ryu that is all. The war has been stopped and as usually we gave a wonderful performance. It was an honor working you again. Go home and get some rest friend."

* * *

><p>Saying goodbye to his family, the green-eyed boy left the manor, walking over to his and seeing the impression he left on his servants. Excited to see him, the servants bowed with such honor and respect, praising their Prince a job well done and asking if he needed anything.<p>

Ryu accepted their admiration with smiles and 'thank you's walking down to the manor to be ambushed by more servants. The Prince was happy to see them concerned about his well-being but sent them off to do other chores, the servants preparing a session where he could relax and not be bothered at all today. He wouldn't be surprised if Aizen called for me, but hoped that was not the case.

The female servants put away his weapons and tools, taking off his mask and armor for them to also hang up.

"What is all the fuss out here?" another servant asked, turning the corner of the manor. The old woman stopped in her tracks, surprised to see the figure in front of her alive and well, "My Lord! You've come home!" Lady Sayoko bowed, pleased to see her Lady's husband.

Out of all the things he had to miss, he never got tired of Lady Sayoko's humorous personality; always giving him a reason to laugh.

"Glad to see you too Lady Sayoko," Ryu replied. The old women could not help herself and latched onto the Lord, giving him a hug for her Lady and for herself, "You're late mister. You should have been home months ago."

Ryu chuckled to her motherly humor and gave her a squeeze back, "I'm sorry, but I'm home now."

"You had us worried sick," she added in a snappy tone, "you owe us a hundred apologies!" Ryu continued to laugh, holding his stomach from how much it hurt, "I will get right on it Lady Sayoko. How is Kasumi?"

The old woman snapped out of her lecture and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to his bedroom, "Oh you should have asked sooner. The Princess is waiting for you; she's going to be so happy to see you. You are going to love what you see."

The Prince was confused to her excited attitude but none-the-less followed behind her, zealous to see his wife.

Arriving at his chamber, Lady Sayoko turned around with a gigantic smile on her face, teasing her master by saying if he was ready to see what was inside. Her mocking was killing him, his curiosity getting the better of him and wanting her to open the door.

"_Are you going to smile for Mommy?"_

Ryu was wondering who she was talking to and once Sayoko say the curiosity smeared across his face, she knocked on the door calling out to her Lady, "Princess, there's someone here to see you."

"_Please come in Sayoko."_

Receiving the approval, she slid open the door and moved out of the way, inviting the Prince to go first. Ryu stepped into the door, pausing when his green eyes lay on his wife.

When Kasumi looked up, she could not believe her true love was standing in front of her and smiled luminously, the figure in her arms making noise. She saw her husband's stunned face and captured the moment in her head, smiling at his shocked expression.

"Look," she said to the bundle in her arms, "Daddy's home."

Lady Sayoko gave him a little shove, telling him to go over to bed and see his beautiful baby. Ryu was too stunned to comprehend what he saw. It had been awhile since he'd seen her, but she didn't tell him she was pregnant nor she did look like she was.

The small details did not matter to him right now. All he needed to know was that he was home with his beautiful wife and newborn child.

"Um…wow…" was the first thing he could think to say.

Kasumi chuckled to his loss of words, "You should see your face right now." The baby in her arms sneezed, its small hand trying to lift up.

Ryu walked over to the bed, seating himself next to his wife and looking over to see his child wrapped in blankets.

"It's a boy," Kasumi added her smile bright. He lifted his finger and stroked his son's cheek, his little tongue sticking out and his eyes barely open. Ryu could feel the emotions well up in his heart; he was proud to be a husband and now a father.

The Princess leaned against her Prince, her face in the crook of his neck, "I'm so glad you're home. I was wondering when you were going to come back. I missed you so much."

He laid his head on hers; the feeling of her next to him sent a warm feeling throughout his stomach, "I'm sorry. I missed you too."

Kasumi lifted her head and attached her lips to his a tender kiss, his hand cupping her face. The sensation of their lips pressed together, made them both desire one another, it being too long since they last kissed. His mouth molded over hers, his hand weaving into her orange strands and pushing their lips together harder, the intensity of the kiss heating their body temperatures.

"Nope, nope, nope," Lady Sayoko broke in, "Sorry to break up the love fest, but the Princess is in bad condition to be doing anything."

Her words put Ryu's senses on alarm, concern for his wife changing the whole mood, "All you alright? Having you been hurting? How long have you been in pain?"

Kasumi shushed his worried questions with a kiss and smiled at him, "I'm not in any pain. Lady Sayoko needs to stop exaggerating the truth. His birth took a lot of me, I still haven't fully recovered."

Said women held her hands up in defense, "Someone has to watch over you. That is my job after all."

The Princess laughed with her servant, shifting her figure in the bed to get comfortable, "Ryu can you hold him for a minute?" Scared to try he held out his arms and she placed the child in them, embracing his son to his chest when he had a firm hold.

He looked down at his son; his eyes fully open now, his mouth opening and closing cutely. Ryu gently rocked him in his arms, taking hold of his tiny hand. The baby responded instantly, grabbing onto his finger and squeezing tightly. Ryu was breath taken by his son, his little baby actions enough to even cause a strong man to say awe.

"He looks a lot like you," Kasumi said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder, "I haven't had a chance to name him yet. I was waiting until you got back."

"We'll have to decide names then won't we," he smiled at her, studying his boy's features. The jade colored eyes and soft brown hair, Ryu was going to raise his son to be strong, but hoped he had some of his mother's personality, "Your brother and sister will be here later to see you."

"Good," she replied, "They'll be excited to see our newest addition to the family. You must be tired from your trip."

He gave a sigh before replaying, "Yeah, just a little. I'll have the servants prepare a bath for me in a bit." Kasumi sat up, "Oh, I'll go take care of it right now." Before she could throw the covers off, Lady Sayoko stood up and pushed them back on, "No, I'll go prepare the bath. You need to stay in your bed and rest."

Kasumi whined immediately, "But I feel fine! My husband is now home and I wish to spend time with him!"

"Then he can come to you," the old woman argued.

"I'd prefer you stay in bed and rest, love," he added.

"Don't side with her!" Kasumi wailed then turned to her servant and begged, "Can I please put my son to sleep and then spend time with him?" Lady Sayoko could only laugh to her Lady's puppy dog eyes, "I don't know why you're asking me for. I'm the servant here, but alright Princess. You may."

Kasumi beamed from her servant's approval and stood from the bed walking to her husband's side and taking their child. Ryu stood up with her as well, a hand wrapped around her waist, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, "It's alright. All that matters to me is that you get the relaxation you need. I'll be putting him to sleep; it shouldn't take me long."

Ryu nodded and grabbed her chin to plant a chaste kiss on her lips and watched her leave while Lady Sayoko headed to the bathroom and got the bath started. Her could feel his muscles crave the rest they needed and was looking forward to the soak in the warm water, but as a priority he needed to come out with baby names.

* * *

><p>The dip in the warm water was soothing to his body, the warmth pulling him closer and closer to the relaxation he was essential of. Resting against the side, his hair was out and soaked, an arm on the tub to rest his head and a small amount of steam to fog his vision.<p>

The water started to saturate away his pains, his muscles relaxing and giving in to the peaceful rest.

Even after all this time, Aizen had still hated them. It may sound foolish but Ryu thought he would give up after his loss and stay away, but things seemed to have tensed up despite that. He may not have showed it, but his animosity was still there, growing day after day.

He was grateful he had alliances and the help of Councilmen Barragan, but he figured the issue would never go away until he dealt with it personality. It drove him mad to even be in the same room with him, let alone talk to the man, but he needed to think about his family and their safety; he was sure the Lord already knew about his son.

Ryu let out a sigh when he felt hands slide onto his shoulders and rub the sore muscles, the soft hands massaging his skin tenderly. He rested his head back looking up at his wife before she leaned down and caressed his lips. Her hands slipped down to his chest wrapping around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder, "Your body feels hard."

He laughed to her words and patted her arms, "The labor was very intense."

Kasumi walked around the tub, stepping into the hot water and laying down on her Prince, her body between his legs and her head on his secure chest. Ryu shifted around a bit, finding a stop where they both would be comfortable; his head still on his hand.

The Princess inhaled deeply, glad to be against him, glad to be able to lean on him again and have him next to her. She missed the warmth of his body next to hers and enjoyed every second of it.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" she asked, the question bringing a smile to her face. He smiled too, chuckling, "No, you feel perfect right there."

"Good," she replied, her finger drawing patterns on him. She wanted to close her eyes and relax with him, taking every second to enjoy his return and spend every lost minute him. They had a lot of time to catch up and Kasumi was going to make sure none of it was wasted

She sighed deeply and placed her head under his chin, "How was the mission?"

"Long," he answered back, rolling his neck to the side, "longer than expected."

"But it's over right?" she asked, "No war is coming; no death or destruction?"

"No," he replied, "everything should be fine."

"Good," she said, "I'm not raising our son around that. By the way do you want another one? Because I was thinking about a girl."

Ryu loved his wife's up-beat personality; her smile enough to control his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her with a smirk, "We can have as many as want." She snuggled into his chest, the thought about having millions of children popping into her head. It was a thought for the future; one was enough at the moment.

"I'm so glad you're home," she said suddenly, "I was really worried about you." He looked down at her orange head, her concern bothering him but also warming is heart. He kissed the top of her head before answering, "I'm home now, Kasumi. There's nothing to worry about."

She shook her head and sat up, "You're going to make it up to me." He blinked to her childish attitude then grinned, "Alright. Just say the word whenever or wherever. Or we could start right now if you like."

His arms snaked around her waist pulling back towards him, the Princess finding it hard to resist. She placed her hands on his chest and stopped herself, "Wait a minute, you still need to rest. Besides…" She put her head back down and cuddled close to him as much as she could, "I like this. It's really nice."

Ryu released a sigh and agreed with her, resting back against the tub and placing his chin on her head. Her steady breathing relaxed his muscles and he began to feel tranquil again.

How he ended up with his Princess was still a hard story to tell, but returning home, he now had plenty of things to think about; his life and his family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that my readers; puts the chapter to a close. The ending was a bit shake-y but I think it ended pretty well. This story wouldn't have been complete if a baby wasn't involved.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed the tale of: **__**Do What is Best.**_

_**Keep on reading; readers.**_

_**And I will see you around; bye!**_


End file.
